Inuyasha pt 2
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: The story we know and love told by Kagome but with a little twist at times.   AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome entered the court yard for her last period. Months ago, when it was time to schedule classes for this year, an instinct made Kagome take an archer class.

_As if I needed an archer class to be a lawyer._

"Kagome concentrate!"

The bow in her hand felt heavy, but right. She closed her left eye and pulled back on the arrow.

"Release!"

The arrow flew and Kagome felt a rush of air leave her as the arrow stuck right under the target center.

"Great job for your first day Kagome!"

It didn't feel like a great job. In fact she mentally scolded herself for missing. In her subconscious, she felt that she should've aced it easily.

_Twenty more minutes to go._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome came home and changed into an oversized sweater and yoga pants. She found her grandfather in the living room with weird key chains.

"What's that grandpa?"

"The shikon no tama."

"The shika on no tama?"

"The jewel of four souls!"

Kagome studied the weird key chain and felt something inside of her stir.

"You really think tourists are going to buy these dumb things?"

"They're not a thing. The ball at the end is an exact replica of an ancient jewel-"

"You do remember its my birthday tomorrow right?"

"I planned to wait another day but-"

"So you did remember!"

He handed her a mummified claw.

"That my dear is the mummified hand of a water imp."

She just handed it over to her cat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome woke up with a stretch and a smile. Today was her eighteenth birthday. After taking a quick shower and putting on her school uniform she headed down for breakfast.

"I'm leaving!"

She walked past the temple that housed the ancient well. Her brother sat with a bowel of rice and a dead fish.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?"

"It's not me; it's your stupid cat."

"Boyou!"

Kagome slowly walked down the steps into the darkness only to startle when said cat rubbed against her leg.

Suddenly, the sealed well burst open and Kagome dropped her cat. A chill ran up her body and she felt a great force pulling her in.

Her body was turned around and she came face to face with a naked woman with blank eyes and way to many arms.

"You have it, don't you? Give it to me!"

The woman licked her and Kagome broke free, she shoved her hand in the woman's face and a weird light shot out, making the woman disappear, but an arm was left.

_Maybe I hit my head or something._

When the arm fell to the ground beside her she changed her mind.

_The sacred jewel? What was that thing talking about?_

"Hey Souta? Get grandpa!"

When no answer came back she sighed.

_Must've run off. Stupid brat._

She started climbing the vines to get out and noticed a pure write butterfly fly around her.

When she climbed out she sat on the ground beside it. Wherever she was, it wasn't Tokyo.

_It's like the shrine never existed. _

And that's when she spotted the ancient tree. She walked to it calling out for her family.

Instead of finding her shrine, she found a man hanging peacefully with long silver hair and a red jumpsuit looking thing.

She climbed onto the vine and stood in front of him. And that's when she noticed the ears.

_Oh wow they're so cute! I think I want to touch them._

After a few minutes she sighed.

_Glad I got that out of my system._

"Stay right there!"

Kagome turned quickly to see seven men aiming their arrows at her. They released and she turned her back, all the arrows almost missing her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She woke up on a mat with her hands tied behind her back.

"You didn't have to tie me up you know!"

_Look at the way these houses are. And their clothes! It's like they're in feudal japan!_

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!"

An old woman with a patch on her right eye dressed in priestess clothes approached her.

"Let me take a good look at ye."

She roughly grabbed her face and turned it from left to right.

"Come child."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Stew?"

"Oh wow, that looks so good!"

Kagome eagerly took the soup and ate happily.

"I see for now that you have no ill intentions towards us. In these times of war those who walk into the village are not to be trusted."

"We aren't in Tokyo anymore aren't we?"

"Toky-o? Is that where you are from?"

"Uh, yeah. So I should get going"

_Although I have no way of knowing how to get back of course._

All the sudden a bell rang through out the village and Kaede stood up quickly, grabbing a bow and a basket full of arrows.

"What's going on?"

Kagome ran out to see that centipede woman with a horse in her mouth. A chill ran up her body as she saw it spot her.

"Give me the sacred jewel!"

It rushed at her and Kagome ducked down.

Kaede gave her a sharp glance.

"Bare ye the jewel?"

"I've only head about it!"

_That thing, it's after me!_

"We must lure it to the dry well."

"The dry well?"

Kagome ran for the forest, hoping to lead the creature away from the village.

_Someone will save me right? They have to!_

Her feet kept going but she felt exhaustion coming on.

_Oh come on, I was on varsity track last year!_

"Oh please, somebody HELP ME!"

A connection pulled at her heart and she felt more inclined to not run to the well, but the tree.

"The jewel, give it to me!"

"I'm telling you I don't have it!"

The monster was getting closer.

It dived at her and the ground beneath her sent her flying and she landed at the base of the tree.

"Well hello Kikyou, playing with bugs now are we?"

Kagome looked up to see the boy was very much alive and talking to her.

"So you're alive?"

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do it like you did me. You're looking pretty dumb there Kikyou. The Kikyou I know wouldn't be wasting so much time."

Kagome stood up in frustration.

"That does it! Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou! Whoever she is, she's NOT me! My name is-"

"She's here."

The monster came down from the tree and Kagome dove aside as the villagers shot their arrows at it.

"You're pathetic Kikyou."

"I'm NOT Kikyou! Look, I'm telling you I'm not her! Whoever she is!"

Kagome climbed up the vine with half a mind to slap the boy with the ears.

'And I'm saying you got to be her! Because if you're not there's no way you could smell-"

He paused and sniffed at her.

"You're not her."

His facial expression calmed to a shocked one.

"That's what I've been telling you! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"You're right, Kikyou was cuter."

Kagome looked appalled and resisted the urge to slap him.

_Whatever, I'm cuter than whoever this Kikyou is. Why should I care?_

The thing grabbed her by the arms and she reached for the red cloth the boy wore.

"Let go of me!"

The creature let go for a second and she bared her fangs.

"Give me the sacred jewel!"

Kagome made a sound from her throat as she held out her hand towards the thing face.

"STOP IT!"

Another light shot out of her hand and Kagome suddenly felt weaker.

The things arms were gone. But then Kagome's side was glowing white hot and she bit back her tears. The creature bit her side and threw her in the air, the jewel floating beside her.

_That thing was inside me?_

She hit the ground hard with the jewel in her hand. The thing tied to her to Inuyasha on the tree, her face against his stomach where she dully noted the abs.

"I heard some half demon spawn was residing in this forest. It's _you_ isn't it!"

_Half demon?_

"Half's all I need to kill you're scaly hide."

"Listen, you talk big. Can you back it up?"

He looked at her in confusion.

"Can you or not?"

"You're helpless to stop me."

The thing squeezed them tight together and Kagome dropped the jewel.

And then, the creature swallowed it. The arms reattached themselves and Kagome tightened her grip on his red jumpsuit. It's pale while skin turned a blackish purple, and the eyes turned bright red.

The grip tightened more on Kagome and she cried out.

"Hey, can you reach this arrow?"

"What?"

"Can you reach the arrow? If you get me free, I can help you."

"Nay child! If you pull out then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!"

"Destroy?"

Kagome turned her questioning eyes to Inuyasha.

_He could actually hurt somebody?_

"Don't be stupid you old hag! At least with me you have a chance!"

Kagome reached up and grasped the arrow. Her eyes caught his and she felt stunned by the beauty of the half demon's gold eyes.

"It's up to you girl."

She glared at him.

"My _name_ is Kagome!" And with that she pulled out the arrow which diminished into thin air.

A bright light filled them both and then suddenly stopped.

Inuyasha's body pulsated three or four times before he slashed through the creature's tail and tossed Kagome to the side. She watched as he clawed straight through the middle of the creature's body, the jewel flying into Kagome's hand.

"How did this even get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?"

"Exactly, humans can't use it. So why don't you just hand it over?"

Inuyasha walked slowly over to her. From her distance being on the ground Inuyasha looked scarier than normal.

"If you hand it over, I won't have to sharpen my claws on you."

_What, he's not the hero?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasa.

Inuyasha was surrounded by villagers and Kagome was standing behind Kaede.

"Pay no heed to Inuyasha child." 

_The sacred jewel makes demons more powerful. Is it cursed?_

"I hate to wait. And I really hate the smell of you."

Within seconds he was running at her so she turned around and sprinted. She quickly tripped over a part of the centipede's carcass. As she started to get back up again, the villagers attempted to attack Inuyasha, but failed. By the time he looked back at her she already had a good few feet distance from her.

Kagome tripped off a cliff and noticed Inuyasha had beads around his neck.

"Quickly child! Use a word of subjugation!"

"What word?"

The jewel had slipped from her hand in the fall and Inuyasha landed in front of it. As soon as he reached for it, Kagome's mind raced.

_Think Kagome, he's a demon but he's human. His ears look like a dog or cat so maybe I can just say-_

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell face first almost instantly.

"What the heck is this thing?"

Kagome timidly stepped on the bridge to get the jewel. Inuyasha tried to pull the necklace off but it wouldn't budge over his chin.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove it."

"We'll see about that!"

_Man, this guy is stubborn. Why doesn't he just leave already?_

He stood up with a growl and Kagome commanded him to sit again, this time breaking through the bridge and falling down into the river below.

Kagome grabbed the jewel and turned back to Kaede.

"Well then, shall we go home?"

_If only it was that easy._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Kagome decided to help the villagers rebuild the houses destroyed by the centipede. Within an hour however her side reopened and she was directed to Kaaede's hut.

Kaede used a mix of herbs and a wrap around her middle to help seal it shut without an infection.

"So how long is it going to take to rebuild everything?"

"It varies child, but it's only beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that the shikon no tama has reawaken, many worse than the centipede will come after it."

"What could they want with it?"

"Only the jewel can make their petty desires of power come true."

"Speaking of petty," she turned to Inuyasha who seemed to be sleeping on the floor "what are you still doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the jewel."

_One track mind much?_

"With those beads around his neck, his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel."

"Why do you want the jewel anyways? It seems you're strong enough as is!"

Kagome crossed her arms, careful of her bandages.

"He wants to be a full demon of course."

Inuyasha struck his fist into the floor boards.

"You know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch I just met talk like she knows me!"

"So ye don't remember? I thought as much. I'm younger sister to Kikyou."

"You're Kaede?"

Inuyasha's demeanor seemed to change for a fraction of a second before he looked smug.

"So you're the brat huh?"

"Fifty years have passed and I have grown old."

"If you're this old, Kikyou must be pushing a hundred. Glad I don't have to worry about getting old, at least not for a while."

"Kikyou didn't worry either, she died."

Inuyasha's demeanor changed again and Kagome felt sorry for him.

"She died the same day she shot ye with the arrow."

His demeanor sharpened and the same smug look was on his face.

"Gee sorry to here it. It's one less thing for me to worry about."

"I wouldn't be put down yet Inuyasha, I now know that Kagome is the reincarnation of my sister."

"Wh-what?"

_I'm the reincarnation of a priestess?_

"And it's not just because you look like her."

Kagome's mind instantly flashed back to the two times the light came out of her mind.

"The jewel of the four souls was inside your body. That enough is proof. It's up to ye now child to keep it protected."

_Me?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome walked around the village looking at the jewel in a beaded necklace Kaede had beaded for her. At one point a older village women handed her a basket of fruit and vegetables which she kindly thanked her for.

_How am I going to eat all of this? I know, I'll just go find Inuyasha!_

It didn't take long to see his red jumpsuit in a tree. She picked up a pear and tossed it at his back, secretly hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"Hey," she called up to him "don't you want to eat?"

He turned around to face her with pair in hand.

"Where'd you get all that stuff from?"

"The villagers gave it to me, why not come down and help me eat it?"

_You're crazy Kagome; trying to befriend a guy who trued to kill you last night._

He jumped down and nodded at her. She noticed he was at least six feet tall, compared to Kagome's five feet, three inches. Kagome walked ahead and found a hill for them to sit on. She sat down first and patted the spot to her left and was surprised when sat down.

Kagome took a bite into a pear and noticed him staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and swallowed, waiting for him to speak.

"Whatever you're up to, I'm not buying it."

_Oh geez do I honestly look like a threat?_

She noticed him grabbing a giant beet and taking a bite from it.

"Buy what? Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me, right?"

"Way more than fair-"

"Whatever jackass. It's not even me you don't like, it's this Kikyou person."

He jumped up to the nearest tree branch.

"I'm not Kikyou! My _name_ is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

With no response she took it a step further.

"Even though you tried to _kill me_, can't we call a truce?"

"What you don't get _little girl_ is that I'm after the jewel. You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!"

Kagome stood up with a hand on her hip.

"Oh really? _Considering all I have to do to get you to listen is say 'sit'_."

He fell face first to the ground right next to her and Kagome gave a fake apology, secretly smiling to herself.

_That's what you get._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome awoke earlier than everyone else and decided it was time for her to get home. She tucked the jewel into her school uniform shirt and started her walk towards the forest.

It was a good half hour later before she found the well. As soon as she got near it, three large men grabbed her roughly, and no matter how hard she fought, they still carried her away.

They went into a smelly hut and one man held her down fully.

"We got her boss!"

The man got off of her and some large guy made a rude comment about her skirt, lifting it up. Kagome slapped him roughly, instantly regretting it at the growl the man gave.

"Hand over the jewel, right now."

Some man in the corner stood to be over six feet. And he smelled absolutely horrible.

He drew out his katana, and two men held her still.

But the man just swung blindly, Kagome somehow dodging him barely.

"Somebody _please_ HELP ME!"

The building itself was starting to crumble. Kagome's side felt as if it had reopened and a stain appeared on her bandages. The men tried breaking down a wall. Kagome took a second too long to watch as she felt a rush of air and so many things happened at once.

The man tried swinging at her but Inuyasha blocked him from doing so. Inuyasha apparently crashed through the wall the men were trying to break. And the giant, had fallen down.

"Inuyasha!"

_He actually came for me! Oh wait, no, he came for this stupid jewel._

A bird appeared where the hear should've been.

"How much do you want to bet he ripped his living heart out and made himself a bloody nest?"

_How the hell can he be so calm about this?_

"He made himself a puppet?"

"Carrying crows don't fight when there's a good dead body lying around."

Inuyasha shoved his fist through the man's chest, scarring the bird out. The bird rushed for Kagome's neck and ripped the jewel off the necklace. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped suddenly. She saw where his eyes were at and groaned out loud.

Within seconds she was carrying the bow and a basket of arrows while on Inuyasha's back.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot it!" 

"You're kidding right? Yesterday was only my first day of class!" 

"That crow survives by eating human flesh. If you think that's bad, wait until it swallows the jewel."

Kagome sighed and lined up her arrow and closed one eye.

"I'm not used to moving targets you know!"

"Kikyou was a master archer. Get it one shot!"

"My _name _is Kagome!"

She failed twice and when he dropped her she stood up pissed.

"I don't care what the old lady says you are not Kikyou, you got that? I am so out of here!"

He turned away and Kagome let out a small growl, startling Inuyasha.

She aimed another arrow and felt a weird power go through her body as she released the arrow.

Kagome got the bird but a bright un natural light filled the sky and she saw a glitter drop. She and Inuyasha went into a clearing to look for it.

"Are you sure you saw it drop here?"

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes okay? Although, I don't like the feeling I got from that light."

The bird's head came back but Inuyasha swatted it away with his claw. But what fell, is what scared Kagome the most.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What are you thinking?"

She picked it up and held it in her hand.

"It's a shard from the sacred jewel."

"WHAT?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?"

"Stop barking Inuyasha-"

"LEAVE HER TO BREAK IT!"

"As ye saw it broke into many pieces, one hundred or one thousand, who knows. But all it takes is one to bring disaster."

Kagome sighed.

_Why me. Why did I have to fall down the well into this strange world?_

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea."

"Kagome, Inuyasha, only by working together will you begin to discover the shards of the jewel."

"You won't catch me complaining, I'm one of the wrong hands you were talking about."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome swam gently in the river. It had been too long without a bath. Although, there was no shampoo, conditioner, or body wash she had to make due with at least water.

_What am I going to do? I don't belong here. I need to get home, and get to school. Not traveling around feudal Japan with Inuyasha, the king of all jackasses._

She rose out of the water to walk to where her clothes were being cleaned but when she got closer she became very close to Inuyasha.

_What's he doing here? Wait, where are my clothes? Shit, I'm naked! And he's not even bothered by it? That jerk!_

Kagome let out a short scream, ducked down into the water, and commanded him to 'sit'. The sound of him hitting the ground made her smile and she quickly changed into the dark blue kimono Kaede had gotten for her.

"Inuyasha is here only because he wants the shard. But ye know that only Kagome can sense where they are. But I know you'll try to take them away once they're all together."

"You got that right. I can put up with anything for the shards."

A villager came and took Kaede away with some problem in the village.

"You really hate me, don't you?"

Kagome crossed her arms and stood in front of him. He stood up quickly and growled at her.

"What?"

"Take it off."

A rush of heat flashed to Kagome's middle and her cheeks. She wasn't prepared for that answer.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, take it off."

She slapped him hard, swallowing the stutter that was threatening to come back into her voice.

"You pervert!"

"That's not what I meant! You don't belong in those clothes, they need to be bigger."

"What? This is great for my time!"

"It's too short you moron!"

"Oh, I see. So Inuyasha, you don't like what you see?"

His face flushed red and growled at her.

"Don't be stupid."

_Oh please._

"Listen, I don't like you either, but we have to work together."

"I'm not going to do anything. It's _you_ who needs _me_."

"Oh _I_ get it. So you don't care if I go back home?"

_I win._

She grabbed her uniform and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"What do you care? I'm going home. Goodbye Inuyasha."

With her nose upturned she walked even farther.

"Hey wait, you can't just leave. You-"

"My _name_ isn't 'you'. It's Kagome."

"Wait stupid!"

"It's not 'stupid' either you jackass."

He grabbed her wrist.

"Will you just wait are here me out?"

"Why so I can't go home?"

"No, so you can give me you're jewel shard."

_Jackass._

"Oh this?"

She pulled out a velvet bag with the shard in it and tucked it back into the top of her kimono.

"Sit boy."

Smirking at the sound of him hitting the ground, Kagome left for the well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Kagome arrived to the well she noticed a web of hair.

"Oh my, so you can see it then? Well, sad for you, seeing is not enough."

"Who are you?"

The woman had a short bob and a very revealing dress.

"How do you do? I'm Yura of the hair. Not that you have long to remember, you'll be dead soon."

Kagome felt the tight hair wrap around her and the sharp was grabbed out of her Kimono.

"I'll just be taking this."

She gasped.

"You naughty, naughty girl, you shattered the jewel! Where's the rest or I shall be cross."

"You give that back!"

"Where is the rest of it?" 

"I don't know!"

A katana appeared out of nowhere and Yura dived at Kagome.

"In that case, I might as well get rid of you right now!"

She cut the hair tying Kagome.

Kagome fell down the fell with a weird sensation and passed out when she hit the bottom.

She awoke sometime later in the darkness.

_What? Where am I?_

Suddenly, she heard her grandpa and Souta speak.

"Grandpa? Souta?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome took a nice hot shower until her skin pruned and sat downstairs with her grandfather telling him everything.

"Well I've sealed the well."

Kagome's mind immediately went to Inuyasha but she swatted the thought away.

_As if he would ever come here._

Kagome went upstairs and dressed in her pajamas. The moment her body hit her bed she felt her muscles relax.

_No more sleeping on floor boards, shampoo, fresh linens, no more Inuyasha._

_No more Inuyasha._

_What about that girl? She has the shard, I wonder how much stronger she'll get._

_What about Inuyasha?_

_Who am I kidding?_

_He can handle himself._

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!"

Kagome rushed down the stairs and kneeled at the table, her mouth watering at the stew. Just as she served herself the door opened and a familiar sent filled Kagome's nose.

"Inuyasha?"

"Idiot! Who told you that you could come home?"

Kagome slammed her bowl down and stood up to face him. Well, maybe his chest is a better way to say it.

"Who do you think you are yelling at me like that? I _told_ you I was coming home! How the hell did you even get here?"

"The well of course!"

"But my grandpa-"

"Impossible I charmed those tags myself!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you old man, but they don't work."

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and she ignored the electric feeling she felt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm not going back there!"

"Like hell you're not!"

He pulled her to his chest and Kagome blushed but noticed a sting of hair.

"Inuyasha, do you see that?"

"What?"

"That hair, on you're shoulder, you don't see it?"

Kagome lifted it up and it moved on her hand, cutting her.

_That girl with the hair, shit!_

She grabbed Inuyasha's wrist instead and dragged him to the dojo that housed the well and locked them in.

"Don't come in! Inuyasha, look! It followed you here!"

Inuyasha kept cutting at it but it began growing back again. Just then, Kagome found the main string. She cut her hand with it and once Inuyasha cut it, and the hair receded back.

"Let's go, right now."

"I thought that you didn't want to go back." 

"I don't."

Inuyasha draped the top of his jumpsuit on top of her head.

"It's made from the fur of the fire rat. You'll have some protection at least."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't need it."

"Speak for yourself dog boy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He jumped on top of the ledge and held his hand out. She hesitated for a second before taking it, and they hopped back into the well.

Kagome felt his arms around her waist for a second before he threw her into the air, and she landed on her knees outside the well.

"You could've warned me you know."

"Whatever."

"There's a lot of hair here. All we need to do is find the main hair and it'll lead us right to her." 

"Why are we looking for her-"

"We need to find her before she finds us. She had her hair follow you. So maybe she thinks you have a part of the jewel too."

"Whatever. Do you see the main one?"

Kagome paused and found it closer to the floor.

"There!"

"Well here, get on my back."

"What?"

"It's faster if I run so get on."

He lowed to one knee and Kagome got on, secretly thanking the fact that her pajamas were shorts.

They found a bow and a basket full of arrows on the ground. As they jumped on a tree it snapped in half.

"It's here!"

"Where?"

"Left! Right! Left!"

Inuyasha was brought from underneath her and held by his arms and legs. Kagome fell to the ground, scraping her knees.

_Ouch, son of a-_

"What the hell is that thing?"

A large nest of hair was at the top of a tree trunk.

"Oh my, look at the cute doggy. You must be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha strained against the hair and growled at her.

Yura commented on Inuyasha's hair and the next thing Kagome knew, Yura sliced at Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha!"

_Damn dog, why did he have to get hurt?_

Just as Yura ran for Inuyasha again, Kagome released her arrow, hitting Yura in the side.

"Get him down right nor or next time it'll be your head!"

"Oh, I think she wants you back Inuyasha. Her hair isn't as pretty as yours, but I guess I'll made do."

"Not as pretty?"

"Oh like this IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW?"

Kagome aimed an arrow and released one of Inuyasha's arms.

The nest opened and revealed the many skulls.

Yura said something to Inuyasha and aimed fire at Kagome.

She ducked under the red top and tucked all of her limbs in.

_So this thing is fire proof?_

Once the fire diminished Kagome noticed Yura was paying all of her attention to Inuyasha. That's when Kagome noticed that even though her hand was cut off, the red comb still worked. Her eyes traveled the strand from her comb to a bright red skull. She ran up to the hair and started to climb it.

She was almost there by the time Yura noticed her and tied her up. Yura swung at her arm and it only broke the katana.

_Why wasn't my arm cut off? Are you telling me that this thing protects against blades too?_

Inuyasha attacked Yura and released the main hair from her grasp, causing Kagome to fall.

Within second she felt Inuyasha's warm hands on her shoulder and underneath her knees.

Inuyasha was suddenly stabbed in the shoulder with the blunt end of the katana blade.

"You forget I'm immortal?"

Kagome scurried for the red skull and started jabbing an arrow in it.

The katana froze in place and Yura screamed in outrage.

Kagome gave one final jerk into the skull and it broke, leaving the comb behind.

"So Yura was just a comb?"

"Yura didn't really use it as much as it used her."

He fell to the ground clutching his chest.

_Oh god, he really is hurt!_

"Inuyasha, you only got hurt because I have your kimono."

"What happened to the sacred jewel?"

_One track mind as always._

Kagome held up the bag and offered a smile to him.

"Kagome, let's go."

_God his voice is so sexy._

When Kagome's smile widened he looked at her funny.

"What?"

"You said my name."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I think that you like me more now."

"Psht. I still think you're pretty useless."

_Jackass._

"Remind me next time not to save you."

She crossed her arms and walked away back towards the well.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome woke up refreshed and decided to head to feudal Japan first thing. Her mom ironed it out with the school last night that Kagome was out visiting a sick relative overseas and to have her homework done by computer. She decided she'd work on her homework on Sundays, and hunt for the jewel shards the rest of the week.

After dressing in a pair of jean shorts and a red cotton shirt, she pulled her thick wavy hair up and went to the bathroom to grab a first aid kit for Inuyasha. She searched her closet for an old back pact to carry things in. She had a few outfits, a pair of pajamas, the first aid kit, a few cups of ramen noodles, and bathing supplies.

"Bye mom, bye Souta, bye grandpa! I'll be back by Sunday!"

As she left she noticed her bow from school.

_Do I take it?_

_No, I'll break it._

_But, what if I need it?_

The bow was able to fold so she tucked it into her backpack and headed for the dojo. She spotted the bike and decided to toss it in with her.

She struggled to get it out of the well but succeeded anyways.

After putting her backpack into the little basket she pedaled to the village, enjoying the breeze on her face. But for some reason, her thoughts went to Inuyasha.

_I wonder if he knows I'm here yet. Where is he even staying? Not with Kaede of course, he hates her. Well, he hates me to, but he has a weird way showing it. He's protected me, but that's probably because I can sense where the shards are._

Speaking of the shard, she found a tic tac case and strung it on a necklace, so she can keep the shard close to her. She left her bike by Kaede's hut and went to the tree Inuyasha was most likely at.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"What do you want?"

"I need to heal your wounds!"

"With what?"

"A first aide kit of course!"

"First aide kit?"

"Yeah, it has bandages and alcohol in it."

"Why would you want to get me drunk?"

"Not that alcohol you idiot, it's to keep your wounds from getting infected."

"I don't need it, go away."

"You do too! I was there remember? Come down here!"

"Nothing to it."

"I said come down here!"

She growled at him and rested her hands on her hips.

"Quit doing that!"

"Do what?"

"Growling!"

"Why? You do it!"

"Because I'm part dog demon you idiot."

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

"Sit boy!"

She smirked at the sound of him hitting the ground face first.

"What'd you do that for?"

Kagome kneeled down beside him with the first aide tin.

"I'm just going to take a look okay?"

"I said go away! You act like I'm the one who loss!"

Kagome growled at him and startled his waist, trying to get her hands on his kimono top, but his wrists grabbed hers.

"I said take it off!"

"And I said I don't want to!"

She tried ignoring the heat pouring to her middle but failed as he thrashed underneath her.

_He can pull me off easily, so why isn't he?_

"Undress!"

"No!"

He pushed her off and stood up, revealing half of his chiseled chest.

"I would've thought that you'd know by now that my body is different than yours!"

Kagome blushed as that mental picture stayed in her head and all the sudden, Inuyasha was in her face.

"You smell different."

"What?"

With one final sniff he let it be and fixed his kimono top.

"Ouch."

He smacked his chest and pulled his hand back.

"So you _do_ get fleas!"

"Shut up. Well if it isn't Myoga the flea. What do you want?"

"Lord Inuyasha-"

Kagome sprayed bug spray and the thing froze.

"What's that for?"

"Oh, you didn't want him dead?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They sat at Kaede's hut, Kagome closest to the fire as the night was a lot chillier than what she remembered.

"What do you mean someone's trying to find my father's tomb?"

"As guardian of his final resting place I can bare it no longer."

"So you took off and came here instead."

_I know that tone, Inuyasha's not happy. He has a right to be though, this guy's a coward._

"It's the remains that are important. And they are no longer there."

"So where are the remains then?"

"No one knows."

"Some guardian you are."

"You're father's remains are very valuable. He ruled over most of the western lands. His blood was very tasty. Something you seem to have inherited from him."

Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"And what about his mom?"

"Oh she was quite a sight. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Inuyasha stood up and stomped on Myoga. 

"Hey, that wasn't very nice you jackass."

"Just drop it okay. She died a long time ago."

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and Kagome stood up to follow him.

"Sorry about Inuyasha Myoga."

The sun had fallen and the moon shun brightly over the village. Kagome went to the tree she knew Inuyasha would be at and noticed he was on the tallest branch. She looked to the lowest one and jumped up to grab the closet branch. Her foot set against the trunk as she lifted herself up and continued to climb to the same branch Inuyasha was on.

"You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Yeah well, then you wouldn't have to hear my voice as you hunted for the shards."

He smirked a little before falling silent. She decided to take her chances.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for asking about your mom. I didn't know you had a harsh past or-"

"My mom wasn't cruel to me. Didn't I say to drop it?"

"You know me, I'm pure mouth."

"Obviously."

"Inuyasha, I know your mom was a human. And I know that you hate me but-"

"I never hated my mother."

"Oh, well, uh-"

"Can you ever be quiet?"

"No, not when I'm curious. Why won't you tell me about her?"

"No."

"Inuyasha-"

"Something's coming, can't you feel it?"

Kagome closed her eyes and suddenly noticed a strong presence.

Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her and dropped them down, behind the tree trunk with Inuyasha holding Kagome to his chest.

_Oh god._

_Oh wait, what is that?_

_A carriage?_

_Who's that lady inside?_

Inuyasha stiffened and gently pushed her away to walk towards the carriage.

"Inuyasha?"

"That's my mom."

"What?"

A large demon crushed the carriage and held the woman who looked like his mother in its claw. Inuyasha ran for the demon, barely missing bursts of fire.

"Sesshomaru!"

_Who's Sesshomaru?_

"I've missed you too little brother."

_Little brother?_

"Inuyasha, he called you his little brother."

Inuyasha only growled loudly in response.

"Oh, a mortal, this is quite interesting."

At the stare he was giving her, Kagome ducked behind Inuyasha in fear. 

"Yeah, what of it?"

_Way to go Kagome, this guy could probably kill you faster than Inuyasha._

"Others would be ashamed, but with you little brother, the girl quite suits you. This taste for mortals, it'd seem you'd have enough of them. Or is this a taste you've gotten from father?"

Inuyasha stopped growling to speak.

"That's not it then is it? You couldn't have gotten this far just to tell me that!"

"Be not a fool. I have no such time to waste. The tomb of our father, where must I seek it?"

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?"

"See but never seen, protected but not known to its protector. No other clues are known."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"I see. Well you leave me no other choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you."

He cracked a whip at the demon and the demon grasped the woman claimed to be Inuyasha's mother tighter.

"Nice try but we both know she's been dead for years!"

"I have come back Inuyasha."

At the sound of the supposed mother's voice Kagome froze. She heard a deep raspy voice of a true demon. Inuyasha obviously didn't.

He cut off the demon's hand and it released his 'mother'. Kagome ran up to the woman to see what it really was but it looked so real.

"Kagome, take her and leave-"

"I don't think so."

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru whip at the demon. The demon in turn went to attack Kagome and the women but Inuyasha got in the way. Kagome never expected the woman to aim a sphere of light at Inuyasha, and have it engulf all three of them.

When she woke up it felt like she was under at least ten huge blankets of evil magic. Her eyelids were the only thing that could move and she was forced to look at Inuyasha standing face to face with his 'mother'.

The woman moved closer and Kagome suddenly saw her reflection in the pond.

_Oh my god, she has no reflection._

Kagome tried to speak but found she couldn't.

_Inuyasha! Look down!_

_Ugh you stupid dog LOOK DOWN!_

_Or at least look at me!_

The woman pulled Inuyasha to her and suddenly, chains appeared around Kagome. The beautiful place they were in disappeared to where they were before.

_It's an illusion, this place, his mom, all of it!_

_Owe! Son of a-_

Myoga had bitten her and she slapped where he was.

"Hey, you broke the spell!"

Kagome quickly hid behind a rock as she saw Jaken arrive. He yelled at the faceless woman who had Inuyasha halfway in her body. Something about, the tomb, and soul sucking.

As he was scolding the woman Kagome snatched his staff and whacked him with it like a golf ball.

"You stupid little toad bastard!"

She gasped at the fact that Inuyasha was almost gone within this woman and ran through the pond to get to him, not knowing that was the way to retrieve Inuyasha back.

When he fell out of the body, Kagome was at his side in an instant.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

"How dare she! You pretended, but I fell for it, I honestly believed you were her!"

"It was Jaken and your brother Sesshomaru."

"What did you-"

"Inuyasha. I know where it is now."

Sesshomaru walked up to them and Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha's shoulders. He was jerked out of her grip and his brother gripped him by his throat.

"Of all the places for him to hide it, all this time for it to be under our noses. Or to be correct, above our noses."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How would you like to come with me and find out?"

Suddenly, he held to fingers to Inuyasha's right eyes and drew out his pupil, the black pearl.

He dropped Inuyasha and Kagome cradled his head in her lap for the few seconds he was down.

"Our father hid his tomb in your right eye."

Sesshomaru stepped back and aimed something at Inuyasha, but the undead mother stepped in the way and took the hit instead, it killing her.

"Hey you! You fucking bastard, what the hell is it you're doing?"

_Kagome, why did you just do that? Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"Your mortal is feisty Inuyasha."

Jaken handed him the staff and Sesshomaru dropped the pearl to the ground, hitting it twice with the staff.

A large black portal opened up and they both stepped inside of it. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and they went in too.

It was a weird feeling of flying yet falling. A skeleton bird caught them though as they headed for a large skull.

_That couldn't be his dad's head could it? No way is a demon so big!_

"This is him at his truest form. When he was with my mother, he was like Sesshomaru."

"You mean Sesshomaru can get this huge?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Myoga piped up.

"Your brother is after the two swords buried within your fathers bones."

They found him in their father's chest cavity bones. The bird left them at the fourth set of ribs. Inuyasha immediately went to attack his brother.

"Show respect Inuyasha, this is our father's tomb."

"Look who's talking! You're the one trying to rob his bones!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's attention was on the sword sitting at the base of the ribs.

Inuyasha ignored the sword to attack Sesshomaru uselessly and Kagome has had enough of it.

"You stupid idiot get the dumb sword!"

"Kagome. Why the hell should I?"

"You stupid dog! Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out! If you can't hurt his body, hit him in his pride!"

"I get it, I get. I'll do it, but only to see the look on his face."

Kagome huffed and dug in her backpack for her bow, hoping no one would see her.

_Shit I have no arrows._

She saw a small bone, maybe someone's ulna, and grabbed it, just in case. When she looked back, she saw Inuyasha struggling.

"Pull harder you idiot, use both hands!"

When he couldn't pull it out, Sesshomaru attacked. Inuyasha was barely dodging so Kagome decided to take matters into her own hands. She landed on Jaken's head and almost spat on him.

Jaken struck her but she took his staff and knocked him out. Approaching the sword she brought her hands together, only leaving her ring and middle fingers up, grasping eacs.h other, one under the other.

Her mind focused into a inner spirit and she grasped the sword after a moment.

'_Inutaisho, I am not a threat, please let me have the sword so I can help Inuyasha.'_

Her concentration unfocused for a second as she saw Inuyasha pinned under Sesshomaru, his other hand posed to poison him.

"Inuyasha!"

The sword fell with her and she said a small 'yes' before Sesshomaru was focused on her.

"Who are you? And how could you draw the sword?"

Kagome cocked her hip and pocked him in the chest with her free hand.

"I asked your father for it dog breath!"

"You-"

"Asked, that's right."

"You could draw it when me and my brother could not. Father always did prefer humans. Now, give it here."

"No way! Who says you get to have it? I pulled it out, I say who it goes to."

Inuyasha interrupted them.

"Don't be stupid! Just give it to him! You're a little girl-"

"Shut up Inuyasha you jackass! I can handle myself!"

"Oh like you did with Yura?"

"I saved you remember!"

"Only because you had my kimono!"

Kagome growled at him deep in her throat and it apparently caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do _what?_"

"Growl. You're human."

"Like I care? I guess hanging around this jackass so much has an effect on me."

"Inuyasha, your patience with this girl is slim, and yet you seem to protect her, indulge her, and even love her."

Kagome froze in place as her head began to swim.

_He loves me?_

_Impossible, Inuyasha loves no one._

"Hate to break it to you Sesshy, but I _hate_ your brother, and I know the feeling's mutual."

He attacked her with something and she flew back inside the hollow rib bones, about to pass out.

_They're fighting again._

_Inutaisho, why did you have two sons?_

_Two sons who hate each other so very much._

_Please, don't let them kill each other._

She heard Inuyasha shout something about his mother, and her.

_Okay Kagome, time to get up._

Kagome dusted off the debris and grasped the sword, catching the attention of the brothers.

"Sesshomaru you BASTARD! You tried to kill me! I'll have your stupid HEAD!"

She walked over to Inuyasha and dumped the sword into his hands.

"You better get him Inuyasha; I have faith in your stupid dog head."

"Yeah sure, but how are you still alive?" 

"Don't sound too disappointed. I'm guessing it's the sword."

Before they knew it, Sesshomaru had transformed into his true form and Inuyasha shoved her back.

His drool alone was poisonous. It was filling the ground. It never bothered Inuyasha but Kagome knew that she had to get up fast. She climbed up the ribs fast, getting to the fifth one and was forced to watch the fight below.

Not soon after the fight had taken to above the skull to let the fumes out.

"You can do this dog breath!"

"Whatever I'll live. This stupid sword isn't doing shit. You on the other hand-"

"So, I'm supposed to give up hope on getting out of here?"

She didn't know what hit her, but the thought of her own death made her let out a few tears.

"No, no, no, no, no! No crying!"

"You jackass I can cry if I want!"

"Just sit there and let me protect you!"

_He really cares that much?_

All the sudden, Kagome heard something.

_That sound, it's like a pulse._

_A pulse of power._

_The same I felt when Inuyasha awoken._

_Is it Tessaiga? _

The sword had transformed into its true self, in the shape of a fang. Inuyasha had slit his brother's arm and Kagome thought she'd be sick. He sliced at him again and Sesshomaru disappeared. When Inuyasha fell to his knees, Kagome was at his side in an instant.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I take it back; this thing isn't so worthless after all."

A skeleton bird arrived and Tessaiga returned to normal. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and off they were.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they landed safely on the ground, the whole disappeared into the black pearl which found its way back into Inuyasha's eye.

His hand lingered before he let go and she turned to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually, I feel okay. Everything's back to normal and at least I know that the old man can rest in peace."

They told Kaede everything and she only nodded along.

"What I want to know child is that how was ye able to pull the sword when both brothers could not?"

"I just asked Inutaisho if I could to help Inuyasha."

Myoga butted in.

"Let's not forget that Tessaiga was made by Inutaisho to protect Inuyasha's mother. His love for mortals is what allows Inuyasha to wield the blade, and his love for Kagome is what allowed her to pull it."

Kagome felt heat to her cheeks.

"Inuyasha doesn't love me, he hates me alright?"

_Why is everyone determined to remind me of this today?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome went for another bath, leaving conditioner in her hair as she washed her body in the river.

"What is that stuff?"

_I honestly don't see why he has to follow me all the damn time. Oh wait, it's because I have to jewel._

"It's soap Inuyasha. I bet you wouldn't know what that was would you?"

"Shut up, I know what soap is."

Kagome dunked her head to rinse off her condition but felt Inuyasha's presence stir in the tree.

When she got back up to the surface she wrapped her towel around her body, and another around her hair.

"Hey, where are my clothes?"

Inuyasha jumped down to greet her.

"I thought I saw something move."

A few short whistles were heard and Kagome followed the sound to see a weird monkey and a boy about her age.

"Hey, give me back my clothes!"

"St-st-stand back!"

He waved his katana at them but Kagome wasn't impressed.

"Whatever kid, can I please have my clothes?"

"Here, all I wanted was food."

"You wanted food?"

Kagome pulled a bag of chips out of her bag and handed them to him.

"Here, why didn't you say so?"

She went behind the bushes to change into a pink summer dress. When she got back, the boy was already done.

"I thank you woman. Your food was delicious."

"My _name_ is Kagome. And this brute over here is Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Nobunaga. But I hope you'll excuse me I have an important mission to carry out."

"Important mission huh? Say, you're pretty cute." 

"Kagome!"

"Shush Inuyasha, he is."

The boy blushed furiously.

"Would you like help on your mission? I mean, we have our own but they may cross paths."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They arrived at Feudal mansion and Kagome could feel the presence of a shard, plus the presence of a demon.

"This place reeks of a demon. Kagome-"

"Yeah, one's here."

Kagome had found a supply of arrows since the three days they had left the village. Her bow from school was tucked neatly in her back pack just in case.

They had reached the top of the hill and Kagome checked the sleeping gaurds.

"Their sleep isn't natural."

She pinched one.

"Nope, it's hypnotic."

They searched the halls for some princess and Kagome was slightly jealous. She hasn't had a boyfriend since freshmen year and she couldn't even get one in feudal japan.

He found his princess and Myoga woke her up by sucking her blood.

"He's here."

Kagome nodded and they stood up to leave, but the demon came to them.

"I thought I heard something in here." 

_His voice is so annoying!_

Inuyasha slashed at the bandages cover his face and the demon appeared to be a toad.

"Ewe!"

And that's when she saw it.

"Inuyasha, there's a shard in his right shoulder!"

The toad released a toxic gas and Kagome covered her mouth with the top of her dress. Inuyasha punched a whole to the outside, releasing the air. When the toad reached to grab the princess Kagome released an arrow into its eye.

"You stupid little girl! I'll take you instead!"

His slimy hands grabbed around her waist and she was taken off into the next room across the compound. He spit something off her and before she could retaliate she was inside a bubble, with a overwhelming feeling of the need to sleep.

_What's going on?_

_Why won't my body wake up?_

_Where's Inuyasha?_

Time had passed before her bubble literally popped and Nobunaga caught her. Inuyasha was holding the shard and finally looked at her.

"Thank you Nobunaga, you too Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They sat in a clearing while Nobunaga looked on to the village his love interest lived in with her husband.

"So you risked your life for the man who loves the same woman as you?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say I'm pretty stupid."

"You're not stupid! I think it's sweet."

He stood up and Kagome followed suit.

"Thank you, the both of you. But I think it's time to get back to my village now."

He kissed Kagome's cheek and she blushed. Inuyasha let out a 'hey' as the boy and his monkey made his way to the village.

"So Inuyasha, where do we go now?"

"Hell if I know. At least we have another shard."

Kagome nodded, still slightly dazed.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

She sighed and pulled out a kettle, a hot plate, and two cups of ramen.

"Just give me a few minutes okay."

"Whatever."

_Stubborn much? Sometimes, I can't stand the guy._

"You know Inuyasha, we've been up for almost twenty four hours. Shouldn't we rest a little?"

"_You _can rest. I can go for a few days without sleep."

Kagome sighed and waited for the water to boil and poured it in to the cups and let them sit for another three minutes.

"Alright Inuyasha, here you go."

They ate in silence and Kagome finished quickly so she could take a nap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey you."

Kagome gave a small grunt before turning on her side.

"Get up!"

She waved her hand in indifference and felt Inuyasha stand at her feet, covering her from the son.

"Inuyasha-"

"We need to keep going."

Kagome sighed in frustration and left to change and refresh behind a bush. Tired of wearing a dress she chose to wear a pair of red cotton shorts from last year's volley ball and a black beater.

"Inuyasha-"

She was cut off by the sky darkening and Inuyasha growling softly.

"You down there!"

_Wait, are you kidding? That sounds like a kid!_

"You posses a piece of the shikon no tama."

Suddenly the sky lightened up and a big pink bubble appeared with huge eyes and tiny arms.

"Hand over the jewel!"

Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his stupor first and poked the bubble with his claw. It went flying and Kagome went to it.

"It's a kid?"

The boy had red hair, a big fluffy tail, and cute little clothes.

"You're a spunky little brat, aren't you? Nice tail, what are you a badger, a squirrel, or something?"

"I'm a fox you idiot!"

"He's so cute! Let me hold him when you're done."

"Do you mind? I have to teach him a lesson."

He punched the kid in the head and handed him over. The boy reached for her jewel shards down her shirt and Kagome smacked his hands.

"Why do you want to get _my_ jewel shards anyways?"

"To avenge my father."

"You don't mean-"

"He's not strong enough Kagome."

"AM TOO!"

"Whatever kid, I'll take care of whomever and get their jewel shards."

"You can't defeat the thunder brothers. This is a battle for full demons, you're only half. I can _smell_ the human in you."

"That's now way to talk to Inuyasha, uh-"

"Shippo, my name is shippo."

Inuyasha hit him on the head a few times before Shippo summoned a statue and used a spirit tag to keep Inuyasha there.

He jumped up and snatched her necklace, taking off faster than Kagome could see.

"Get back here you brat!"

Kagome ran after him and found him near a pound with an ugly, ugly, demon.

From what she saw, the demon was standing on Shippo's tail, about to attack him. Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow quickly and shot him through the nose.

"Shippo get over here now! And you, ugly, don't move an inch!"

She grazed his head trying to get to the jewel shard that was on his forehead. The demon became upset and aimed at her a beam.

"Kagome we have to go! That's what killed my father!"

Turning around quickly, she had only a few seconds to spare by not getting hit but passing out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome's self conscious noticed a horrible smell before she opened her eyes.

_Ewe, what the heck is that?_

_Wait, where am I?_

She picked her upper body up slowly noticing that ugly demon stirring something.

"Where am I?"

"That's the least of your worries little girl."

He gave her a nasty stare and she was well aware that she had nothing to defend herself with.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because, I need the hair of a priestess to finish my hair potion."

"I'd rather die than give you my hair!"

"Shush! If brother Hiten hears you that may as well happen!"

_Did he really just shush me?_

The wall broke down and Kagome saw another cute boy but he had his arm wrapped another girl.

"I thought I heard someone talking Manten. Who's she?"

"She's mine! I found her first."

Kagome felt a shudder of disgust and fear rack her body.

_Oh god Inuyasha get here soon!_

"Don't worry; I have no use for her. Not when I have this vixen."

_Oh what, so I'm not good enough?_

Kagome zoned out as they talked but was snapped alert as the normal looking boy reached his hand behind him and charred the girl, and went to leave. But before, the ugly one heaved a meat cleaver at her head.

"Hey wait! I can help you get Shippo's jewel shard. I can sense them."

_Great, I've convinced the stupid one. But his brother is a different story.  
_

"Do you guys know about the strong handsome Inuyasha?"

The older brother snorted before answering.

"That half breed? I would hardly call him strong."

"Well he has more parts of the jewel."

The older boy sat beside her in a flash.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

_Here it goes Kagome, let's hope this sounds convincing._

"Inuyasha is madly in love with me. If you take me with you as a captive, I know he'll come try and rescue me."

_Yeah right._

They took her on a weird black cloud and met Inuyasha and Shippo on a trail towards where they held her captive.

"Inuyasha!"

Relief filled Kagome as she looked down on him.

"Hand over your shards or I burn your lover to a crisp!"

Inuyasha stared blankly before a confused look crossed over his face.

"Wait, we're supposed to be lovers? Well Kagome-"

"Now's not the time to be shy _Inu-baby_."

"You need love to be lovers Kagome-"

"You know you love me! Now say it!"

"No! I don't love you-"

"After all we've been through together, this is how I get repaid?"

"ENOUGH!"

The older boy was getting upset fast and Kagome felt real fear for her life in only a few seconds. Hiten launched at Inuyasha and they started fighting immediately. Kagome cheered him on of course, but when she saw Manten was about to uneven the odds, she pushed him off the cloud.

The demon made a large crater in his fall and soon the cloud disappeared, leaving Kagome to fall and land on the plump demon.

"Hey, thanks for breaking my fall."

"No problem, but now, it's time to kill you."

Kagome went for a sprint but stumbled over a rock. Suddenly a top appeared on top of his head and got larger as milliseconds passed.

"Hurry Kagome!"

She saw Shippo on the edge of the crater and ran to him.

Before she could get a word in the demon became insanely angry and started shooting lightening out of his mouth. Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran behind a rock far enough away to not get hurt.

"I can smell you're fear. I'll hunt you down and have your head."

Kagome stiffened behind the rock as he got closer and she covered Shippo's mouth with her hand, and her mouth with the other.

When she sensed his presence near she threw shippo behind a rock and dove for his face, getting the arrow out of his nose.

_If I can get the jewel shard this can all be over._

Within seconds she felt his hands around her throat. She tried telling herself she'd be alright, but she could still hear the fight between Inuyasha and Hiten.

His grip released from her throat suddenly and she coughed immediately. Her teary eyes cleared to see Shippo biting Manten. Within seconds, she saw Tessaiga impaled in his back. Kagome grabbed Shippo to run but he demanded she grab his father. With a frustrated sigh she did, but Hiten shot lightening near them, making Kagome fall back into the crater with Shippo and his father's fur.

Inuyasha was at her side and she sat up grudgingly. His fingers softly grazed her throat and a weird shiver went down her body.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"None of this is your fault Kagome."

Hiten attacked again and when Inuyasha defeated him, five shards were left from the brothers.

Inuyasha was mumbling to Myoga as Kagome picked up Shippo.

"Inuyasha, you did it! I'm so proud of you!"

He looked sadly at her and when the fox fire emitting around Kagome started to disperse, he grabbed at her, and pulled them to his chest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't leave me."

_What?_

Her face flushed and when the fire calmed down, he stood looking confused.

"I would never leave you Inuyasha."

"Why aren't you dead?"

'Slap'

"OWE!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._

A/N: I can't remember which movies go with which seasons. Anyone willing to help me out here?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome sat in the bushes eyeing the well. She couldn't feel a certain presence so she decided to make a run for it. Just as she leaped into the air, a flash of red covered her vision before she collided with a very strong chest.

"Owe Inuyasha, what the-"

"And where do you think you're going Ka-Go-Me?"

_Damn him and his strength, good looks, and chiseled abs._

"I have homework to turn in. It's my senior year and I'm not going to no graduate."

She stood up and brushed off her school uniform.

"Now if you excuse me- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

A large boulder appeared in his hands and he went to drop it on the well. She moved to sit on the well.

"Move out of the way! You're not going into that weird era of yours!"

Kagome blew him a kiss before standing up, and jumping down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome rode the city bus to the school and walked up the familiar steps. It was about the start of the last period of the day. The hallways still smelt the same but suddenly, she felt a weird presence.

_Well, I'm a reincarnation. I wonder if anyone else is too._

"Ah, Miss Higurashi!"

She turned to see the secretary smiling at her.

"Hello Mrs. Ukanai. I have my homework!"

"Excellent, right on time. How's you're grandfather?"

"Oh, you know Gramps. Kooky as always."

"Alright, have a good weekend."

"You too Ma'am. Oh, do you have my new homework?"

"Yes, and a few tests. No cheating now."

"I promise!"

Kagome smiled before leaving the room. She looked down at her feet as she walked and bumped into somebody.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Kagome?"

"Hojo!"

_Man, Hojo has gotten adorable!_

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Doing a weird home school/ high school combination. I've been helping my mom a lot at the hospital."

"Ah, I see. Say Kagome-"

A sudden demon spike caught Kagome's attention but it was farther away.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I have to go. Bye!"

She started off a sprint out of the school building and hailed a cab.

"Higurashi shrines! And step on it!"

She pulled out what money she had but she knew it was enough.

While the cab sped off she pulled out her bow and one of three arrows. Once it skidded to a stop she noticed a building in the shrine was smoking, and her mother was standing at the entrance with a fire fighter.

"Mom! What happened?"

"The old supply room was one fire and grandpa was stuck inside."

"Grandpa-!"

"He's fine Kagome, he'll just be in the hospital for a few days. You stay here and wait for Souta alright?"

Kagome nodded and gripped her bow tightly.

_That presence was here. It's lingering._

She pulled out the small jar with jewel shards that she wore.

_Can this jewel be what caused it?_

"Kagome!"

Her little brother hugged her around the waist.

"Souta, there was a fire in the store house but no one was hurt. Grandpa got trapped but he's in the hospital. Mom's visiting him there.

Suddenly, the presence spiked again and Kagome was alerted more by something coming over the police intercom as one was coming up to talk to her. It mentioned a rogue fire truck smashing everything in the way.

'The number of injuries and casualties can't be told by anyone because when they get hurt, they seem to disappear.'

"Come on Souta, let's get ready for dinner. I'll make us something small."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome sat at her desk doing her test and getting started on homework early. She had changed into her pajamas already, and could hear Souta leave his room and stand in the hallway.

"Come on in Souta."

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Well, sure, but what's got you so scared?"

"Grandpa was covering his face when they brought him out. He was scared of something."

Kagome's pencil stilled but put on a fake smile, for her brother's sake.

"Grandpa's strong Souta, he'll be okay. I'll be up late working on this homework. You don't mind do you?"

"No."

He placed his pillow on the ground and his sleeping bag underneath it.

When Souta fell asleep Kagome let out a deep sigh.

_This is my entire fault. I brought the shard back to the shrine and now Grandpa's hurt._

The window next to her shook but there was no strong breeze.

Suddenly, a metal square burst through the window and Kagome covered Souta's now awake body.

It was a blob with a mask.

"The flesh eating mask!"

_Oh, this is not good._

She grabbed Souta's hand and rushed him downstairs where her bow was laying at the door way. After grabbing her bows she dragged him to the well.

The mask thing fell before them, splitting them up.

"Give me the jewel shards!"

_Shit! It has a shard in its forehead! I have to get Souta out of here and into the shrine that houses the well. _

"Souta! Run to the well and _get_ Inuyasha! Tell him there are jewel shards here as well. That should get his attention!"

Her brother hesitated before sprinting off. Kagome sighed when she saw he closed the doors behind him and sprinted out of the shrine.

_With all this running you'd think I'd be ripped by now._

She felt Inuyasha's presence above all else and soon found a construction site. After pausing for a breath she thought she was in the clear but the blob appeared before her.

"Hand me the jewel shards!"

She went to aim her arrow but it shot out a limb and knocked it out of her hands, hurting her wrist.

_Oh god, this is it!_

She braced for the next impact but a familiar voice rang in her head instead.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

The thing split in half and Inuyasha landed beside her, with Souta on his back.

"Souta! Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're here!"

Her brother climbed off Inuyasha's back and hugged her.

Kagome bit her lip as he bumped her wrist and held back a whimper.

_Great, it's sprained._

"Kagome-"

The blob formed again and seemed bigger.

"Who DARES attack me?"

Inuyasha launched at the mask, punching it, but the masked sucked him in. It floated in the air and tried to get on Kagome's face. She held it back with her good wrist and grabbed her necklace with the other.

"Souta! Take the shards and run!"

Kagome snapped off her necklace and tossed it to him. He took off quickly but the mask caught up to him. Before Kagome could open her mouth Inuyasha was out and slicked up the mask.

She stood up and tenderly held the wrist as Inuyasha picked up the shard.

The sun rose quickly by the time Kagome reached them.

"Inuyasha, thank you so much."

He opened his mouth but shut it to look confused before speaking again.

"What happened to your hand?"

"That thing sprained it before I could aim my arrow at him."

He gently took her hand and looked it over. Then, he noticed something else.

"You don't heal very well. I can still see those hand prints form that stupid demon."

_I was hoping no one would notice._

"Yeah, but my bones heal easier for some reason. Maybe it's the priestess powers or something."

"Maybe."

His gaze held longer on her wrist before he put it down. Souta yawned loudly breaking the tension.

"Souta, we should get you home. I think I better head back into the well before any other horrible things happen."

Souta nodded and looked barely awake. She saw Inuyasha give him a piggy back and wrap an arm around her waste.

"Inuyasha?"

"Like I'm walking all day! Let's get this kid back to the shrine before we head home."

_Home?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha.

"Shippo you call yourself a demon? You're not supposed to get sea sick."

"I'm trying Inuyasha!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she finished her essay. With a sigh she put it back in her backpack and thought back to what happened just hours before she was riding along the river in a boat with those two.

_I can't believe Hojo actually asked me out on a date!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So what do you say Kagome?"

Hojo had appeared at her doorstep just as she was about to leave back for the past.

"Well, I don't know Hojo. When I get back on Saturday I'll give you a call okay?"

_Yeah right, I'll be lucky if I get back by Saturday._

"Oh, okay Kagome. Have fun on your trip!" 

Kagome waved and waited until he was down the shrine steps before heading to the well.

"What's taking you so long?"

Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the well with an annoyed look on his face.

"It just took me an extra while alright!"

"Whatever."

"Say Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What are the chances of getting back by Saturday?"

"Fair I guess. One question, when's Saturday again?"

Kagome just shook her head with a sigh and stood on the edge with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both dropped down into the well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So now there they were about ten minutes down the river and Kagome still couldn't sense any shards.

Suddenly, a girl dropped over the edge and Inuyasha's quick reflexes caught her. They landed on a near by rock and Kagome maneuvered the boat to land.

The girl freaked out for some reason but Kagome got her to calm down.

"Do you mind telling me what that was up there?"

"A spider head demon. These mountains have been plagued by them since spring time. Many other villages have already been destroyed."

"Sounds scary, hey Inuyasha-"

"Did you sense any jewel shards?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then we have to get going."

"Inuyasha! We can't just leave with that demon on the loose!"

"Listen, I don't go slaughtering demons every time a human comes running to me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They walked up the temple steps to the village. The girl had sprained her ankle trying to get up the mountain so Inuyasha ended up carrying her on his back.

_She better enjoy it up there, that's my place._

Kagome froze at the thought.

_Since when do I care what girl Inuyasha carries on his back?_

_He's single; I'm single, so why does it matter?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome changed into her pajamas as they agreed to stay. Shippo was already passed out on her bag, and Inuyasha and Kagome were given mats. Kagome rested her head on her arms, silently mad and Inuyasha but he caught her attention at the way he was staying outside.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_Oh whatever._

She crawled on her hands and knees towards him and sat on the opposite side of the sliding door's frame.

Suddenly, a sharp spike of demon presence caused them both to stand up. Kagome hurried to her bag to pull out a couple of arrows and her bow just as hundreds of demon spiders appeared out of bushes and trees.

"Inuyasha!"

"There's dozens. You two make a break for it, I can handle 'em."

She paused and grabbed Shippo before nodding and running towards the temple entrance. Her steps paused as she looked back to see the Tessaiga not transforming, and Inuyasha was starting to get stuck in a massive web.

Kagome cursed under her breath as she tried to pull him out, using her arrows to cut away at the thick silk.

"Inuyasha, something's going on that you're not telling me!"

With a final tug he came loose and they ran out of the village and to a near by clearing.

"Inuyasha!"

She saw him kneel and followed suit, resting in front of him. Slowly she pulled the web out of his hair, only to see it was no longer silver, but black.

He stared into her eyes, brown meeting brown and she felt a sudden heat fill her insides.

_He's hot even with different colors!_

"You both should leave me. If you think you can rely on my strength, you're wrong."

"Inuyasha! Tell me what's going on, quit being such a jerk!"

"There are times, where half demons such as me, are subject to loose my spiritual powers. Mine's on the night of the first cycle, when the moon is dark. Basically, I'm not stronger than you. Okay, maybe a little. But that's because you're weak. I didn't tell you because you would run."

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So what, you think I'm going to just run away. I can't believe you Inuyasha, I'm _not_ shallow! Besides, I don't need you. I can take care of us both. If you told me that tonight was your night I wouldn't have insisted we stay here! Talk about leaning on your close friends."

"I don't trust anybody. But it has nothing to do with you. It's how I've protected myself."

"You trusted Kikyou."

"And look where it got me! Stuck to a tree for a hundred years!"

Kagome felt the tears fill her eyes and willed them not to fall, but they were disobedient.

"I just wish you trusted me more, otherwise we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Wait, Kagome, don't cry-"

"Whatever! Don't cry my ass."

Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and the two arrows.

"Kagome-"

"You stay here with Shippo to protect you. I'm doing this on my own."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome entered the priest's room where the demon presence felt the strongest.

"So, you were planning this right from the start hm?"

The priest's wild eyes went over her and his neck extended beyond human capacity. A spider demon must've token over his body easily.

"I smell the shards on you. Hand them over!"

"Yeah right!"

Kagome aimed her arrow but the demon was faster and enclosed a hand around her throat.

"You silly girl, you're just a mere human. Where did that half breed go?"

"Leave Inuyasha alone! I have the jewel shards, it's me you want!"

His body shone brightly and soon, there was a massive web in the whole room. Kagome stood with her wrists and ankles tied.

"Now, give me the jewels!"

The thing broke the jar with his teeth and swallowed the shards. Then, he turned on her and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Kagome felt woozy as her body went limp and she blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome awoke to a familiar demon presence pounding in sync with her heart.

"Inuyasha?"

She sat up from the ground and rested one hand on her forehead.

_Why do I feel so weak?_

Kagome saw Inuyasha slicing through the huge demon spider. When he landed she saw the Tessaiga was transformed, and he was back to his old self.

He turned to her and kneeled at her side.

"I told you Inuyasha that I could handle it."

She gave him a weak smile but he in turn hugged her to his chest.

"Kagome, I thought you were dead."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I lied before."

"What?"

"I love the way you smell."

Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks and savored the feeling of his arms around her.

Shippo came bouncing over with half of the jewel in his hands. The pieces must've fuzzed together in the demon's body.

Kagome pulled herself up with the help of Inuyasha and he carried her on his back.

"Myoga says you'll be tired for a while, but that's your priestess powers expelling the poison from your body."

Kagome nodded and found she was falling back asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome awoke to a familiar presence close to her.

"Inuyasha?"

He stumbled back and Kagome sat up more.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"You're nothing like her."

"Like who?"

"You're not even remotely similar."

"To who?"

"Nobody."

"Inuyasha."

"Drop it."

"You woke me up Inuyasha-"

"What is that?"

Kagome looked up at the moon to see some cloud with someone on it floating by.

"I don't know, a demon maybe?"

"I smell fresh blood."

"You're kidding right?"

"We have to go back to the village."

"Whatever Inuyasha, I've going back to bed."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They couldn't find Kaede until they walked up the shrine steps.

_Oh I get it; he smelt Kaede's blood and wanted to come back here._

When they came upon a crater Kagome couldn't help but ask about the hole.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Urasue dug up my sister's grave sight and took her ashes."

"Why?"

"My sister, even for a priestess had unusually strong powers. Inuyasha-"

"You're on your own. Apparently you forgot, that Kikyo betrayed me."

He started to walk away but she went and grabbed for his wrist.

_I don't even like Kikyo, why am I stopping him?_

They stood in silence for a while, Kagome not letting go of his wrist, and Inuyasha not pushing her away.

When he started to move Kagome held on tight and together they walked and sat down at the base of Inuyasha's favorite tree.

"Let's go Inuyasha."

"Go where?"

_So he's going to be stubborn hm?_

She decided to play the waiting game but when he turned to her, she caught his eye, but he quickly looked away.

"Inuyasha, do I honestly disgust you that much to where you won't look me in the eye?"

With a huff, Kagome stood to stand up but Inuyasha caught her wrist and pulled him down into his lap.

"Inuyasha, it's because I look like Kikyo isn't it?"

He never answered her. Instead, he pulled her closer and brushed her hair from her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her ears and heat rose to her cheeks as she wanted for him to desperately kiss her.

His golden eyes looked straight into hers, bringing an air of excitement into the mix. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers, and was about to deepen the kiss when Kaede cleared her throat.

"I didn't think ye were getting along _that_ well."

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the reins of the horse Kaede had with her.

"Come on old woman. Let's go get Kikyo's ashes and lay them back to rest."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome tried catching his eye along the way as Shippo rested in her arms but he wouldn't look at her.

_He wasn't even seeing me with that kiss. He was kissing Kikyo._

With that thought in mind, Kagome was growing angrier by the minute.

They stopped a while later for the night in a small cave. Kagome gave up her sleeping bag for Kaede and Shippo took his place lying against it. Inuyasha sat across from her still not looking at her. Kagome herself had her head resting on her knees.

"Go to sleep Kagome, we have another battle tomorrow."

Kagome ignored him and turned her head toward the wall.

_That stupid, stupid, stupid demon! I can't believe he would kiss me, only to be thinking about Kikyo._

_He loves her, I can tell._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome barely had any sleep and woke up earlier than the rest. She changed into a pair of green army short shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. As she pulled her hair up she noticed Inuyasha was standing in front of the cave.

"Where were you?"

"Why should you care?"

Kagome brushed her shoulder against his as she passed and went to roll up her sleeping bag.

A little while later they were traveling across this long bridge over the river down below when they were attacked by weird clay soldiers. Kagome felt surrounded before a strong spiritual presence arrived above her. In seconds the bridge was split, Kagome was trapped in Urasue's arms, Shippo and Kaede were falling down to the river, and she would not scream for Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't feeling strong enough as the poison was still in her body and Urasue's powers made her drowsy. She was laid in a tub with mint leaves although the water smelt disgusting. Her mind was becoming watery and she could barely speak. Her wrists were tied together and she could barely see anything beside her.

Soon, Urasae was standing above her and so was another girl who looked a lot like her.

_So that's Kikyo? She's very pretty._

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm sucking your soul dear child and giving it back to Kikyo's body."

_My soul?_

A familiar presence filled her senses as Inuyasha was getting closer.

_Who am I kidding? He'll come back and love that Kikyo's alive. I'll just be here, an empty shell, living amongst the living dead._

Kagome was having a harder time to move and the water was starting to glow.

Something was muttering inside her body as she tried to call for Inuyasha.

**Do not call my name!**

_Is that Kikyo?_

But suddenly, she heard it. Inuyasha called out Kikyo's name and Kagome went numb. It felt like she had left her body and was floating amongst the clouds.

_So that's it, he chose Kikyo._

_Of course he would._

_He loves her, not me._

_If I lost somebody I loved, I'd want them back too._

_So, why does it hurt so much?_

_Wait, what is that?_

_Is that Inuyasha?_

_Is he hurt?_

_Inuyasha?_

_INUYASHA!_

Kagome felt hot pangs hit her body as she slowly started to come to. When she did, she held her head as a throbbing headache filled her senses. However, she did hear Inuyasha call for Kikyo, not here.

_What went wrong? Why am I not dead?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome drank from the fresh spring as Shippo came up to her.

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?"

"I told you for the tenth time Shippo, I feel fine!"

Kagome stood and dusted the dirt from her red skirt and brushed invisible lint from the white tank top she wore. It was getting darker and Kagome had found a hot spring to bathe in.

She floated around the water with her conditioner in her hair and sighed deeply. Her fingers went to the half of the jewel she had Kaede string on a new necklace.

_This thing is so much trouble. I can't even take it back with me._

Kagome ran her hands down her curves and flat stomach with another sigh.

_So maybe I'm not the beauty Kikyo was._

The water splashed behind her and she quickly turned around to scream.

Inuyasha was at her side in seconds and she stood up to scold him after finding it out was just a few monkeys, completely forgetting she was naked.

"Inuyasha! I'm fine!"

"Hey, Kagome's naked! Inuyasha, are you going to take a bath too?"

Kagome covered her chest with one hand and pointed out of the water with the other.

"All I have to do is say one three letter word Inuyasha. Get, out."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Kagome brushed her hands over her red shorts, t-shirt, jumpsuit combo in a temp to ease her nerves. She still was mad about Inuyasha about the whole Kikyo thing and had no idea what to do with her hands. Suddenly, she sensed a small demon's presence and turned her head up to see a large boulder racing towards them. She dove to the right as the boulder aimed itself for Inuyasha and a cute boy carried her away in his arms.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Be calm fair beauty, I only came for the jewel and got you as a bonus."

"What the hell?"

He took off with her bike, with her laying across him and she punched him in the face.

After running back to clarify Inuyasha was okay, she noticed he took her bike.

"That creep! He stole my bike!"

"What's it matter! You were kidnapped! I swear I can't turn my back on you for a second!"

"Don't tell me you actually care."

"Of course I do!"

"NO! You don't. You would've left me soulless for Kikyo, the woman you pinned you to a tree for fifty years! Admit it Inuyasha, I would be living amongst the dead if I hadn't tried to save you!"

"You-"

"Yes! You're such a jerk Inuyasha. I _hate_ you! At least that guy knew how to talk to a lady."

Kagome stuffed her hands in her pockets and put her cylinder of arrows and her bow over her back. She took off walking, not stopping to hear his protests.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When she reached the village she tried to sense for the monk but instead just started to ask anyone. She reached into small house and opened the door to him filled with a room full of women. He jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Keep your paw's off of her!"

Inuyasha jumped out from behind her and attacked the monk. Kagome followed the fight onto the streets where a crowd had formed.

"Now, was it that beautiful woman who called your name or the young fox?"

Kagome crossed her arms at Inuyasha's side.

"Hmph, at least he has better taste than you Inuyasha."

The monk ran off, and Inuyasha followed him with Kagome in pursuit. He stood with his right hand out and Kagome hid behind a tree. When the wind started to pick up into his hand she saw Inuyasha anchor himself with Tessaiga. But when his grip started to weaken Kagome jumped on top of him and launched herself at the monk, landing on top of him.

She pulled herself up and off of him, to his side, and rubbed her head.

"Owe, that really hurt." 

"You're stupid."

"If I had thought I would've died I wouldn't have done it. Besides, he could've killed us but he didn't, he can control his wind tunnel. Let's give him a chance."

Suddenly a warm hand found her backside and squeezed causing her to jump back into Inuyasha's arms.

"You pervert!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They sat in a cave by the fire as Miroku, as the monk was called, told his story of Naraku.

"If we keep looking for the shards, we're sure to run into Naraku sooner of later. Since you both have a vendetta against him, why don't we search together?

"I don't know-"

She put on her best pout and tapped a finger to her lower lip.

"Please?"

He grabbed the hand and pulled her close, despite the deep growls coming from Inuyasha.

"Only if you'll do me the honor of baring my son."

"Oh? And why should I do that for you fare monk?"

"If I die I would like a son to carry out the family legacy."

"Well-"

Inuyasha roughly split them apart.

"Hands off monk! The only think you'll carry down in your family is lechery! Keep your filthy paws off Kagome monk!"

Kagome folded her arms.

"Like you have any say-"

"Oh, my pardon, I thought you were only companions. I didn't know you loved Kagome."

"It's not like that! She's just a jewel detector!"

Kagome punched him in the arm, anger filling her veins.

"OH, IS THAT ALL I AM? You BASTARD Inuyasha! I forgot, you have a think for DEAD girls!"

"Kagome-"

"I think Miroku and I should go together by our selves! He's pretty strong and since I can just be a baby oven and a jewel detector, I can fill both purposes at once!" 

"You wouldn't dare betray me!"

"OH LIKE YOU DID ME?"

"I can't blame her; you could be a little more nicer to the girl."

"BUTT OUT MONK!"

"You can learn a thing or two from _him_ Inuyasha!"

"Like being more kind and gentle?"

"YES! Like being more kind and gentle!"

"And this-"

"AH!"

"KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF KAGOME!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Get ready Sessy! I'm going to you're left arm!"

Kagome missed her arrow but readied another one. She was getting tired from this battle between the two brothers. He was on her in a second but Inuyasha distracted him.

"You're very fond of this girl Inuyasha."

"Let me at him! There's a shard in his left arm, I'm sure I can get it!"

"Leave it Kagome! He's too powerful, go take care of Miroku."

She nodded but he stopped her for a second. 

"Thank you for transforming the Tessaiga back."

With another nod Kagome left to take care of Miroku's wounds. She gave him a liquid drug and aimed her arrow once more. Once she broke Sesshomaru's armor trying to get the shard she realized something was wrong. They weren't fighting for a second, only talking.

"Get away Kagome! Sesshomaru's ruthless!"

"You don't tell me what to do Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru struck a lightning bolt at her and Inuyasha blocked it, sending them both flying.

The last thing Kagome could remember was the smell and feel of Inuyasha.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome woke up at the feeling of loosing Inuyasha's demon presence. She ripped out of Miroku's embraced and raced to him.

They had gotten back close to the well thanks to Miroku's friend Haji. Kagome sat down with a sigh next to Inuyasha who stood up quickly.

"Kagome, come with me."

"Hey, you shouldn't be up yet!"

She helped him walk much to his obvious disproval.

On the way Kagome pointed out plenty of herbs and told Inuyasha the use behind each one.

"You've learned a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You've grown stronger."

She smiled at him.

"It's about time you've noticed. Running around from demon's all day is certainly a great way to get in shape."

Inuyasha sat on the side of the well and sighed.

"We're at the well. God this place has so many memories already."

"Kagome, I haven't asked how you're feeling."

"I feel fine Inuyasha, I'm not as sleepy. But you're scarring me. Maybe we should head back so I can cook up those herbs."

He groaned as he stood up.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. If I had ran away like you told me than you wouldn't be so hurt."

"Don't be, I'm grateful. It's your arrow that helped."

Kagome moved her hand to Inuyasha's forehead.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"I've made a decision. Thing's are becoming more dangerous-"

"Yeah, you're right, that's why I've got to practice more and-"

"You're not afraid?"

"No, because I know you'll protect me."

He pulled her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome memorized his smell, his touch, and the way her head seemed to fit in the crook of his next naturally.

"Inuyasha-"

"I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. Please, promise to forgive me. I, I love you."

He pushed her away gently and she turned her back to the well.

"Inuyasha-"

"I'll take care of the shards. It's too dangerous for you here. Go back to your own time!"

She felt his hand on her chest and within she was falling back into the well, Inuyasha turned away. Her body and her tears were racing to the bottom. When she touched down she dug at the dirt with her hands.

"Send me back! Inuyasha you bastard! Take me back! I need to go help them! I need to see them again! Inuyasha? INUYASHA!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome sat in her bathtub zoning out as her fingers pruned, and her hair stayed conditioned. With a sigh she rinsed her hair and wrapped it in a towel, her body in a fluffy robe. She turned her homework in hours ago and since it was the start of break, she had none to do.

_Well, I can always study._

But what was the point? It had been almost twenty four hours since she was pushed back into the well and Kagome couldn't stop thinking about a certain silver haired half demon. After dressing in her pajamas Kagome reached for her cell phone and decided to call one of her friends.

"Kagome!"

"Hey."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I guess you can say I'm going through a break up? But it wasn't really a relationship at all I guess."

"You never told us you had a boyfriend!"

"Sorry, he was one of the uh security guards at the hospital. I guess we had casual flirting. I thought it was more, he apparently didn't."

"Forget him Kagome! He doesn't deserve you!"

Kagome smiled to herself. It was just what she needed, a little boy bashing, and a confidence boost from her friends.

"Hey, let's go dancing tomorrow night!"

"Where at?"

"Well, we're all finally 18 so that cool new club that opened up near the school!"

"Okay, I'll head to your house right after dinner so we can get ready."

"Sounds good! See you then Kagome!"

"Bye!"

With those plans in mind Kagome fell asleep, but once again having dreams of silver hair, a strong embrace, and the feeling of blood on her stomach.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome sat at Eri's vanity as the girl straightened her hair.

_I guess I really do look like Kikyo._

She then chose a black pleated skirt and red tube top. Her shoes were knee high and weren't high heels at all. Instead, they were more like plain black combat boots. (A/N: Think, Jill Valentine in Resident Evil Apocalypse, only red.)

With a smile they all took the bus to the school and walked to the club.

After showing the bouncer her ID, she found a small booth to put her purse, and her friends followed suit. The music was bumping as it changed to a different song.

**Hot and dangerous**

**If you're one of us, then roll with us**

'**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

**And we've got hot-pants on enough **

Her friends pulled her out to the dance floor immediately and Kagome lost her self to the music that was ringing in her ear.

**And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club**

**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

_Ah, this is what I needed, a break from the past, and to lose my self in the future._

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

Kagome didn't know who's hands were on her hips all she cared was that all of her friends were in front of her, the music was still playing, and her cares seem to float away.

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearin' it apart**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**We'll be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

_No more Inuyasha, no school, no running for my life, no stupid demons, no stupid jewel, and more importantly, no more stupid Inuyasha!_

**DJ turn it up**

**It's about damn time to live it up**

**I'm so sick of being so serious**

**It's making my brain delirious!**

**I'm just talkin' truth**

_No more rough nights, no more fear for my nights, no more stupid Jaken, no more evil Sesshomaru, no more talk of the jewel, no more Naraku, no more stupid Inuyasha, and no more stupid Kikyo!_

**I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do**

**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

_No more Inuyasha! Hey, when did this cup get in my hand? Oh, Eri got it for us._

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearin' it apart**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**We'll be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

_Wait, what was that presence?_

**DJ turn it up**

**DJ turn it up**

**DJ turn it up**

**DJ turn it up**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearin' it apart**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**We'll be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**OW!**

For a second Kagome had time to register the familiar presence was coming from the other side of the dance floor, and after another second she realized another glass was in her hand, and after another, a different song was on.

Right right, turn off the lights,

We're gonna lose our minds tonight,

What's the deal, yo?

**I love when it's all too much,**

**5am turn the radio up**

**Where's the rock and roll?**

**Party Crasher,**

**Penny Snatcher,**

**Call me up if you want gangsta**

**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**

**Why so serious?**

_Whoa, my mind is getting pretty fuzzy. What am I drinking anyways?_

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Slam slam, oh hot damn**

**What part of party don't you understand,**

**Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)**

**Can't stop, coming in hot,**

**I should be locked up right on the spot**

**It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)**

_This alcohol is pretty strong but it tastes great! I can just hear Inuyasha nagging at me now. Whatever, he can go nag Kikyo all he wants because I DON'T CARE!_

**Party Crasher,**

**Penny Snatcher,**

**Call me up if you want gangsta**

**Don't be fancy, just get dancey**

**Why so serious?**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

"Oh shit, my glass is empty." Kagome pouted into her cup.

**So if you're too school for cool,**

**And you're treated like a fool,**

**You can choose to let it go**

**We can always, we can always,**

**Party on our own**

_This is me, not caring!_

**(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,**

**In all the right ways,**

**All my underdogs,**

**We will never be never be anything but loud**

**And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)**

**Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)**

_Yup, this is me, NOT CARING!  
_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Several glasses, and hours, later it was time to head home. Kagome leaned on Eri most of the bus ride and happened to look down to see a phone number on her head.

_Who the hell?_

_Ugh, whatever. I just want my bed._

When she finally got home, it was dark and she had to use her phone as a flashlight. Not even bothering to change, or take her make up off, she landed on her bed and passed out.

Hours later Kagome awoke to the son on her face and a thirst she had to quench. She was grateful for the hangover, but could do without the sense of never being quenched of her thirst.

After splashing her face with water she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wild, her make up smudged, and over all, she looked pitiful. With a sigh she decided on a quick shower and out to the tree for another quenching.

Kagome decided on a pair of red shorts and a black tank top. She grabbed her bow on the way out and some new arrows she had dug up from the shed. After placing herself away some feet of the sacred tree she took aim and fired. There was no real target, just a way to quench the self loathing she felt.

After five more arrows were gone she repeated the process over and over again for a while. Stopping for a break, she sat with her back to the tree and took a long swig of water. With her legs crossed Kagome closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the priestess energy flowing within her. She could've helped Inuyasha with her powers if she knew how to control them.

_But he never gave me a chance._

Just then, her phone vibrated with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's me!"

_Hojo?_

"Oh hey! What's up?"

'Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

Kagome pondered it for a moment.

_It's not like Inuyasha's just going to come back through that well and declare his love for me all of the sudden._

"Sure Hojo! How's tonight sound?"

"Great! We'll go out to eat. Pick you up at 7?"

"Seven's good. See you then!"

She hung up without giving him a chance to say good bye.

_Great, now I have to go shopping._

After calling Eri, she decided to clean up the tree and get some shoes on.

Eri arrived quickly after borrowing her mom's car and the two took off for the mall.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Six new outfits and three new dresses later Kagome thanked Eri for tagging along and went to go get ready. She dressed in an off the shoulder tight black dress and black heels. With her hair pulled off to the side Kagome applied a small amount of eyeliner and mascara and decided on a red lip stain. She waited to use her lip gloss last as she was still thirsty at times. With a final sprits of perfume, Kagome walked to the temple steps already knowing Hojo would be there any minute. But before she could leave, her feet instantly went to the well. She climbed down the rope ladder and waited to see if it'd take her back. With a sigh she looked at the hole she had dug.

"Whatever, I don't need you. I belong here, and I'm going on a date so don't try and talk me out of it."

With no response she let out another sigh and climbed out. At the temple steps she saw Hojo getting out of his car, and smiling at her.

"You look great Kagome!"

"Thanks, you too!"

_So that isn't a complete lie, he does look really cute._

_But he's still not Inuyasha._

They ate fancy food and made small talk but Kagome just wasn't into it. He dropped her off, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. With a promise to call later she waved good bye. But the moment she stood on the top steps she felt the jewel's presence. She ran to the well despite her shoes and hopped into it, disregarding the latter. Getting on her knees she continued to dig her hole.

_Come on!  
_

_I know it's here, I can sense it!_

Suddenly, something cold hit her hand and the familiar sense of falling reached her stomach.

When she dusted the thing off she realized it was her necklace with the large half jewel.

"The jewel?"

With a look at the tree in the well Kagome frowned.

_That was his way of keeping me there?_

Kagome sensed Inuyasha far away but was interrupted by a three eyed demon dog thing.

_What the hell is that thing?_

Suddenly, the tree was gone, along with the demon.

Kagome climbed out more ungracefully then ever thanks to the shoes and saw Inuyasha standing before her.

She stood up with a frown and stomped up to him.

"Inuyasha! You're such a bastard-"

"I told you to stay away!"

"I'm NOT you're dog! I was so worried! I thought you died! You never even came back to me."

She hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his middle and her face fell into the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar smell she missed so much.

"I told you never to return!"

"I had to! I had to know you were okay! Don't you want me here? Or would you rather me be dead? Oh wait, if I were dead, you'd love me more!"

She pulled away roughly and tied the jewel around her neck again. With a glare she turned back for the well.

However, her motions halted at the base and she turned around with a sense of absolute panic towards her right.

"Someone with a large amount of shards is near."

Inuyasha and Miroku were gone in an instant and Kagome followed, but it was her that found Naraku first. Or more exactly, he found her.

"So you're the reincarnation of Kikyo."

He was chest to chest with her in an instant.

"What of it?"

He cupped her cheek and smirked at her.

His overall sense of pure evil made Kagome feel strangled.

"You're very pretty. I dare see, prettier than Kikyo. And your state of dress is leaving very little to my active imagination. Come with me-"

Inuyasha landed behind Kagome and pulled her behind him in less than a tenth of a second.

"You stay away from her!"

"Fare well Inuyasha."

He disappeared in a flash of light and Kagome fell to her knees as if a large pressure had left her shoulders.

"So, what now?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha.

Night came fast and Kagome was grateful Kaede kept her backpack in the village. Fresh in a black cotton t-shirt and purple cotton shorts she went out looking for Inuyasha. She didn't travel far into the forest, but she did follow weird spirit orbs that it seemed to all head in one path.

Soon, she found Kikyo sleeping in a tree. Those orbs were carried by weird tiny dragons with long tails.

_I have two choices, I can snap her neck and be done or I can tell Inuyasha._

Kagome decided for the first but the before she got too close, Kikyo woke up.

"I see my barrier is not strong enough to keep people out."

"What are those things?"

"Human souls of course."

"WHAT!"

It was like looking into a mirror, only creepier because one end was psycho, and the other completely sane.

"Did he follow you?"

Kagome crossed her arms.

"He's gone; I don't know where he is."

"What is your relationship with him?"

"I don't see why it concerns you."

Suddenly, Kagome couldn't move. A weird cold sweat broke out onto her body as she realized Inuyasha was too close, and she couldn't even move.

"That should stop you from interfering."

_Stupid bitch! Release me!  
_

Suddenly, those demon dragon things held her to the tree Kikyo was formally at.

"Don't worry, he won't save you. His sole purpose right now is to see me."

Inuyasha was there quicker than Kagome thought. But when she called out, he just walked right past her.

_He can't hear me!  
_

_He can't even see me!_

Suddenly, her heart broke with only one sentence.

"I've never stopped thinking about you, not even for a second!"

_So he did imagine her when he kissed me._

_I look so much like Kikyo to him; he'd rather have me here for that purpose only._

_He's been taken away from me!  
_

_No, he never was mine._

_So why does it hurt so much?_

_Oh god, she just kissed him._

_And he didn't pull away._

_No, he just pulled her into a hug._

_He's going to take her back._

_She's stealing souls from live girls, but hey, why not like the bitch!_

"I don't care as long as I can be with you!"

The tears fell from her eyes as she begged Kikyo to let her go so she could leave. Instead, the souls formed around Kikyo and Inuyasha, creating a bright light.

_Oh my god, she's taking him to hell with her!_

Kagome calmed her body and focused to her hands on the tree, she released some of her energy and broke Kikyo's little spell, but the demons stayed put.

"Inuyasha wake up! Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

He came to quickly and cut away the stupid demons.

"Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Me? I should be asking you to the same!"

"Well, I, uh-"

"Inuyasha-"

"Have you been crying? Kagome, did you see-"

"Does that girl, mean more to you than I?"

Their attention was on the weakened Kikyo.

"Kikyo-"

She was lifted up by her demons and into the air, saying words it seemed only Inuyasha could hear in the distance. Kagome brushed her knees and butt off as she stood to walk back to the village.

Without a word, she began walking but Inuyasha stopped her. 

"Stay away!"

"What are you mad at me for?"

_Here come the tears again._

"We really need to talk Inuyasha. Why don't you go looking for the jewel shards on your own? Because I don't think I can help you anymore."

_Hold it in Kagome, don't cry._

"Where is all of this stuff coming from? You're the only one who can locate the jewels! I need you to help me."

Kagome's voice started to break.

"Is that all I'm good for? That's the only thing you need from me?"

"Kagome-"

"I saw it all. The kiss, the hug, I heard what you said. So," The tears flowed freely now. "I would appreciate it if you let me alone for a while. I'm going home."

She made it to the well before his arms wrapped around her waste. Her tears were still flowing, though not as much.

A weight was placed on her shoulder as he rested his head there with a sigh, and a sniff.

"Stay."

Kagome could only nod.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She awoke to the sounds of her boys talking over a campfire. She hadn't been asleep long, because shippo was still up.

"You want to be more powerful to protect Kagome right? Who's the say you won't try to eat her?"

Feeling his presence tense she decided to make a noise of awakening to cut the tension.

She faked a yawn and sat up to look at them.

"Go back to sleep Kagome."

Standing up to sit beside him instead she rested her head on his shoulder.

It didn't last long though as she was still sleepy. The small talk stopped as Kagome stood up to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek.

"You're an ass but I trust you not to eat me okay? Even if you did, I'm sure it wouldn't be the way you're thinking."

With a wink and a small strut back to her sleeping bag, she feel asleep after hearing Miroku's low whistle.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They seemed to be traveling forever. A few stops earlier they had arrived on a small village and learned about a demon slayer possessing shards of the jewel. But as they left, they saw a herd of demons heading towards the mountains. When they finally arrived, the village was burned down and no one appeared alive.

At the group's decision they dug holes and buried the bodies of the villagers. Kagome even picked flowers and rested them on each burial site.

Myoga was there looking for more information about the jewel but found them instead. He told them of cave where the jewel was forged and Inuyasha decided they should go.

Just before they could go into the cave, a large board, almost like a boomerang came through the trees and aimed at them. Kagome felt Inuyasha duck her down, and growl at the female figure before them.

"Are you Inuyasha? I've come for my revenge."

_Oh great, another lover he supposedly killed?_

She threw the thing again, which she called Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha blocked it with Tessaiga.

When it landed back in her hands again, Inuyasha asked her why she was attacking him but cut himself off when he saw Naraku. 

"She will destroy you Inuyasha so you might as well accept your fate."

"My people may have been easy to kill off guard but I will not be."

Kagome stared at her back and noticed the shard.

"You're an idiot!"

The slayer turned around and glared at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome, and I for one _know_ Inuyasha did not attack your village!"

Several things happened at once. Miroku charged at Naraku, and cut off his arm. That arm flew towards Kagome and snatched the necklace from her. He disappeared and Sango wanted to fight still.

In the end, Sango lost too much blood from the back and Kagome was able to take her jewel shard. After a short debate, Inuyasha agreed to carry them both on his back to search for Naraku, and Miroku who had apparently had the same idea.

It didn't take long for Sango to wake up, but when she did, she was confused.

"Where am I?"

"We're going to search for Naraku." 

Kagome offered a small smile but the girl was still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hey, knock it off. I told you Inuyasha didn't do it. If you don't believe me that's fine, but we're going to get our shard back. I know Inuyasha seems like a hard ass, but really, he's a big softie on the inside."

She pecked his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride.

When they did find Naraku and Miroku, Inuyasha set Kagome and Sango by a tree while he went to help.

Kagome held Sango up right and felt her tense as she learned the truth of what happened to her village.

No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't kill Naraku, he kept reviving. But Sango and Kagome figured it out, it was demon puppetry. Once Inuyasha destroyed it, he tossed the necklace to Kagome, and walked away from the puppet's 'heart' with a scowl on his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been ten days since than and Sango was still resting. Kagome had used alcohol to cleanse her wounds and bandages to keep it from getting infected. She's also helped her to the bathroom, given her food and water, and sat and talked about her feelings and told her own story in the process.

Sango was another reason Kagome loved feudal Japan. She was like a sister to her.

When she stepped outside to let her sleep she caught the end of Miroku and Inuyasha's conversation.

"Big deal! The best way to deal with heartache is vengeance!"

She muttered 'sit' under her breath and watched with a small laugh as Inuyasha fell to the floor face first.

"Inuyasha!"

"Relax Miroku, he has beads of Subjugation around his neck. And all I have to do is say s-i-t and he obeys. Besides, I feel better so he's right, vengeance is the cure for heartache."

Just then, Sango's small laughter was heard as well.

"Hey Sango, you're up! I love that kimono. And thanks for letting me borrow one!"

It's true, Kagome's kimono was red with white cherry blossoms but it was a bit short, like the one Kaede had let her borrow.

"You're welcome. I see that you've buried my village, I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem, it was only right. But, the reason we came here-"

"Was to learn about the jewel? I'll tell you."

She brought them to the cave and told them of the story.

When they headed back, there was a mutual agreement that Sango would come with them in the hunt for Naraku.

_Let's just hope it gets easier._


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha and Miroku cursing.

_What did I miss?_

Within moments, she was on Inuyasha's back with Miroku, and they found Naraku's castle. Chaos awaited them as Kagome ran to a limp Sango.

She tried tending to her wounds but Naraku would not have it. He laughed at her and mocked that she could do nothing, and Kagome was fed up with it. She aimed her arrow right at him, focusing her anger into the weapon in her hands.

The first arrow grazed his shoulder. The air between them was thick and the wind started to pick up at Kagome's raw power. The second arrow pierced his chest, but he disappeared, leaving a strong wind in his wake. She felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her small waste, keeping her still.

When the wind and dust cleared, the castle was gone.

"It was a phantom castle. Just another one of Naraku's tricks."

The moment Kagome fell to her knees, she passed out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When she did wake up, she could hear rain. Looking around, she couldn't figure out where she was. Standing up she realized she was in her underwear and couldn't find her bag.

"Sango? Inuyasha?"

It was Inuyasha who came and blushed on the spot.

"Oh, so you're finally awake-"

"Where are my clothes?"

"The villagers took them because they were torn up. But uh, I'm going to get Sango. Here."

He tossed her the top of his kimono and Kagome wrapped it around herself. Sango came soon after and tore the bottom of her Kimono so Kagome and tie the kimono top tighter.

"Thanks Sango, I owe you won!"

She smiled at her but stood up quickly.

"I smell blood."

Almost as if on queue Kagome stated she felt Kikyo near by.

"Kikyo's near by too. Let's get going before Inuyasha senses her too."

"She has no soul, how can he?"

"Well, my soul feels tied to hers sense she has some of mine. And he can smell her."

When they left the room, they saw Miroku getting money from one villager and Inuyasha sulking.

"What's going on?"

"That rain you heard was blood. We're going to find out what's going on."

Kagome sighed as they made their way toward the mountains.

_If it's not one thing, it's another._

It took them less than an hour to get on top of the mountain, and they found a small mansion. A strong thick air caused Sango to crumble first, so Kagome stayed behind with her and Shippo, as Inuyasha and Miroku moved on.

"Kagome, why isn't this affecting you?"

"I honestly don't know."

After a while, Kagome started to feel Kikyo's presence as she became closer, or she was already inside, she didn't know which. After a moment of deliberation, she decided to head inside herself.

"I'm going inside, something doesn't feel right. Shippo, get Sango off this top of the mountain, she can't breath much more of this."

Grabbing a bow and a bag of arrows she headed into the cave. After reaching the end, she spotted Miroku clutching the wall.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" 

"I'll be fine. But we have to stop Inuyasha. That demon is strong, but there's something about this place; if Inuyasha doesn't stop, he could become fused with that demon."

"Fused?"

Inuyasha was fighting adamantly, but the demon kept healing itself. Just then, Kagome found who he was protecting.

"Inuyasha! We have to get out of here! Miroku and Sango are sick, and you could be fused with that thing!"

"I don't care, just leave!"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SELFISH? SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! AND IF YOU WAIT LONG ENOUGH, WE WILL BE TOO!"

"I'M GOING TO PROTECT KIKYO!"

She fought back tears as she jumped out of the whole and down into the pit.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"I have to get her body because DUMBASS OVER HERE would rather kill us all for her. I swear to Kami Inuyasha, I'm LEAVING when we're out of here!"

Before she could reach Kikyo's body, the woman stood up and released an arrow, breaking the seal on the cave. Rushing air brought her up a long with the bodies of demons.

Before she could fly away, Inuyasha's hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"Inuyasha! Please-"

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"Yeah!"

Just then, the air stop, and a bright light appeared where the demon stood. When the light disappeared, Naraku was there, apparently sucking in the huge demon.

"Inuyasha, the girl who broke the seal, Kikyo, did so under my command but of her own free will. This girl gave me a new stronger body. She wants you dead. And yet, you still go to her. But there's the other girl, the other Kikyo, who loves you and yet you leave her. Stupid, stupid boy."

Inuyasha growled at Naraku as he saw Naraku pick up Kikyo's body. And fell to his knees as Naraku disappeared.

"Kikyo.."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome stomped back to the well, Inuyasha at her heels.

"Kagome-"

"No!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Listen here-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN. I've been by your side since I unpinned YOU from the tree. And yet, you constantly risk my life, your life, and our friends' lives for someone who's DEAD! I'm going home to my mother, my friends, my school, and my LIFE!"

And with that she jumped down the well, hating the half of her that wanted him to come chase her.

She climbed back up the well and noted that her family seemed to be asleep.

_Wow, its midnight! I better get to bed._

She changed into an oversized t-shirt and looked down at the top of Inuyasha's kimono.

_He'll come back for it._

_Whatever, I don't care._

As soon as she fell on her bed, a pain hit her site. She bit her lip and tried to focus on something else.

_What's going on?_

_What's happening to me?_

Visions flashed in her head of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing, happy, and in love.

The pain in her heart stopped, but the pain in her heart was another story.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome awoke up to the house empty yet again as Souta was at school, her mom at work, and grandpa at the home playing bingo with his friends.

_That just means my friends are here as well. I guess I better get dressed and get my homework._

She looked into her closet and pulled out her hamper to dump all of her dirty clothes into. After picking out something to wear, she showered and towel dried her hair.

Kagome wore a jean dress with a thick light brown belt to emphasize her waist and matching calf length boots.

With a smile to her reflection, she took a quick sprits of perfume, and went to catch a bus to the school.

When she got off, she went straight for the office to collect schoolwork. Out of the office however, she ended up bumping into Hojo.

"Kagome! You're on break?"

"Yeah I had to come collect my homework real quick."

"Good luck in science, I heard it was really hard this week."

Kagome sighed and grimaced but offered a smile with a good bye and a promise to call him later.

She got a majority of her homework done, most of it being mainly reading assignments and notes. When she flipped open her phone she looked at the picture of her family, including her, and sighed.

_I can never be normal again._

With that in mind, she searched for Hojo's number, and called it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hojo, it's Kagome!"

"Kagome,"

She could hear his smile.

"I didn't think you would call."

Kagome pouted.

"Why not?"

"Haha., I don't know. Maybe I thought it was too good to be true."

"Awe, poor Hojo."

"Yeah, what are you doing right now?"

"Taking a break from homework."

"I haven't started yet to be honest. Is science that hard?"

"No, mainly it's a lot of tedious notes."

"Well that's good."

Before she could reply, her bedroom door bust open and Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Excuse me?"

She shut her phone and stood up to half demon.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You have my kimono! And, I'm here to take you back home."

"Whatever! I'm not going back."

"Than give me the shards!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"Sit!"

She sighed at the sound of him hitting her floor and took out her back pack.

"I knew you-"

"I'm not going! I forgot some stuff out of here."

"You are too!"

"You don't tell me what to do! Go shout at your dead girl!"

"You're being an idiot!"

"Says the guy chasing around talking clay!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"You're such a dick!"

They both stood face to face, panting at each other. Within seconds, his hands were in her hair, his mouth pressed fiercly against hers. She moaned into the kiss as her back hit her bed and her hands found his ears.

He broke for air first, but his lips didn't stop at hers. Instead, he attacked her neck, making her moan more.

"I-Inuyasha?"

He grunted in acknowledgement, his hands crawling up her dress.

"I'll go."

His motions stopped and she almost whined.

"You will?"

"Yeah."

He gave her a hard kiss and let her sit up to repack her bag. She chose more shorts and shirts and a different pair of shoes. Her homework was squeezed in there along with her bathing supplies.

She dumped the bag on his lap.

"Let's go Inuyasha!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The moment they got out of the well however, they were surrounded by wolves. After Inuyasha attacked a few, the rest turned their heads to the sky and howled low and long. A small tornado blasted through and a tall boy appeared with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

_He's cute!_

"Inuyasha, he has three shards, one in his right arm, and the rest in his legs!'

"Who the hell do you think you are mutt face?"

"Did you just call me a mutt?"

_One track mind much Inuyasha?_

Inuyasha attacked him, but Koga was too fast.

"Inuyasha! He's using the power of the jewel shards! The ones in his right arm and in his legs!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I DID YOU IDIOT!"

Just then, Koga turned to her and she gulped loudly.

_I don't like that look._

Inuyasha attacked again, about to use a power Sango told her about called Wind Scar. Koga sensed the danger though, and ran away.

The next day, bright and early, Inuyasha wanted to go searching for him to get his shards. Kagome was on his back as he kept sniffing the air, tracing the scent.

Suddenly, they were all attacked by the wolves, but it was a trap to get everyone away from her, because the next thing she knew, Koga had his arms wrapped around her waist and he was climbing up the mountain.

As soon as she knew it, she was at a waterfall, and a den, full of hundreds of wolves, and about fifty demon wolves who looked human like Koga.

"Where are we?"

He tossed her inside the cave on a bed of hay.

She crossed her arms and tucked her legs under her, growling at anyone who got too close as they asked for her body parts to eat.

"This woman is off limits. I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite."

_For once, these jewel shards are saving my life._

Just after they left the cave, Koga pounced on her, resting between her legs, which felt too close due to the fact she was still in a dress.

He sniffed her neck and frowned.

He sniffed lower and smirked.

"You're liking this."

"I am not!"

"You're smell says otherwise."

Kagome blushed.

"You smell like that mutt. Have you two-"

"No!"

"Good, because I'm going to make you my woman."

"WHAT?"

"Wolves mate for life, so you better get used to being by my side."

Kagome blushed red and did the only thing that came natural at the moment.

She slapped him, hard.

"I will not be your mate! Besides, I'm sort of already seeing someone."

"That mutt-"

"No! A boy from where I'm from!"

"It doesn't matter; I'll eliminate all competition until I am the only one left."

"Even then I wouldn't count on it!"

He got off of her and pulled her roughly.

"Come on, we have to go hunt those birds."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"ARE YOU READY MEN?"

"YEAH!"

"So this is their nesting place?"

"Yeah, and one has a jewel shard."

Kagome nodded her head.

The next thing she knew, he had her by the waist and was climbing up the cliff at a fast pace.

"Kagome, which one has the jewel shard?"

"It's up top!"

Things were happening quickly, one moment the bird with two men was going to eat them, the next Koga left her on the ground.

"Don't worry," one of the two men told her "we'll take care of you sister."

"Sister? I'm not-"

"You're Koga's woman now, that means your family."

"I am not!"

Suddenly, two of those weird birds were coming at her, she raised her arms above her head and braced for impact, never suspecting the two birds to fall, cut in half, and Inuyasha standing a few feet from her, looking smug.

Kagome saw him and lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his middle, and tucking her head into his chest.

_I've missed him._

"Step off Inuyasha!"

Kagome noticed Miroku wrapping his prayer beads around his hand signifying he had the birds trapped in his wind tunnel.

But it wasn't him who spoke; it was Koga, who appeared across from them.

"Why should I flea bag?"

"Because I claim her! I'm in love with you Kagome!"

Her heart froze and her body tensed.

_He hasn't known me for a full day and yet he's in love with me?_

_Why can't Inuyasha be like that?_

_What am I saying?_

_Well, may I could learn to love Koga._

_Maybe-_

"You said it yourself, he doesn't care about you! He doesn't love you! Wipe your hands clean of the mutt and come with me!"

Kagome moved towards him but stopped. She looked back at Inuyasha who was staring at her intently.

Suddenly, the pull in her heart made her look up into the sky.

"Koga, it's there, fifty feet up."

It didn't take long for both Inuyasha and Koga to finish the demon. But Koga ended up injured. Kagome cradled his head in her lap as he clutched his forearm.

"Kagome, what are you doing!"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha, can't you see he's hurt?"

She sent Koga off with his tribe and watched them go. When she turned back around she noticed Inuyasha was standing on the other side of the small cliff. That's when Sango decided to step in.

"Kagome, Koga claimed you which is like courting you, but you don't have to accept. In demons, it's never set until you agree. Were you?"

"I don't know to be honest. Koga was so good to me. He never yelled, he protected me, never called me stupid. He was kind, gentle, even loving. But even though he loves Kikyo, my heart still feels for Inuyasha."

"You may want to reassure him or something Kagome. He's very hurt he risked his life to come get you, and you would rather stay with Koga."

Kagome nodded her head and kneeled behind Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For worrying you. And thanks, for saving me."

"I bet you would've liked it if I hadn't come at all."

"What?"

"I can smell him all over you. I bet that's all it takes. A few sweet words-"

"Inuyasha, are you jealous? Does it bother you that he said he loved me?"

She could feel his whole body tense.

"Why should I care?"

"If it makes you feel better, nothing happened. Well, nothing major."

"Major?"

"Just what do you take me for?"

They were both standing in each other's faces.

"One that sleeps with wolves!"

"I did not! You're such a jerk!"

"Well if I'm such a jerk, WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH KOGA?"

"I'M GOING HOME!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome breathed a deep breath as she made her way off the bus and to her school to drop off and pick up homework.

_I'll probably never see them again. It's not like Inuyasha would want me back. Or even come here for that matter. I have nothing of his. Except, the jewel._

She brought said thing into the palm of her hand.

_This is the only way Inuyasha would come see me._

With another sigh she made her way into the office, careful not to run into anybody. After she collected her homework and boarded the city bus, she decided to not stop at home and ride closer to the mall.

_Maybe I just need some shopping therapy._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After getting only a few things she went back home and started on her homework.

Within the hour she kept having to move her hair out of her face. Frustrated she grabbed a pair of scissors and went into her mother's bathroom where there was a much larger mirror.

_Am I really going to cut it?_

_My hair always has been so long, but even when fighting it gets in the way._

_If I cut it, I won't look like Kikyo._

_Wait, what is that?_

_That feelings, is Inuyasha here?_

_No, he can't be._

_Why would he be here?_

She pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and gripped the scissors in her hand.

_That feeling is gnawing at me. Maybe I should go check it out._

Putting the scissors down she went back into the room to see Inuyasha about to jump out the window.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome."

His dry look made her crack a smile as she leaned against her door way.

"And just where are you going?"

"Out the window of course."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Why don't you come inside and close the window?"

He did what he was asked while mumbling under his breath.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back home of course."

"Hm, stay here with one nice boy who likes me, or go back to feudal Japan where two bad boys like me. What to choose, what to choose."

She tapped her forefinger on her chin in mock debate.

"Who said I like you?"

Her finger stopped and her body tensed.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I'm not dead and made of dirt so how _could_ you like me. I'll go back, but only to be with Koga."

"YOU WHAT?"

In two seconds flat he had her pinned to her own bed.

"Inuyasha!"

"You're not staying with that flea bag!"

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" 

He smirked down at her for a second before his lips found hers in a heated kiss. Small moans escaped her mouth as he moved down to her neck and bit softly.

"Oh, Inuyasha!"

His hands were traveling up her pajama top, softly grazing underneath her chest making her clutch his shoulders.

Her mouth sought his and their tongues battled for dominance until his thumb brushed over her erect nipple.

She maneuvered her legs to where he was in between them, pressing at her core.

"If I don't stop Kagome, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

A moan escaped her mouth and she only pressed her pelvis into his farther, trying to get relief.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha!"

He kissed her softly before standing up, but gave a surprised look at her whimper.

"Let's get going."

She sighed and stood up to pack her bag. When she was done, no words were exchanged between them, but she did however stop to right her mom a note.

Jumping back into the well, she noticed it was later in this time than in her own. Inuyasha decided they should just sleep at the well and travel in the morning.

Kagome let out a sigh when her back landed on the warm grass and stared at the stars that shun brightly in the night sky.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah, because we don't have tall buildings and cars making tons of noise and do horrible things to the air."

"That's why I can never hate it here."

"You don't?"

By now his head was beside hers, but his body was laying a different way.

"Of course not."

_This is so perfect._

_But wait?_

_That feels familiar._

_Oh great, it's Kikyo._

"Stay here."

_And there he goes._

_Honestly, I should've stayed home._

_Or with Koga._

_At least Koga wouldn't go leaving me for a dead girl._

_It's been a bit, maybe I should go see what they're doing._

_But knowing would only break my heart more._

_They did say curiosity killed the cat._

_But, I'm not a cat, so nothing bad will happen, right?_

With her mind made up she grabbed her backpack and started for the all too familiar presence of Kikyo.

When she decided she was close enough she only heard Inuyasha calling for Kikyo as she left.

_So that's it then._

_He's calling for her, he wants her._

She stepped out from behind the tree but at Inuyasha's solemn look, she turned around and ran for the village.

Kagome didn't care about the twigs snapping at her thighs or the fact that she barely knew what she was doing.

_All I care about is going home, but I should drop off this stuff at the village first._

_And maybe get some sleep._

_I think the worse part is, he hasn't even come after me._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And these are some bandages, a couple tubes of antibiotic cream, some gauze, some tape, cold medicine, and pain reliever! Well, that's it, I should be going now."

She was fighting back tears and trying to keep her voice steady.

"But Kagome, you just got here!"

"I'm sorry guys, I only came back to bring supplies, I have uh, a lot of homework to catch up on, so I'll see you later!"

Without waiting for a goodbye she spun around quickly and headed off. Her walk was easier in the dark, and at this pace, you could almost say she was running.

_I have no reason to run._

_Unless from Inuyasha and Kikyo._

_But he chose her, so why should I care?_

Taking a look back behind her, she saw no one was there and decided to just hop into the well.

After climbing back out she realized it was really early in the morning, too early for anyone to be up even.

So she dumped the bag into her closet and dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a pink beater. After pulling her hair up, she dug out her arrow from school and went to the Inuyasha tree.

After practicing for a while she was interrupted by her grandfather.

"That's quite some aim you have Kagome."

"Thanks grandpa, it comes in handy back in feudal Japan."

"Oh, I bet. How exciting it must be-"

"Say grandpa, do you think you can help me control my powers as a priestess?"

He looked startled for a second but smiled warmly and took her arm, making her drop her bow at the tree.

After arriving in a small room with a fire pit, her grandpa sat her down in front of it and closed the door leaving the light to only come in from the small windows.

"Grandpa?"

"Start the fire."

"Well okay, I need a few-"

"With your mind child. You will not leave this room until you start it."

With that, he left her locked in.

_Start this fire with my mind?_

_Okay, maybe it's time for my grandpa to retire._

_Whatever, Kagome focus!_

Her mind wouldn't settle for the longest time, but Kagome just focused on heat. Heat from the sun on her back, heat from her body as she started to sweat, and suddenly, the fire burst into a blazing heat.

She stood up, cheered, and turned around to see her grandpa smiling at her proudly.

"I knew you could do it child."

"Thank you so much grandpa!"

She grave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I love you child."

"I love you too grandpa!"

She went back to grab her bow when her mind focused on something.

_I bet Inuyasha would be shocked at my awesome powers! Miroku, Sango, and Shippo too._

_I wonder what they're all doing right now?_

_Are they hunting jewel shards?_

_Sango can sense them, they really don't need me._

_I wonder if they have Kikyo with them._

_Would they like her more than me?_

_No, she's too cold._

_But she's stronger than me._

_Not for long, if I'm really her reincarnated, that means I'll be strong too._

_I'll just train harder, faster._

She kicked at the tree.

"You hear me Inuyasha? I'll be _better_ than your stupid clay pot!"

"Kagome?"

She saw her mother standing behind her and the flood gates opened. Tears of love and frustration fell down her face as she wrapped herself in her mother's embrace.

Her mom ran her hand down her back and cradled her head while Kagome cried. When she calmed down enough they sat at the tree.

"You know why I love this tree Kagome?"

She shook her head no.

"This is where your father proposed to me. But the night before, we had this silly argument that made me doubt that the two of us were really meant to be together.

Her mother left soon after leaving Kagome to her thoughts. That's where she grabbed an arrow from the tree, and her mind raced to the moment she first met Inuyasha.

_That seems like so long ago now._

There was a lighter shade of bark where the arrow that held Inuyasha had been.

She aimed the bow again and hit the light spot dead center, and dread filled her body.

_That felt so wrong._

_How can you do that to someone you love?_

With a sigh she lowered her bow and looked up at the tree.

_I haven't been home for long and I already miss him._

Just then, she felt his presence enter the well. Before she could even try to run he was by her side.

He started to say her name but instead looked at the tree.

"Inuyasha-"

"This is the tree, that Kikyo pinned me too. And that arrow, you-"

"I wanted to see how it would feel to pin someone I cared for to a tree."

He stayed silent then sniffed the air.

"Have you been crying?"

Kagome looked away and started for her room.

"Go away Inuyasha!"

"Make me!"

"SIT!" 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being an insensitive jerk!"

"HOW AM I THE JERK!"

"Because! You'd rather chase around walking clay then stay with me!"

"But, I am staying with you Kagome."

"You may physically be with me, but your heart isn't."

"My heart?"

"She wants you dead! She wanted you to change who you are and now kill you but you still go to her! I'm here! I'm alive! I want you to be happy, and smile! All because I've fallen in love with a guy who will never love me back and it _sucks_ Inuyasha!"

After running into her room she grabbed clothes out of her dresser, food out of the pantry, and grabbed the jewel from her jewelry box.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen door way blocking her path.

"Move Inuyasha."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll run back to Koga!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" 

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!"

Kagome stilled and locked her eyes with his.

"I was yours. But you gave me up."

She ducked under his arm and sprinted for the well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome didn't go with them to visit another village. Instead she decided to help find herbs with Kaede but a few hours into it, she could feel something was wrong.

"Kaede, do you feel that?"

"Feel what child?"

"Inuyasha's in trouble."

"You can sense when he's-"

"I got to go!"

She grabbed her bow and a sling of arrows quickly before taking off.

_Thank god I'm wearing running shoes or this would be impossible!_

For some reason, she felt she was running faster than she had before.

As if, the thing that drew her to Inuyasha when they met, told her he was in danger now, was now helping her get there faster.

The pulse of the Tessaiga drew her attention, and the moment she arrived, she knew why.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in a cocoon of sorts and some fool was trying to wield Tessaiga.

"I would drop that if I were you!"

"Hey look boss she's pretty hot! Hey pretty lady, why don't-"

"Why don't _you_ hand over Tessaiga?"

She saw Sango fighting off a group of men. Sango, seeing Kagome, used her weapon to get the Tessaiga in her hands.

The moment her palm rapped around the handle, Inuyasha broke free.

_Something's wrong._

_His presence is different._

_What is he doing?_

Kagome walked closer to him as he battled the moth demon with his bare hands, blood dripping as if covered in paint.

"Inuyasha?"

He wouldn't listen.

He was talking to the demon he was slaying. His voice was deep and raw, like a pure demon. His eyes were no longer gold and white, instead, all she saw was red.

After he split the demon in half, he turned on the humans again. But Sesshomaru was able to take his mind off of it by merely showing up.

As Kagome edged closer she could see that his fangs had doubled in size, and his claws had too.

Sesshomaru fought him more roughly than usual. It was torture to see him use his pressure katana on Inuyasha, and Inuyasha not caring that he was getting sliced up.

The moment Inuyasha went flying into the air, Kagome skidded on her knees to catch him in her lap. But when Sesshomaru started walking to him, Kagome growled deeply in her throat.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" 

"He's knocked out for now. But, when he awakes only you can bring him back his normal self."

"Why me?"

"Because, despite what he knows now, you are and forever will be his mate. It was fate that brought you here, if it were meant to be Kikyo, it would've happened fifty years. This Sesshomaru knows for a fact for it is in a prophecy I thought would never come true."

"I'm his mate?"

"And in this form he will recognize it easily. But without, it may take a bit. You're heart is big and kind, so I know you'll wait. Besides you, Tessaiga can bring him down. Make sure he always has it."

She nodded still trying to process everything.

After Sesshomaru disappeared, Inuyasha stirred.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mate."

He sat up and sniffed her neck. And then, took a lick, and a nibble.

"My mate."

"Yes Inuyasha, you're mate."

She sheathed Tessaiga at his hip and he slowly started to come to.

"Owe, what happened?"

"You're back!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, where would I be?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Inuyasha?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She didn't care that he was naked, trying to get all the blood off of his body.

"Inuyasha-"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"Inuyasha-"

"I COULD HURT YOU TOO!"

"No, you wouldn't."

She took her shirt off, not her bra, and her shorts, not her underwear.

Her arms wrapped around his naked torso.

"Kagome-"

"Not buts Inuyasha, I know you don't remember what you did too much but you saved a village, a little boy, and a grandfather. They didn't know you and yet you did it."

"I killed-"

"Not so innocent lives Inuyasha. I don't care."

"It could be different next time."

She felt a hand on hers.

"What do you mean?"

"I could come after you next."

"No you wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I love you."

"Kagome-"

"I know the feeling's not mutual, but no harm. I know my place is forever in Kikyo's shadow while I'm here. I could go back, but then, who would be here if that happened again?"

He shrugged his shoulders and she rested her cheek on his back.

"Kagome, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

_It's okay, I know you're mine. Sooner or later, you'll know it too._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Inuyasha.

They had set camp near the mountain where Totosai was located. Kagome waited until she was sure everyone, including Inuyasha, had fallen asleep. Grabbing Tessaiga that was laying near Inuyasha's sleeping form she started up the small mountain, determined to reach the top before day break.

It didn't take as long as she thought.

"Totosai!"

"Eh? What's this? Why do you have Tessaiga little girl?" 

"My name is Kagome, and I want a katana just like it!"

"But ye are not a half demon."

"No, but I have priestess powers. Surely you can make something for me."

"Well, I need some blood."

"So I should just prick my finger?"

"I'll need more blood then that."

Suddenly, he struck her upper arm.

"Owe! What the fu-"

"This will do plenty."

"Okay, but that-"

"Go child. I will drop it down the mountain by the time the sun is highest in the sky."

_What does that even mean?_

"Uh, okay I guess."

By the time she got back, Inuyasha was sitting up, giving her a hard stare.

"Why do you have Tessaiga Kagome?"

"To protect me while I went pee."

"Liar, you're scent carries high on the mountain."

"Either way, it's none of your business."

He growled at her and she growled back slightly.

"It is too."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Whatever Inuyasha, you've already picked who you want there for whatever I do, isn't your business."

"Why you-"

"Why me what? What are you going to do Inuyasha, _kill me?_"

He stilled in movement but glared at her none the less.

Kagome sat with her back against the tree waiting for the sun to rise, her knees were brought up and her forehead rested on them.

_This is hopeless._

_What if Sesshomaru was wrong?_

_I feel connected to Inuyasha but he hates me._

_I can tell._

Suddenly, him being closer made her head snap up.

"Inuyasha?"

"You smell different."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you in heat?"

"WHAT?"

"Is that a yes?"

Suddenly, something dropped on his head.

"Owe! What the-"

"Hey he's done!"

She picked it up, holding it by the handle. It was beautiful, a bit shorter and a lot lighter than Tessaiga, but she could feel it pulsate in her hand in response to her own heart.

_It's mine._

"Kagome, what is that?"

"I had Totosai make it. I think I'll call it, _Hātokīpā._"

"Hātokīpā? Since when did you go to Totosai?"

"Well-"

"I knew it!"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. The others will be waking up soon."

"Hmph."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha allowed her to go back home provided he had to come with her. So while she was dropping off homework he sat on her bed, pouting that she had gotten a new weapon.

When she came back he was staring up at the ceiling, or so she thought. Instead, he was sleeping soundly.

_Weird, he never sleeps somewhere new._

She just shrugged and changed out her outfits, and went to take a fresh shower. By the time she was out she noted he was starting to wake up.

"Mate?"

He was still groggy.

Walking up to her bed she noticed he was no on his stomach and slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning Inuyasha."

He sat up quickly.

"I slept a whole day?"

"Don't be silly, only for an hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah-"

"Why are you naked?"

"I'm not! I'm wearing a towel."

He smirked at her, but before she had time to register what the meant he had her pinned to his chest.

"You know Kagome, always flaunting around could indicate you _want_ me to look."

She rolled her eyes and he chuckled before she was on her back.

"I hear no denial. Now go get dressed before I take you."

Her cheeks flushed red as she hurried to change. A short squeak came out of her mouth as he swatted her butt to push her forward.

She dressed in thick black tights, a red plaid skirt, and a long sleeve black sweater. Sadly, winter was approaching and it was getting colder in both times. She put on a pair of black calf length boots but pulled her hair up, as it was always in the way now a days but she vowed not to get it cut.

When they got back however, they noticed Sango and Miroku were fighting a large scorpion near the village.

"What's that thing doing here? We're not near any major waters."

"I don't know, but it's time for me to stretch out Tessaiga."

"Inuyasha, wait!"

He dropped her on the top of the cliff, cracked his knuckles and jumped down to get in the fight.

_What an idiot._

Of course Inuyasha sliced through it easily after Kagome pointed out where the shards were.

And then Miroku sucked the remains into his wind tunnel.

Finally, Inuyasha dusted off his hands.

All in a days work really.

Except for the part where she leaned over the ledge too far and started to fall face first. But, as she'll keep reminding herself, always trust in Inuyasha to catch your clumsy ass.

_I'm starting to regret coming back already._

_Why couldn't I just stay in bed?_

"Hey wait, where are Miroku and Sango?"

"I don't know, they were just here."

"Let's split up, we'll be sure to find them _somewhere._"

He nodded and placed them both on the top of the cliff. Before she had a chance to say anything, he was gone.

With a sigh she started to her right, pausing every once in a while to call out their names. But with no luck, she found Kikyo by Inuyasha's tree.

"Kikyo?"

She turned around and gazed her cold eyes on Kagome.

And then, her soul collectors picked her up and took her away without a word.

Kagome sighed and ran her hand on the spot where Inuyasha was pinned.

_This is where we first met, and where Kikyo and Inuyasha said good bye._

Instant sadness came over her and the tears threatened to fall but she willed them not to. Instead, she climbed up the roots to the hole from the arrow. When the light reflected on it, she could've sworn it was a jewel shard but knew better since there was no instant pull to it. So when she went to touch it, she ended up pricking her fingers.

Jumping down and sitting on the roots she sighed and let the blood drip to the floor.

"Well, that's what happens when I get nosey."

_The only reason I come here is to find the shards and fix the jewel that I broke._

_I wouldn't even be here if I didn't want to see Inuyasha and my friends._

Speaking of which, his face was right in front of hers, but staring at the blood dripping from her finger.

"Inuyasha-"

"How'd you cut yourself clumsy?"

He pulled out her handkerchief, the one she had forgotten she'd given him, and tore a small part of it to bandage her finger.

"Inuyasha why are you here?"

He didn't respond.

"I knew it, you didn't come here for me, you came for Kikyo!"

_No matter how far apart they are, they still feel each other's presence._

_There's no place for me here._

Suddenly, the air became thick with a powder and hundreds of moths appeared above them.

"Kagome, cover you're mouth!"

She pulled her sweater over her mouth and nodded. He swung at them but they still grew in numbers until they formed a shadow of a man. And that shadow, began to talk.

"You're Inuyasha, are you not?"

"It depends on who's asking!"

"My name is Minomaru, and let my sword be my introduction!"

Kagome only watched them fight for a little bit before she went into a coughing fit that racked her body so hard, she ended breathing too much powder in, causing her to black out.

_Inu, Inuyasha!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome felt like she was falling, until something ice cold touched her forehead and she sat up as much as she could being tied up.

"What's going on?"

It turns out all she had to do was force against the roots and she was free to stand up quickly.

"Where am I? Where's Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry mortal, you're friend will be here shortly."

"What do you want from me?"

Just then, Sango's weapon came through, forcing Kagome to duck down.

"Sango! Miroku!"

The two battled it out with the two females Kagome just noticed. She found a bow and a couple arrows and aimed one for Minomaru.

"You won't be so lucky next time!"

"Little girl you are bait, so start acting like it!"

"Inuyasha!"

He had come behind the guy and slashed at him, but Minomaru seemed to be anticipating the attack. They continued fighting until Inuyasha's Wind Scar broke some ancient seal and the cave started to collapse. He grabbed her by the wrist and she hopped onto his back, feeling his strong shoulders beneath her hands and his hands high on her thighs.

They escaped no problem and Kagome let out a sigh of relief until a massive ball of demon energy rose from the sky and planted its self high on a tree with Minomaru standing above it.

"So, Inuyasha I must say thank you. Your father defeated my father at this very spot and sealed him away that is until you stupidly broke the seal."

He struck the massive ball and started to sink in, absorbing his father's power.

The ball got smaller, but Inuyasha became more reckless. He tried again and again to puncture the ball but it pushed him back time after time. But at the last time he struck, he used Tessaiga to shield them all. In the end, it just sent them all flying back into the forest. Kagome had a chance to see the large roots swaying around before Shippo used his fox magic to cushion her fall.

When she stood up she noticed the tree was taller than a sky scrapper. And hundreds of white orbs, souls, made the ball bigger.

She picked up Shippo, not seeing anyone else, and made her way back to Kaede's village. Her mind was starting to get foggy as she felt something was wrong with it. Like someone had a pull on her mind but hadn't tightened a leash yet. Finally, she saw the village and Kaede standing at the outer edge.

_She must've put up a barrier to keep the powder out._

_I'm getting so weak and tired._

_But I must get Shippo closer._

_I must-_

"Kaede."

And with that, she passed out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She felt a cool water cloth on her forehead when she woke up.

"Owe."

"Are ye okay Kagome?"

"I just feel really sick."

She noted dully she was wearing priestess clothes.

And that's when she felt it. That leash had been pulled, and dragged.

_What is this?_

_I no longer have control over my body!_

_Why am I standing up?_

_What's happening?_

"Kagome? Are ye alright?"

_It sounds I'm underwater._

_No, why am I raising my hand?_

_Kaede, run away!  
_

_Oh no, please stop!_

_Oh god, what did I do?  
_

_Where is my body going?  
_

_I don't like this._

_Somebody, please help me!_

_That presence, it's Inuyasha!_

_No, body turn around!_

_Don't go near him!_

"Kagome, there you are!"

_No, stay away Inuyasha!_

_I'll only hurt you too!_

Her body rested on his shoulder, and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Inu…yasha…get…..away."

Her body did that freaky nail thing again and punctured his stomach. He pulled back in shock and that's when the bridge snapped and sent him falling, but her body stayed up in the air, until it dove down to strike him again.

_No Inuyasha get away!_

_Why is my body floating?_

_He's running away, but I keep following._

_He's using my powers as a priestess to summon these sparks of energy!  
_

_Inuyasha, he's by his tree._

_Oh no, whoever's going to make me do it!_

_No, I won't be like Kikyo!_

_I won't!_

_Where did this leaf come from, and why is it now a bow and arrow._

No, don't aim it at him.

_I'm not Kikyo!_

Suddenly, the reins on her mind loosened considerably and she dropped the bow.

"Inuyasha get away! I won't hurt you, I can't! Please, just go before I won't be able to control myself again!"

"I'm not running, not from you. I'm not running away without you."

The reigns tightened completely and she shot him.

_Inuyasha._

_I hurt Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha wake up!  
_

_INUYASHA!_

Her mind broke the reigns and she leapt forward to him.

"INUYASHA!"

The bow disappeared, and so did the arrow pinning him there.

She ran to him and cradled his head to her chest.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Why didn't you run away? Inuyasha wake up!"

The tears flowed down her face freely as she felt a stab in her heart knowing she did this to the person she loved.

"Ironic, isn't it."

"Kikyo."

"The same situation, the same spot, you truly are my reincarnation, walking my same path."

"Shut up! I was possessed my Minomaru, I didn't choose to hurt Inuyasha!"

"You must go back to your own time. You are an outsider-"

"I won't go! I won't leave Inuyasha!"

"You hurt him."

To hear Kikyo say it made it worse and she cried harder.

Suddenly, blackness formed around her and the familiar sense of falling filled her senses and she realized she was in the well at her time.

She crawled out to see that a blanket of snow had covered the town already. Her eyes fell to the tree and her feet took her there. Her ears ignored her grandpa and brother as she could only see the image of Inuyasha lying there, helpless. She reached her hand out but the image went away.

_I can't even touch him._

Or talk to him.

_I'll never see Inuyasha again._

_My heart, feels completely broken._

_I don't understand, Sesshomaru said it'd all work out._

Her knees gave out and she started to cry, still not hearing her brother or grandpa.

Soon her mother draped a blanket and an umbrella over her as her body remained weak and still crying.

She barely heard her mother tell Souta about the tree soaking in all of their memories.

_The tree's been here for me too, just like Inuyasha._

And then, she felt the jewel pulsate.

_It's pulsating?_

_So Kikyo was wrong, I do belong in their world!_

Kagome stood up, hopped over the fence, and placed her hand on the new bark where Inuyasha was pinned.

_I can feel him._

_**Kagome.**_

She gasped out loud.

_**Is that you?**_

_Inuyasha? Are you okay?_

_**Don't worry about me, it's just a flesh wound. I'm kind of surprised you're not here.**_

_Kikyo forced me back to my time somehow._

_**Figures.**_

_I guess._

_**I was starting to think you ran away.**_

_No way! You can't get rid of me that easily._

_**I know. You're crying.**_

_I miss you._

_**I miss you too Kagome.**_

_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you._

_**There's one thing I can say about you and Kikyo. You've both hurt me, but at least you never meant to.**_

_You'd be better off without me around._

_**Would you quit going on about that?**_

Suddenly, she was back with him. He stood up and started walking to her, but she ran to meet him halfway.

"Inuyasha, stop you're wounds!"

Instead, he pulled her into a hug.

She smelt his hair, soaked in his touch, and her tears started falling again.

"I need you with me Kagome. Haven' you realized that yet?"

"For the jewel shards, I know."

"Don't be an idiot. I need you here for more than that."

Suddenly, she was standing in front of the tree in her time again.

_Inuyasha?_

_**Come back to me Kagome.**_

_Okay._

She raced off into the well only to find the roots already poking up and wiggling around.

Confused, she went back to the tree.

_Inuyasha?_

_**Yeah?**_

_I can't get through!_

_**You'll find a way Kagome, try an arrow or something.**_

She grabbed a stick her grandpa was using to pray with and plunged it into the hole where the sacred arrowhead was. It took her a few times, but she got it. Now, she just had to grab a bow from her room. After changing into a pair of jeans, some boots, and a red low cut sweater she pulled her hair up and raced out of the house and into the well. She stood on the edge and aimed the arrow straight down.

_I hope this works._

The arrow blasted straight through, and she fell with it, not realizing the arrow would rip through to the other side. She went flying in the air, but Inuyasha was there to catch her.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's about time you made it back!"

She kissed his cheek and hugged him as tight as she could while in his arms.

"I see ye are closer than I thought!"

"Kaede! I'm so sorry about you're arm!"

"Nay child, it's only a scratch. But you two should get going. Minomaru gets stronger every second."

"Hey Kaede, do you have my sword?"

"Yes, it's safe in my hut."

"Thank you for taking care of it."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring it, but take this instead."

Kaede gave her the box of arrows and Kagome took them with a big thank you. Inuyasha tossed her up and she hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Suddenly, they were off.

The ball had cracked and there stood a giant Minomaru, as tall as the tree was.

Hundreds of demons came out of his wings, and Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku started to fight all of them off.

Kagome stuck close to Inuyasha as he fought of demons to get to Minomaru.

"How pathetic to see a half demon and human couple. The dog demons have become pathetic."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome noticed something in his aura around him.

"Inuyasha, I can aim my arrow where meeting of his aura starts and breaks. Then, use wind scar."

"I like the way you think. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay, go!"

She aimed the arrow quickly and forced her priestess powers into the arrow. Her arrow hit it's target perfectly and Inuyasha's wind scar made Minomaru angry, knowing he was able to be hit.

"Let's to it again Inuyasha. Aim for his forehead, it's where his power is most powerful."

He nodded.

"You ready?"

"Born ready Kagome."

She aimed her arrow but he distracted Inuyasha to where he couldn't hit. Instead, her arrow cut off his left wing and he aimed a beam right at her. Inuyasha was too far away from her so she grasped her hands and focused her energy into creating a wall barrier.

"Kagome!"

"I'm alright!"

He started to do it again.

_**Kagome!**_

_Backlash wave when I hit him again, got it!_

He nodded at her physically and she aimed her arrow, albeit wearily.

She couldn't steady her bow until Inuyasha steadied it for her. The arrow released and hit its mark as Inuyasha's Backlash Wave turned Minomaru's attack against him, killing him in the process.

"Did we do it?"

Miroku's friend let them ride on his back and Kagome sat with Inuyasha's arms around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Just a scratch."

She smiled and they rode off back to the village.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome went back to her time with Inuyasha to pack a bag but they sat at opposite sides of the tree as Kagome found out her house was locked.

"It was so weird before, I could hear you're voice in my head while I was by the tree."

"Well I was practicly right there."

"Then why could I hear your voice during the fight?"

"Because I was close by."

"But why me? Why can't I do that to Sango, or Miroku."

"I-I don't know."

_Liar._

_**Am not!**_

"Great, I'm not even safe in my head!"

"You looked so exhausted; I thought you were going to collapse. I was almost worried."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't want to."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome listened to her Ipod while cleaning her room. Inuyasha was taking a shower and she already started a load of laundry. Her mother bought him some sweat pants and a t-shirt for such occasions and she smiled at the thought of Inuyasha in human clothes.

_God, he'll look so cute._

_But what am I to Inuyasha?_

_He'll never answer._

'I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah. You've built a love but that love fell apart. Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.'

_I know I'm not Kikyo._

_But he says he needs me._

'I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.'

_Could I ever leave Inuyasha?_

'Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are left in the tide. They're swept away and nothing is the same, the feeling of belonging, lost to your dreams.'

_No._

_I'm supposed to be his mate._

'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do.'

"Hey Kagome, what's that?"

She pulled out an ear bud to see him dressed in human clothes and for a second her heart skipped a beat.

"It's a music player. I use it when I clean to pass time."

"Can I try?"

_He wants to?_

_**Isn't that what I just said?**_

"Ugh, stay out of my head! Here, go ahead while I switch the clothes from the washer to the dryer."

She shook it to shuffle to the next song and watched him put the ear buds in. When she walked down stairs she felt it was safe enough to think to herself.

_Your guardian angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I wonder if he'll get the hint._

After switching the clothes she noticed her mom's shift must be running late. Her grandfather was at a meeting of the local shrines, and Souta was spending the night next door. She boiled some water and grabbed three packs of ramen noodles.

Once they were done she maneuvered herself upstairs and used her butt to push in the door.

"Inuyasha! I made Ramen!"

He sat up and took the bowl without a word. Her Ipod was left on her end table, somehow shut off.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

He grunted while eating and Kagome decided to just eat as well.

When she was done she snatched his bowl even though he was only half way done and went to dump it. She put hers in the sink but before she could put the rest in the trash, his wrist stopped her.

"I wasn't done."

"Obviously."

"So give it back."

"Without a thank you? No way!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give!"

"Make me!"

"No, give it!"

"No!"

She lowered the bowl into the trash bin.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

And the rest of the ramen went into the trash. What she didn't expect was Inuyasha's ears to droop and a pout to form on his lips.

"Kagome!"

For a second, she almost gave in.

"No!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

He pinned her to the counter but her phone rang interrupting their little feud.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!"

"Hojo?"

Inuyasha growled, his ears picking up the conversation and his mind remembering the name.

"Hey I know it's late but would you want to go to the mall and hang out or something?"

"Oh, well my uh cousin is here and he-"

"He can come too, if he wants. I guess I sort of miss you."

Kagome smiled momentarily forgetting Inuyasha and started to act coy.

"Oh, you only guess huh?"

"Haha, so is that a yes?"

"Give us twenty minutes okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

She closed the phone and Inuyasha's mouth was on hers. He was angry, and possessive, and some how, it turned Kagome on.

"Inuyasha."

He pulled away instantly.

"So I'm only your cousin?"

"Don't take it that way, I-"

"I'll make you regret that. Does this mean I have to wear those weird shoes?"

"Yeah? Come on, let's go get dressed."

She chose a pair of black tights, a red short sleeve sweater/dress and a black belt around her waist.

"Take it off."

"What?"

"Are you trying to court him?"

"What? No!"

"Then wear something ugly!"

"No!"

"Then you are!"

"Inuyasha! You're being stubborn! Now let me tie your shoes so we can go! And don't forget your hat!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Hojo!"

He walked up to them and smiled at her.

"Hey Kagome, who's your cousin?"

"This is uh, Miroku!"

"Oh, nice to meet you Miroku."

He held out his hand to Inuyasha who just stared blankly at him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

_You're supposed to shake it._

He did, probably too hand though for Hojo winced.

"So, let's take a walk, shall we?"

The mood was still tense between the two. Kagome tried making idle conversation to lighten the mood but was unsuccessful.

They hung out for an hour before she started to get fed up.

_Let's just go home, you're so antisocial._

_**Whatever, I'm trying to protect you.**_

_From what? Hojo? He's a nice kid!_

_**He can't handle you. He'd only bore you.**_

_So who is right for me then Inuyasha? Koga? Miroku?_

_**No, they're too weak.**_

_Then enlighten me oh great one because it can't be you. You've made your decision already._

_**Then why do you kiss back?**_

_Because, I'm a fool._

"Well Hojo, I think we should be getting back home. Miroku's flight leaves early."

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later?"

"Maybe, I start helping my mom again soon."

"Oh, call me later then!"

He kissed her cheek and she blushed fiercely before getting Inuyasha out of there before he made a scene.

Inuyasha took off his hat the moment he got into her room and sat cross legged at her door while she grabbed a pajama set.

They haven't talked to each other since, and didn't even say good night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they got back, still not speaking, they found Sango was gone to repair her weapon. Miroku and Shippo had learned about a demon tree eating humans. Inuyasha sighed but agreed to go check it out. It was when he was farther away did Shippo point out that tonight was Inuyasha's full moon.

Shippo tried to lift them up but he couldn't make it, so they fell on a ledge that turned out to be a hidden mansion. Kagome pointed out a diagram that looked like a portion of a village with figurines, until the figurines moved.

"Whoa, Miroku, look at this!"

But they leaned in too far and shrank into the box.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, Miroku, isn't that the man we just saw?"

He tried talking to them but they all kept mumbling about a Sage.

"Kagome, they seem to be in a trance."

"This is so weird."

But one wasn't in a trance. He told them the story of the Sage and the Demon tree.

That familiar pull tugged at Kagome's heart.

"Inuyasha's very close by!"

"Wait, you can tell?"

"That doesn't matter! We need to get out of here!"

"Kagome, if we can not get out of here, may I ask a favor?" 

"Yeah?"

He grabbed her hand.

"Will you bare my children?"

"Now's not the time Miroku!"

Suddenly, a large eye appeared in the sky and a large meaty hand grabbed Kagome.

_So that must be the Sage._

The large meaty man chuckled.

"You will be great for the tree! But I think I'll have you first."

He squeezed her so hard, she passed out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She woke up in a hot bath naked, her hair down and super curly.

_Where am I?_

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!"

She stood up and jumped in his arms, forgetting her state of undress.

"I was scared."

"It's only scratches. But uh, here, cover up before you get cold."

She took it and wore it around her body loosely before he fell to the ground. Her hand clutched his shirt.

"Inuyasha?"

She sat him up straight.

"Is it morning yet?"

"No, it's still dark. Wait, you're not going to try and fight him are you?"

"You know the answer."

"Inuyasha, you can't! You're too weak still!"

They some how made it out onto a cliff looking over the mansion.

"Okay here's my plan-"

"Forget it Inuyasha."

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I'm not running away."

Suddenly, a rock formed Sage appeared before them. Inuyasha tried to attack him, but as a human he continued to fail and get hurt.

He had Inuyasha in a choke hold when Kagome ran up, and focused her powers into her hands to burn him. Using her quick thinking, she grabbed Tessaiga, used her priestess powers to communicate with it, and stuck it into the ground in front of them, making a barrier.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Just, a scratch.."

She aimed her arrow at his heart and hit her mark, her own powers tearing through the Sage's body.

But the remains knocked Inuyasha off the edge of the cliff. Kagome ran to the edge and extended her hand, hoping she could catch him.

_No, Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_

_**Kagome…**_

"INUYASHAA!"

The pulse from the Tessaiga shook the ground and it synched with her heart.

_He's transformed._

_**Damn right, you can't get rid of me that easily.**_

_Inuyasha!_

Miroku and Shippo had changed back to their size and Inuyasha stood before her. She got up from her knees, tears down her face, and yet, he grinned at her.

"I told you!"

She dove for him and tackled him to the ground.

"I was scared."

"It's okay Kagome."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Inuyasha.

It had been five days since then and Kagome was starting to feel a dark essence in the air. It was late at night when she felt it, she had been so startled, she woke up.

_What is that?_

_It smells like Tsubaki._

_But, I thought Kikyo killed her?_

_Or did I just assume?_

_And when can I start to smell people?_

The rest of the night she barely slept.

The next morning she had to hop into the well for another final exam.

_At least I only have one more exam until graduation._

She aced them all easily, and it was getting easier to study when she reviewed with Inuyasha by teaching him from her books.

When she hopped back into the well, she could tell something was off. The wind was coming in weird patterns and held a heat that felt off. As soon as her foot touched the ground she retracted it, feeling as if it was bit.

_Ouch! Son of a-_

"Kagome!"

"Oh, hey Inuyasha."

She stood up fully and winced.

"Let's get you to Kaede, it could be poisonous."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was loosely wrapped with no sign of any poison. The moment her shoulders relaxed Kagome felt the jewel pulse and burn.

"Owe!"

She saw the jewel was black before it started to sink into her skin, and her mind felt on a leash again.

_Oh no, what's happening?_

Her mind sounded like she was under water again.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Kagome, listen to me!"

"Kagome?"

"What's going on Kaede?"

"I believe that weird sense that we felt was from the evil priestess."

"So what does that mean?"

"Kagome, is under a curse."

"And so are the jewels that sunk into Kagome!"

"If we don't do something, she can be killed."

"Come on Sango, let's go destroy this priestess."

"I'm coming too!"

Her head felt on fire, and the reins loosened allowing her to try and talk.

"Inu…yasha?"

"It's best you stay here with Kagome."

"Yeah, you're right." 

'Kill him.'

_Who?_

'Kill him.'

_Kill who?_

'Kill Inuyasha.'

'Kill Inuyasha.'

'Kill Inuyasha.'

_Stop, please stop._

The voice did for now. Kaede was adamantly applying a cool wet washcloth to her head, and Inuyasha was rubbing the back of her hand.

_Inuyasha?_

_**Kagome?**_

_Run away Inuyasha, something's going to make me kill you._

_**Please, like you can.**_

_Inuyasha! _

_**Just hang on Kagome; Miroku and Sango are going to fix this.**_

The moment he sat up the reigns pulled and Kagome lost control of her body.

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I-  
_

_Oh god, not again!_

_Inuyasha, run!_

_Maybe I can try to miss on purpose._

She did, but barely.

'Kill him.'

_No!_

"Go, Inuyasha. Run, away."

Every time he moved to the side, her aim followed.

The one thing they didn't control, besides her mind, was her tears. She knew they were flowing freely by now.

"Run, Inuyasha."

"No!"

"I don't, want, to, hurt, you."

"Don't be stupid, I won't leave you."

He rushed at her, but she unfortunately shot anyways, tears still falling down her face.

Suddenly, a large weight came off her shoulders and her mind felt free.

_I missed, thank god, I missed._

She dropped the bow and started to fall forward, but he caught her.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Inu..yasha..the voice in my head, it stopped."

He lifted her up and she grabbed Hātokīpā.

"Kagome-"

"I can sense who ever did this. Please, take me there."

He nodded and took off.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't shoot that arrow, don't even think that way."

"The jewel is still cursed, and inside of me. Inuyasha, why didn't you run away?"

"I told you I would stay with you Kagome."

"No, you chose Kikyo."

"Would you shut up?"

"If I had hit you, it would've been like that one time with Kikyo."

"That was a chance I was willing to take. Kikyo did it on purpose, you didn't. You're not her Kagome. I'm staying with you, like it or not."

They arrived to the barrier and Kagome used her powers to awake Hātokīpā.

"Hātokīpā, go!"

It struck dead on and opened a slit in the barrier.

When they got to the small house, an elderly yet young looking woman came out with a serpent wrapped around her.

"Are you Tsubaki?" 

_Always blunt as usual Inuyasha._

_**Shut up.**_

"Are you Inuyasha, Kikyo's lover?"

Kagome clenched his shirt and felt withdrawn immediately.

"Kikyo asked me to spare your life Inuyasha."

Kagome immediately dropped to the floor, not wanting to touch Inuyasha.

"What's the deal?"

He went to unsheathe Tessaiga but Tsubaki's next words halted him.

"Draw it and Kagome dies!"

She held Naraku's jewel shards in her hand and tainted them worse, making Kagome wince.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Why you..."

"Don't forget Inuyasha, I hold Kagome's life in my very hand."

She tainted them again causing Kagome to cry out. Inuyasha continued to fight the demon Tsubaki ordered to kill him and Kagome was trying to figure out what to do next.

_If I can purify my half, maybe that can stop me from being a weakness to Inuyasha._

The next time she tainted the jewel father, Kagome threw up.

And then she blacked out, but her mind was still active.

_I hear you Sango._

_I'll wake up in a minute, don't worry._

_What's that sound?_

_It's so annoying._

_It sounds like, my alarm clock?_

"Kagome, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"What happened to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha? How did I end up back here?"

"It sounds like a good dream. I'll have breakfast ready for you downstairs."

At the sound of her mom shutting her door she sighed.

Dressing in her uniform she pulled her hair up to notice a faint mark where the jewel used to rest.

With another sigh she rushed down stairs and ate breakfast with her family.

"Hey, does anyone know when I got back?"

"Back? Souta was the first to give her a weird look.

"Yeah, from feudal Japan!"

"Are you okay sis?"

"Oh Souta, she's fine. Probably still half asleep."

_Oh great, they think I'm a lunatic._

Her day got worse as no one seemed to remember anything about what she told them.

_This is supposed to be my life._

_So why do I feel so out of place?_

She passed out, woke up, and did all again the next day.

But something was wrong.

She could feel it.

_I think I know that couple from somewhere, but where?_

_That little boy, and old woman, do I know them?_

_Since when did my cat have two tails?_

_I feel like I should remember something, but I don't know what._

_I feel like what I'm doing is wrong, but what am I supposed to do?_

_Who am I?_

_And why am I here?_

_Why do I feel so anxious?_

Just then, the sound of an arrow hitting its target jumpstarted her brain a little. She went to the archer's calls and grabbed a bow and arrow from the rack. When Kagome went to aim, flashes of demons went through on the target before she released and hit it dead on.

"Yes!"

"It's about time you showed up. I didn't think you would for a while."

She turned around to see a girl who looked just like her standing there.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Kagome, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Watch yourself, or you'll end up killing Inuyasha again."

_Inuyasha?_

_That name, it sounds so familiar._

Everything came back at once and she found herself growling at the woman.

"Kikyo, what did you do to me?" 

"I did nothing, now purify the jewel, and **WAKE UP!**"

Her body felt like it was falling before a sharp pain to her chest awoken her again.

"Kagome!"

"S…Sango?"

"Kagome?"

Then, her mind woke up clearly, and anger swept through her veins.

"INUYASHA!"

_He's still fighting that demon!_

Her arms searched and found Hātokīpā by her feet.

_I need a bow and arrow._

It transformed into a black bow, and a black arrow.

She took aim, and mapped out it's path clearly in her head before transferring some of her energy into the arrow.

"Hātokīpā!"

She missed.

"Wench! How are you still able to move?"

"You tell me!"

"You missed little girl. If you truly were Kikyo, you would've hit."

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

Her arrow missed again.

Just then, Tsubaki's serpent slithered to her in a blinding speed, she collapsed but felt Hātokīpā transform into a golf club.

_A golf club?_

She mustered the last of her energy and stood up, swung, and sent to the serpent back to its master.

Kagome felt the jewel purify its self and rise out of her skin and back around her neck. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Replaced by that weight was Inuyasha barreling himself at her.

"Kagome! I'm sorry this ever happened, it's because you're with me and-"

"Inuyasha, I _choose_ to stay by your side. It's no big deal."

He hugged her and that's when she finally let herself pass out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome groaned as she sat up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Inuyasha, as always was guarding the door as she slept.

"Yeah, just a small headache. But boy, am I regenerated! How long was I out?

"Two days."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, its expected."

She stopped glaring at him to realize her surroundings. They were alone in Kaede's hut, but she could feel the others close by.

"Hey, Inuyasha, there's a jewel shard very close to here."

"Tsubaki?"

"It could be."

"Let's go."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Hātokīpā. Inuyasha had told the others and they were off, with Kaede in tow.

Within the hour they found a large temple, but before they could get far, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara weren't able to pass.

"It's a barrier field. Let Kaede and I dismantle it."

Inuyasha growled but pouted.

"There you are demon!"

"Are you Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes trailed lazily to two girls, maybe twelve, with staffs in hand.

_Priestesses in training huh? This should be fun._

"What if I am?"

Everyone looked at her.

"But, you're a mere girl."

"And so are you two. Now tell me, why did you ask for me?"

"You are hunting Tsubaki and must be killed!"

"Oh? So you're siding with Tsubaki then?"

"Of course, she's a sister!"

"So, you're dark priestesses then?"

"Don't insult us with the name dark priestess!"

"I am Momiji!"

"And I am Botan! We have both been trained in the art of slaying demons!"

Suddenly, they stopped, turned, and started whispering to eachother.

"So 'Inuyasha', what do you think?"

"They're kids, and easily persuaded. No threat until Tsubaki arrives."

The others nodded.

Just then, Inuyasha got close and whispered to her.

"So, am I Kagome now?"

"Unless you want to be Sesshomaru."

He chuckled close to her ear.

"May I ask why?"

"Hm, I guess I just wanted to protect you since what happened a few days ago."

He nodded and said nothing further.

Just then, they attacked with two inch high paper demon puppets. Kagome kicked them around lazily and raised her eye brow at the sisters.

Then, two of the paper puppets returned to the sisters, and soon after, giant balloon like forms of Inuyasha and Kagome were standing before them.

"What the hell? I am not fat!"

_Those little brats! I'll kill them!_

_**Easy Kagome.**_

_Shut up!  
_

Inuyasha ran for the one that looked like him with his claws, only to be swatted back. But then the 'blimp', as she refers to call it, struck him with an arrow.

"Stay out of the way Kagome!"

"Don't call that thing my name!"

He attacked again but tripped over the barrier only to be shot at by the blimp's arrow.

"Kagome, do something about Kagome!"

"Quit calling that thing my name! And why don't you do something about Inuyasha?" 

"That thing isn't me!"

Inuyasha's wind scar took care of the copies, and scared the two priestesses into passing out. Kagome walked up to one and kicked her hip gently, forcing her to lay on her back.

"So what do we do with these two?"

"I will look over them, naturally."

"Yeah right Miroku, only if Shippo stays with you. But first, let's get rid of this barrier so we can keep moving."

They moved onto a small hut where the doors burst open and Kagura stood looking smug.

"Don't be hasty Inuyasha; I'm not the one you'll be dealing with."

A large Samurai came out of the hut and attacked Inuyasha. He could've won easily if Kagura wasn't helping with her wind attacks by her fan. When Inuyasha was starring down the large Katana, Kagura was about to attack again but Kagome shot her arrow through the fan.

"You little-"

"Hey, why not make this a fair fight?"

Kagome smirked at her, as Inuyasha took down the Samurai easily. Kagura flew away on her feather, and Kagome started for the hut.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

She turned to Sango with a determined look.

"I can sense the shards in here."

She ran down the basement stairs and found Tsubaki.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kaede were next to her in seconds.

"I've been waiting for you all."

"Shut up and hand over the shards!" 

_Inuyasha, the shards are in her eye._

_**THEY WHAT?**_

_Yeah, the eye where the serpent went into a few days ago._

"So, what are you hiding in that eye of yours?"

"Silly Inuyasha, can't you tell? I'm just bursting with demon energy!"

Her arms turned red, like a demon's.

Tsubaki was starting to change, the whole hut was starting to collapse, Inuyasha grabbed Kaede on his back and grabbed her wrist. They barely made it out when the top burst open to reveal a dragon-like Tsubaki.

Miroku and the priestesses were waiting outside, and Tsubaki was getting worse to dodge. Inuyasha tried to get her with Tessaiga but she swatted him away.

"Inuyasha, we have to aim at her eye, at the same time."

She didn't give him a second to respond before aiming her arrow and releasing the moment she head Inuyasha shout 'Wind Scar'.

The shell of Tsubaki broke, but Tsubaki herself was still left, once the shards fell out, they saw Tsubaki as an old woman muttering about the loss of her youth.

And then, she faded into dust. It seems the jewel was the only thing keeping her alive.

"And so ends the dark priestess Tsubaki."

Kagome nodded at Miroku's words.

"Let's go back to the village for rest."

They all agreed with her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome awoke from her tossing and turning to a dark sky, but her internal clock told her it was day time. She stepped outside the hut to see the sky dark, but not with rain.

_Just what the heck is going on?_

_**Don't know, it's been like that since last night.**_

_I see. Wait-_

"Inuyasha, over there! The ground is moving!"

Before he could do anything a large caterpillar like demon had rose up, startling her into calling Hātokīpā. She aimed the arrow for it's forehead and it fell dead.

"What? It's over that easily?"

"Awe! I wanted to fight!"

A group of villagers came to thank her and they set up a feast in her honor. It was great to eat such good food, and to see everyone, even Inuyasha, relax, even for a little while.

"I didn't know they had family reunions in this time."

"What's that?"

"It's uh, where aunts, uncles, parents, children, and grandparents eat and talk for a while."

Inuyasha shared a mental image of him and Sesshomaru glaring across a table full of food with her and she laughed out loud.

"No thanks!"

She was startled to see him smacking his cheek.

"What gives Myoga?"

"I was getting worried master Inuyasha-"

"Oh really, where have you been then?"

"Well, even fleas like to keep their secrets."

"You creep."

He tossed him over his shoulder and continued to eat.

That night Kagome slept soundly until she head a faint yell.

_My god, now what?_

She didn't care she was only in a baggy t-shirt, she just wanted to know that woke her up. So when she saw Sango chasing Miroku with Hiraikotsu she was startled awake.

"Sango! What are you doing?"

Kagome pulled her arms around Sango's waist and made her drop her weapon.

"Sango, are you okay?" 

"Kagome, what happened?"

"You were chasing Miroku in your sleep! With Hiraikotsu no less!"

"But, I was asleep-"

"Demons can be more powerful after death Kagome," Miroku pondered the thought. "Maybe the centipede possessed Sango."

Kagome nodded.

"Let's go seal it up."

When they did, Miroku started acted funny, and then chased after Sango.

"What the hell?"

"Miroku!"

"Is this paMiroku started acted funny, and then chased after Sango.

"What the hell?"

"Miroku!"

"Is this payback?"

"This body is weak, even that child can outrun me."

"Whoa, what happened to your voice?"

"He's possessed!"

"Impossible, he's a monk!"

"What the hell just happened to me?"

Kagome sighed.

"The demon struck again."

Speaking of demon, another centipede came but Inuyasha took care of it easily, but after, Inuyasha was the next to be possessed. He cracked his knuckles and extended his claws, growling at her.

"Kikyo."

"What?"

He growled at her again.

_A warning growl._

She turned around and sprinted toward the forest.

_He thinks I'm Kikyo?_

"Come back here Kikyo!"

"I'm not Kikyo!"

"You can't run forever, and when I catch you, I'm going to kill you."

"I'm KAGOME! You're MATE remember!" 

He pounced on her, his palms forcing her shoulders down into the dirt.

"You smell different Kikyo."

"I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!"

"Who's Kagome?"

She kissed him then, forcing her hands into his hair and pulled hard. She rolled them over and yelled 'sit' three times.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Suddenly, Myoga landed on Inuyasha's chest, along with a girl flea they had never seen.

"Pardon me, how rude, my name is Shoga, and according to our parents wishes, Myoga and I are to be bestrode."

"Master Inuyasha!"

"Quiet you! Myoga is such a womanizer I chose to bring him back by force!"

Kagome could feel the glare Sango was sending Miroku.

"Myoga, you knew it was Shoga who was bewitching us!"

"I know, Inuyasha, why don't we ask the village leader to marry them!"

"Yeah, and they can build a home to start a family!"

"No master Inuyasha!"

But before this could happen, Myoga was already running away with Shoga at his heels.

Kagome laughed along with Sango as Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo sighed.

_Ah, what a good day._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been weeks since then and tonight was yet again the night of the first moon. Inuyasha was tense but still persisted on tracking Naraku.

"Inuyasha, let's not get too rash tonight. Even if we find Naraku's castle, you can't do anything while being a human."

"Keh. We've come this far."

"We can't do anything hasty Inuyasha!"

Just then, a large gust of wind swept past her and stopped in front of her.

"Yo, Kagome, It's great to see you again."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up.

_Damn those bedroom eyes._

"Koga, it's you again!"

"You mangy wolf!"

"Inuyasha, sit! Did you trace Naraku here too?"

"Yeah, I can smell large whiffs of him."

He faltered and Kagome went to Inuyasha to see if he's okay.

"Hey mutt, you smell different. Did you soak in the river or something? HEY, STAY AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!"

Inuyasha's head was resting on her shoulder in a random moment of affection and Koga pulled at her waist.

"Hey, Koga! Let me go!"

"No- Ah shit, I don't have time for this! Naraku's head is mine! Until then, stay AWAY from Kagome you stupid mutt!"

"Damn that Koga..."

"Come on Inuyasha; let's head back to Kaede's."

"No!"

"Inuyasha-"

"No!"

"Sit!"

"Damn it Kagome!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh come on Inuyasha-"

"Your eyes were getting all sparkly and stuff. You know you shouldn't be messing around with wild animals Kagome."

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do!"

"Don't start Inuyasha-"

Just then she heard her name being called faintly in the forest.

"Those are Koga's friends, Inuyasha, get inside the hut!"

"What, and leave you here? No way-"

"Get!"

With a burst of strength she dragged him back inside and closed the door.

"Hey guys-"

"Kagome! Koga needs help! He's fighting Kagura, and it's not looking good on his part!"

"Uh-"

Miroku butted in.

"Sango and I will go, Kagome you stay here with Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded.

"What's wrong with-"

"It's nothing," She butted in "just a stomach flu."

"I don't think so, I'm going!"

"Inuyasha!"

He punched the men in the head.

"You two tell any one else and I'll kill you, got it?"

"Well, that's one way to shut them up I guess."

Kagome sighed and they made their way into the clearing.

"Koga!"

His legs were cut where Kagura took his shards. 

She ran with some bandages and antibacterial cream and started to fix his wounds. As always, Inuyasha was there right beside her to make sure Koga didn't try anything.

_As if he could without the shards._

_Oh, that was a mean thought._

_**Damn well true though.**_

_Inuyasha!_

"You know you're pretty pathetic getting cut up like that by Kagura you stupid wolf."

"You're pretty gutsy daring to come around me looking like that Inuyasha."

_He has a point you know._

_**Shut up.**_

"And now you know my secret I'm going to have to finish you off."

"Enough! Both of your man pride can wait, Koga's wounded, and Inuyasha's human. Finish it when the odds are even. Now stay still Koga so I can bandage your wounds."

"Uh, thanks Kagome."

_**I told you to stay away from him.**_

_And I told you to stay in the hut._

She finished tightening the last wrap and he winced.

"I didn't tie it too tightly, did i?"

"No, its fine," he grasped her hands in his "your remedies are making me feel better already."

Kagome felt herself blush as her eyes gazed into his sultry ones.

"You're wasting your time on a half dead wolf Kagome."

"What?"

"If it doesn't hurt anymore than run on home you little wolf."

"Who are you to talk? Standing there all mortal and weak-"

"Hey! I'm mortal Koga!"

All three were standing up but the two were starting to get in each other's faces.

"I'm not like this by choice you idiot!"

"Do you want to fight?"

"Only if you're up to it flea bag!"

They were both growling and bearing their fangs at one another.

"Guys! Let's go find Kagura, you're petty fighting can wait until both of you are ready."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koga had run ahead of them and Miroku knocked Inuyasha out so they could hide. Sango and Miroku had ran off with Kirara to help Koga. Kagome started a small fire and rested her head on her knees as Inuyasha rested.

_I can feel the shards are really close._

_Maybe a few feet even._

_Inuyasha's in no mood too fight, and I can sense his distress about it._

_Koga's only presence is starting to weaken._

_But I can't leave Inuyasha defenseless._

Oh, I guess I won't have to.

_Even as a mortal Inuyasha won't stay down._

"Inuyasha-"

"Save it! I'm getting those shards!"

He ran past her causing her to follow him into a small clearing where Kagura and Kouga were fighting, but Koga, was losing.

The sun was starting to rise of the horizon.

_He ran in too early, she'll see him change!_

_I have to do something!_

She ran over to see Koga on the ground about to hit by another one of Kagura's attacks. Kagome dove in front of him and stuck Hātokīpā into the ground making a barrier.

"Koga, are you alright?"

"Kagome?"

She let out a sound of frustration only to feel her heart pound hard in her ears.

_Day break, Inuyasha's changing!_

The dust had begun to clear already, letting Kagura see Inuyasha has a human for a split second.

"Kagura, it can't be much fun beating down a half dead wolf, now can it?"

"That….Inuyasha….is he crazy butting into my fight like that?"

Kagome turned around to snap at him.

"You're damn lucky he did! One second more and you'd be wolf jerky!"

Kagome unstuck Hātokīpā and ran up to Inuyasha who had used his wind scar only to see Kagura had disappeared.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He cracked his knuckles.

"I'm fine."

"Hear this you mangy mutt! I've sworn to avenge my men and I will have Naraku's head!"

_Inuyasha, he took his jewel shards back!_

"What! You're got to be kidding me!"

Kagome shook her head 'no' while the others gave them a funny look. She stomped up to Koga and started poking him in the chest.

"You listen here Koga! You can't fight worth crap without those shards! I, _a mere human_, saved you, as did Inuyasha! You can talk all bad but one day, you'll need to prove it! Naraku has done everyone wrong and we'll get his head _to-get-her_ GOT IT?"

He paled and nodded.

"Good, now go back to your pack and rest up. I thought you were different but you're just like Inuyasha!"

"I'm not like that mutt!"

"And don't call him a mutt!"

She turned her back on him and he ran back to his men.

Shippo poked at her shin.

"Do you think he'll tell?"

"No. It's Kagura we have to worry about."

He just nodded.

Her eyes traveled into Inuyasha's and his face became passive, it worried her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome went back to her time to do laundry and repack. She turned in her homework first thing, and took a bath the moment she got back. Her muscles started to relax as the vanilla candles she lit helped her mind clear.

_Ah, a nice warm bath! It feels so good._

Her eyes started to flutter close as she leaned down more.

_I haven't even technically bathed yet._

_I'll probably shower._

_For now, it's all about Kagome!_

_And the sweet smell of vanilla._

After a while, Kagome stood up and pulled the plug and started the shower. Once the water was warm enough she stepped in and soaked her hair in shampoo, massaging at her scalp.

_Ugh, I feel so dirty only taking baths in rivers._

_And my poor hair's been neglected._

She did the same with conditioner and once she was done wrapped a towel around her hair another around her body. After sticking her Ipod on her Ihome she changed into a pair of jean shorts, a cotton white t-shirt, and a red cardigan.

'Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara'

"Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou"

_Is it bad I miss Inuyasha already?_

'Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no

Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni'

"Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru"

_I should really be starting on my homework._

'Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

Yasuraka ni nareru you ni'

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku"

'Osanai kioku no katasumi ni

Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet

Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa

Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai sukoshi naite

Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku"

With another sigh she started on her homework pausing only to wonder how Inuyasha and her friends were doing.

After dinner she found it strange Inuyasha didn't come back to get her. So she wrote a letter to her mom, packed up her bag quickly and headed back for the well after putting her red and white tennis shoes on.

The moment she climbed up from the well she could sense danger. After leaving her bag, she summoned Hātokīpā and ran off to where she could sense Inuyasha.

As soon as she got there, Inuyasha told her to run back. Not questioning him, she did only to be pulled up into the air by a weird tree branch attached to a man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Woman! You are what I need!"

Inuyasha severed the arm between them, knowing it'd only grow back but this was Kagome's time to run with Hātokīpā.

_Just who is that?_

_And what does he want from me?_

_Inuyasha, be careful!_

He captured her again but she used Hātokīpā to slice through.

"Woman! You belong to me! You're mine!"

Inuyasha used his Wind Scar on the man and he seemed to have gotten away.

"Inuyasha, who was that?"

"An incarnation of Naraku. The spider shaped scar on his back proves that."

"So, what does he want from me?"

"I don't know, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was worried when you didn't come for me so I hurried here. I left my bag at the well but-"

He kneeled down to her face level looking over himself for any wounds.

"Inuyasha!"

"I didn't know we were next to the village."

He smirked at her.

"Well duh. Have you slept? You probably need a nap or something?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Kaede finally reached them.

"What was all the commotion?"

"Just forget about it, I took care of it for now."

She was walking along side Inuyasha to the village when he pulled her back.

"I think you should go home."

"What?"

"Muso was after you, only you. It's too dangerous here."

"Forget it! I'm not going home!"

"Don't be so-" 

"Just stop right there Inuyasha, I'm not going home! I'm staying with you-"

"Why?"

"Because I know that I'm safer here with you then I ever would be back home."

"Kagome-"

"Let's go okay?"

"I'm going to talk to Kaede about something first-"

"Okay."

Kagome watched him leave with a sigh and then felt something tug her mind west.

_What is that presence?_

_Why does it feel familiar?_

Her feet moved on their own until she was in front of Onigumo's cave.

_Why am I here?_

Just then, she heard him scream Kikyo's name.

"It was you I desired! Who I longed for! Kikyo!"

"I'm not Kikyo!"

"Who are you? And why do you look like Kikyo?"

He grabbed her again, lifting her close and blocking her arms from reaching for Hātokīpā.

"Iron Reaper!"

"Inuyasha!"

He released her and she fell, but was alright.

"What are you doing here Kagome? I was gone for like five minutes!" 

"Inuyasha, always interfering."

"What are you talking about?"

"My memories have returned, and I remember everything. I am Onigumo, a bandit, and Kikyo and I stayed in this very cave together."

_And there goes Inuyasha._

"Kikyo? "

"I remember everything, even how she died!"

"You bastard! You're the one who hurt her!"

_Uh hello? It's Kagome, the one who you saved?_

_Remember me?_

_No, still on about Kikyo?_

_That's what I thought._

_I should've gone with Koga._

"She rejected me after I sold my soul to demons for a new body! So it took my revenge. At the same time her body was burned, I was perched into a deep dark place. I don't know how long I stayed dormant, but I was then thrust back into the outside world."

"I don't know why Naraku let you out, but I'll give you the same treatment I'll give him! This is for Kikyo!"

A stab went at Kagome's heart.

_All for Kikyo. Onigumo wasn't me, but hey, let's do it for the already dead girl._

_Is that what it'll take for you to love me Inuyasha?_

_For me to be dead?_

_The moment this is over I'm heading back to Koga!_

Every time Inuyasha one upped him, he regenerated back again and kept changing shape.

_If this is how the real battle with Naraku is going to be, then we're in trouble._

Just then the wind scar looked like it did the trick, he reformed from tiny pieces.

But Kagome caught his weakness as it pulsated.

"Inuyasha, it's his scar. The spider scar is where the demon blood is. That's how he has to die!"

Inuyasha used his wind scar for the fifth time but Kagura deferred it, causing it to only tear him apart normally. The poisonous insects took his 'heart' away as Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"Let's go after him Miroku."

"Got it, Sango stay here with Kagome and the others!"

They both ran off and Kagome shook her head.

"If you would excuse me, I'm heading to Kouga."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sango but I can't take it any more. I'm done with Inuyasha always thinking back to Kikyo. I won't be a bother to him; he can go have his pot of clay. It's obvious the only way he'll love me is if I'm dead or gone. So I'm leaving."

"Well…"

"Can I borrow Kirara and send her back to you?"

"Of course."

And with that, Kagome was gone to the mountains.

"Oh Kirara, why are men so horrible?"

She only meowed.

When she got there, she patted her on the head good bye, and made her way into the cave.

"Sister!"

"Hey! Where's Koga?"

"He stepped out a while ago. What brings you here?"

"Just a visit, I guess. I uh, missed you guys."

Hikkaku and Ginta smiled widely at her and Kagome sat on the pile of hay she was thrown on before.

_Okay, so it's kind of boring, but I could get used to it._

_Right?_


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Inuyasha.

It had been a week and Inuyasha hadn't even come after her.

_I knew it; I was easily disposable to him._

In the mean time, hanging out with Hikkaku and Ginta was actually fun and she enjoyed teaching them card games to pass time.

"Hm…I pick, this one! That's it! I win!"

"Awe, sis always wins!"

"It's skill Ginta, at least you weren't out early like Hikkaku."

"How mean…."

"Oh lighten up. Hey Koga! Over here!"

He sat beside her and smiled at her.

"What are you guys doing with Kagome?"

"She's teaching us things from her time boss."

_Speaking of my time I forgot to pack some feminine somethings._

"Hey Koga, I need to go back to my time for tonight."

"What for?"

"Girl things." 

"What? Ah well, I'll take you there now if you want."

She nodded and he lifted her in his arms. He wasn't as broad as Inuyasha so she let him carry her bridal style through his tornado.

They got there in minutes and Kagome pondered a thought.

"I wonder if you can come down with me. I mean, Inuyasha could-"

"I'm not half demon like that mutt. I wouldn't want to anyways, I respect your space."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

_I feel bad I'm leading him on; he's just too friendly like Hojo or Souta._

Just as her feet dangled over the edge she could feel Inuyasha getting closer.

"Inuyasha's here, I'll just be here by morning okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"And don't be picking fights!"

With that she was down the well. She didn't do as much just change her clothes out and took a long relaxing bath.

_I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now?_

_Did they all just forget about me?_

_Surely Sango, Shippo, or Miroku misses me._

_But then why haven't they come for me?_

_What if they think I'm back in my time?_

_Inuyasha would know though._

_Maybe he lied to them and said I needed a break or something._

_Yeah, that's probably it._

With a sigh she crawled into bed and had a dreamless sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When she arrived back Koga was there with open arms.

"How was the trip?"

_Wow, Inuyasha's never this nice to me when I get back._

_It's almost like I was actually missed._

"It was great! Did you miss me?"

"You bet."

He nuzzled his nose with hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, signaling for him to pick her up and take her back to the den.

_Inuyasha was close again._

_I wonder if he's told anybody._

That night Koga took Kagome hunting with him.

"You know, this is kind of fun."

He shushed her and a wolf beside her started to growl.

_What's going on?_

"I smell cats."

Ginta and Hikkaku looked at each other before looking at him.

"I wonder why they're here."

"I don't care, let's go."

"You mean you're just going to let them go?"

He turned to look at her.

"There's no point in going to look for trouble."

Ginta and Hikkaku nodded. Kagome just shrugged her shoulders as Koga quickly finished hunting.

Kagome turned her head to the west and her ears picked up on a conversation.

"So Inuyasha went back to get her?"

"It's for the best; we need her to come back."

"Kagome?"

She turned to Koga, her mind still buzzing.

_Why was I able to hear them?_

She smoothed out her clothing. (A/N: Think Ayame's clothes on Kagome.)

"I uh, I want to go, uh, somewhere. Just, I'll be back in a bit!"

She turned and ran to where she had heard them talking. It didn't take long, they were hunting near Kaede's and Kagome never realized it.

"Kagome!"

Shippo had spotted her.

"Uh, hey Shippo. Where's-"

"Inuyasha just left to go get you. Why are you wearing those clothes? And why are do you stink of the wolves?"

Kagome never answered, just ran back to the well and jumped down.

She ran into her house to see Inuyasha eating dinner with her family.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey, there you are. Ewe, why do you smell like that flea shit? And just what are you wearing?"

He stood up and slowly started to approach her. She glared at him and ran up stairs, locking her door.

_As if a door would stop him._

_**An open window doesn't either.**_

She turned around fast only to be face to face with him.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Are you done pouting? It's about time you came home."

"I wasn't pouting! I'm staying with Koga!"

"You are not! You're staying with me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"I'm staying with him!"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm tired of being second best to someone who died! At least I'm appreciated there!"

"You're not second best to anyone! You're Kagome!"

"I'm not going to be just Kagome! I don't want to be! When I go back, I will become Koga's mate!"

He stilled and started to growl before grasping her arms.

"You are my mate wench."

His eyes were red. He wasn't half demon anymore.

"Inuyasha-"

"SAY IT!"

"What-"

"SAY IT!"

"Say what?"

"I am your mate! Accept!"

"Fine, yes, YOU are my mate!"

His eyes turned back to normal and he looked confused.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Shower."

"What?"

"Get that mangy mutt's smell off of you before I throw up dinner."

She sighed and dug for an overlarge shirt and short cotton shorts before heading in the shower.

Dressing in an oversized t-shirt and short shorts, she found Inuyasha staring out her window.

"Inuyasha?"

"Why did you do it Kagome?"

"I told you-"

"What made you snap?"

"You mentioned Kikyo while my life was in danger. It just flipped a switch and my mind finally won over my heart, I was done. I would willingly go to Koga, force myself to love him more than I love you, and live happily ever after. The end."

"I see."

Kagome nodded and lay in her bed.

"Ah, a mattress, such a wonderful invention."

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Not sexually, but literally yes. He was gentlemen enough to keep his distance though. He never held me or anything. Not while sleeping anyway." 

"But he did hold you."

"Yeah, and nuzzle me."

Inuyasha visibly tensed and looked away again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Promise?" 

He whipped his head at me.

"Do you promise there's nothing wrong?" 

"Well, I, uh, no."

"Then tell me!"

"I don't like it."

"Like what?"

"That you decided to go with that wolf."

And then, his ears rested against his head. Kagome kicked off her sheets and sat on her knees in front of him, her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Let's make a deal. I don't go back to Koga, and you don't go back to Kikyo."

He hesitated before he nodded and Kagome felt relief wash over her.

Kagome knew he wouldn't keep his promise to her. But for tonight she could try to believe. He lay beside her, his head resting on his hand, elbow digging into the mattress, watching her fall asleep.

Somehow, Kagome wouldn't have it any other way.

But hours later, she woke up before him, seeing his calm resting face made her smile and reach for her phone. Lucky for her, the sun was fully raised, and her camera took an awesome shot. She saved the picture to her wallpaper and giggled, waking up the half demon.

"Can we go home now? Your bed is great but this world's air still stinks."

"Sure, just let me pack."

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to piss." 

Kagome bit her cheek to keep from grinning and pointed to her bathroom.

"Go ahead."

"So, on the floor-"

"No, here!"

She grabbed his wrist and lifted the toilet lid and seat up.

"Here, just aim right down that hole, and push the handle down. Okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"And Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't splatter or else you clean it up, and don't forget to put the seat and lid down!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome shut the door with a giggle and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red cotton t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and put her tennis shoes on.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you having trouble?"

Just then the toilet flushed.

"Ha! I win!"

"Inuyasha…."

She opened the door to see no mess, the seat down, the lid down, and Inuyasha looking triumphant. 

"You know what; I'm not going to ask."

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's just head back."

"Are you bringing snacks?"

"No, Koga still has my bag so I'm bringing one from years ago."

She hoisted the strap on her pink pouch with a white puppy on it.

"Cute bag."

"Shut up! I was ten!"

"Whatever."

She waved bye to her family and went into the well house.

"You go first."

"No way, you'll run off again!"

"So."

"Go!"

"You go!"

He brought her to his chest making her flush.

"Inuyasha?"

She was then flipped over his shoulder and into the well.

"You bastard!"

After climbing up first she glared at him as he climbed up.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Kagome turned to see Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Haji.

"Oh hey guys!"

"What's with that face Miroku?"

"A herd of cats is terrorizing the villages and heading here next."

Kagome thought back to hunting with Koga and his pack.

"Oh yeah, Ginta mentioned that, but Koga said it was nothing to get involved with."

Inuyasha glared at her harshly.

"Don't look at me like that! Sit!"

Satisfied at the sound of his face hitting the floor, Kagome turned her attention back to her friends.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"You know, I remember something like this happening 50 years ago!"

"Are you sure? It could be another one of your tall tales."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? It's true!"

"Wait a minute Inuyasha," Miroku butted in "don't you think this could've happened while you were pinned to the tree?"

"I guess, but I wouldn't know about it."

_Thanks to a certain clay pot._

_**Hey!**_

"So what exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure, I ran away."

_Figures, he's like Myoga, only bigger._

_**You got that right.**_

"The story is right, either way."

Their attention was turned to a fire red haired woman and a very tall man.

_Cat demons._

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"It's not you we're after; we want the strangely dressed priestess with the jewel shard."

"Well you have to get through me first!"

"You're just a half demon. You're Sesshomaru's brother."

"Yeah, we're not exactly a close knit family."

"Huron, you take care of the monk and demon slayer. I'll handle Inuyasha."

A petal flew past her face.

_A cherry blossom?_

_Wow, I'm really tired._

_Maybe I'll just take a…._

And with that, she passed out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Inuyasha will come after me right?_

_I mean, I did run away from him. But, he was all hung up about Kikyo and I…._

_Oh what's the use?_

_It's probably been hours._

_What month is it again?_

_January?_

_No, February?_

_I don't know._

_No wait, it's almost February._

_Just where is Inuyasha?_

_No, stop, I just have to be patient._

_What's the presence?_

_Why haven't I noticed it before?_

"Who's there?"

Tons of eyes peered at her through the dark.

_Oh great._

Suddenly the door opened and some big cat tossed in Sango and Miroku who were both unconscious.

_Great, now I have to wait for them to wake up._

That only took five minutes, and the eyes haven't stopped watching her.

"Good, you're both awake."

"Kagome."

"Kagome! I'm glad you're alright."

"So is this some kind of holding cell?"

"Yeah, and we're not the only people in here either." 

"Who else?"

"I don't know, they won't come into the light."

"Show yourselves, friend or foe?"

There was a small grunt as the villagers stepped forward.

_No wonder I never noticed them before._

"Tell me Miroku, how's Inuyasha doing?"

"He's working with Koga, who's here to take you back." 

"Take me back? Ugh."

"Sesshomaru is there as well."

"What?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly, her heart pounded harshly.

"Inuyasha's near."

"He is?"

"I can tell."

Suddenly, they all blacked out only to wake up on a large stone. Kagome awoke faster due to the large demon presence in front of her.

"What's going on?"

"KAGOME!"

Koga ran at her but was blocked by a barrier.

_Great, we can't leave._

Miroku tried to use his Wind Tunnel but froze stiff.

"Miroku?"

Even Sango couldn't wake him.

The demon tried to get him, but Inuyasha's Red Tessaiga cut through the barrier causing a wind rush making Kagome get thrown onto his chest but his left arm caught her shoulders.

"Inuyasha!"

"Sorry to keep ya."

Kagome smiled and stood up straight. She motioned to the villagers to run for it as Inuyasha attacked the big demon while Kagome herded the villagers. Some cat demons tried to stop them but she just rolled her eyes.

"You can't kill us; we're your live sacrifices."

She pushed through the small crowd and ordered the villagers to keep moving, pausing only to wave at Hikkaku and Ginta.

After an afterthought she turned to yell at Inuyasha, mentally noticing Sango, Miroku, Ginta, Hikkaku, and Koga taking out the rest of the cat demons.

"Inuyasha! Aim for the neck!"

"Got it!"

"Come on people, keep moving!"

"Look, the panther king is back to life!"

"That's impossible; he needs human flesh and blood!"

"Maybe he had some dog meat."

Kagome punched Koga in the mouth.

"Don't say that!"

"Kagome!"

"I don't care! Wait, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Tenseiga. And Sesshomaru's using a lot of his demon powers. You guys stay here!"

She sprinted off towards the fight to see Sesshomaru clutching his chest and the demon muttering about loosing his powers. Inuyasha used Wind Scar to finish him off but that's not who Kagome ran to.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What do you want human?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know okay! Are you hurt or not?"

"It's just a scratch."

Kagome smiled warmly.

"You two are so much more a like than you know. Go on and mysteriously disappear like you always do."

Kagome turned her back and felt him leave. She ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch."

She giggled but pulled back.

"Let's go get the others."

"Yeah."

When they arrived to the group, Koga pulled her wrist.

"Let's go Kagome."

"Uh, Koga-"

"What?"

"I want to stay with Inuyasha again."

"WHAT?"

"Please!"

He nuzzled her nose and smirked at her.

"Fine, for now."

Inuyasha growled behind her.

_Oh brother._


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome dressed in a black sports bra and red cotton shorts.

_Alright, time to-_

"What are you wearing?" 

She turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"You were supposed to run errands."

"And I did; now I'm going out to exercise. It's a warm weather fluke and I'm taking advantage of it!"

"Don't you exercise enough in my time?"

"Sure but the shrine's more peaceful!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

Kagome stomped down stairs and filled a water bottle with ice cubes and tap water.

She paused in step when she noticed the calendar.

_Great, it's Valentine's day._

"What's Valentine's day?"

Kagome jumped and turned to glare at him.

"Stay out of my head! St. Valentine's Day is a western holiday for couples."

"Couples?"

"Like you and Kikyo."

"Oh."

_Damn bitch._

_**I heard that!**_

_Good!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Inuyasha had been watching her for an hour as she did her yoga.

_Would you please stop looking at me?  
_

_**No.**_

_Bastard._

She balanced on her hands as her legs stood up straight in the air.

_This is me, I am Kagome, and this is my center._

_This is me, I am Kagome, and this is my center._

_This is me, I am-_

"Kagome!"

She flipped forward and landed on her bottom only to see Hojo standing a few feet from her. Mentally she searched for Inuyasha and found him inside the house.

"Hey Hojo, what's up?"

"I just came back from a doctor appointment and I saw you."

"Oh-"

"Would you like to go to the movies?"

She thought about it and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. What time?"

"How about seven?"

"Alright! See you then Hojo!"

She smiled and waved good bye.

"You aren't going."

She turned around with a sigh.

"I am too." 

"No."

"Yes."

"I'll kill him."

"Inuyasha."

"No."

"Inuyasha…."

"No, we're going back tonight."

"Fine! Let me call him then."

"No."

"Enough!"

She scrolled through her contacts and dialed his number, faking a stomach flu.

When she closed her phone she turned around to glare at him.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm going to shower and pack."

"Whatever."

With another sigh she started the cold shower that instantly relaxed her muscles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome dressed in a purple shirt and white shorts but the moment she stepped out Inuyasha held his palm in front of her face.

"Change the shirt."

"Why?"

"Purple is Miroku's color."

"So?"

"Change."

"No!"

He took his claw and ripped her shirt down the middle.

"Inuyasha!"

"Change!"

With a frustrated sigh she pulled out a red tunic.

"Happy?"

"Yes, let's go."

The moment they got back to the feudal era, they both felt Sesshomaru and Naraku close by.

"Go get Sango and Miroku."

She hesitated before nodding. Running back to Kaede's village she turned her head to see a red streak take off into the trees.

"Sango!"

Sango was outside of the village walking ahead of her.

"Oh hey Kagome, how was-"

"Naraku! And Sesshomaru, they're close by. Inuyasha already went after them."

She nodded and together they ran to get Miroku.

Jumping onto Kirara, they took off after Inuyasha.

They arrived in time to see Inuyasha's Wind Scar, and that's when Kagome noticed a tall body wrapped in a tentacle.

_That's Sesshomaru._

She had her sword changed into a bow and arrow, and released Sesshomaru.

Almost instantaneously, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha started bickering while fighting Naraku. The one time they both aimed at him, he disappeared with a promise to return.

Kagome jumped down from Kirara and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"You did it!"

"Keh, for now."

"Oh Inuyasha, can't you just take in this small victory?"

"Whatever."

She just smiled and pulled away.

Sesshomaru's eyes went red and Kagome instantly pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Rin's still missing." 

"No, she's a few miles of here. With Kohaku."

Sango stood up too.

"What?"

"I can just tell."

Inuyasha's arms were around her waist in an instant.

"We have to go, he's possessed by Naraku."

She nodded and Sesshomaru followed them.

They arrived in a clearing where Kohaku was poised to slit an unconscious Rin's throat. Sesshomaru was about to attack but Kagome dove in front of Kohaku.

"Stop! He doesn't understand what he's doing!" 

"Move girl."

"No!"

She felt Kohaku stand so she slapped him.

"Stop it!"

Picking up Rin, Kagome checked her heartbeat to make sure she was only unconscious. After handing her to Sesshomaru she motioned for him to leave. He snarled at her before disappearing.

Sango came seconds later to hug Kohaku.

"He's fine Sango, I just slapped him a bit."

She nodded but held him anyways.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome sighed as she left her final class. It was her last exam and that meant she'd be graduating in two weeks. With a grin she stretched her arms above her head as she walked out of the school doors. There hadn't been any sign of Naraku for months so she decided to head back to finish school. Her friends decided to head to Wacdonalds for some snacks. 

She munched happily on her burger as she felt a weird presence miles from here.

_Inuyasha?_

_No, it can't be._

An hour later they parted ways and she made her way home. The presence was starting to get stronger.

She walked in and Souta greeted her.

"Grandpa and Mama are at some meeting for two days-"

"You've been here by yourself?"

"No dumby, Inuyasha's here!"

Kagome pushed past him to look into the living room to see him messing with her cat.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to come get you."

"It's night time Inuyasha-"

"So we'll stay the night!"

"We?"

"Bye sis!"

"And just where are you going?"

"To Hikaru's!"

And with that, Souta was running out the door to the neighbor's. Let's see, it was Friday, Mama and Gramps were gone for the weekend, Souta would be gone until Sunday, so that leaves her and Inuyasha, alone.

_This is not good._

"Well you can sleep in Souta's room."

She turned to walk upstairs and he caught her wrist.

"I don't think so."

Her back was against her mattress so fast she could barely register them moving as his lips meshed over hers.

She moaned into the kiss as his hands wondered above her clothes. Her own hands were trailing and lightly scratching at his abs.

_My god this feels so right._

His mouth left hers to move to her neck and bit her gently, sucking to leave a bite mark. She moaned his name as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Before she knew it, her hands were reaching to take off both of his tops, and his took of her school shirt. Her fingers just kept touching his abs as his took off her bra to fondle her breasts. Kagome moaned against his neck and his lips traveled to suckle her nipples. Her nails lightly scratched against his head as she held him in place. After a while he switched and his left hand started to rub up her thigh.

Kagome's eyes rolled as his fingers hooked onto her panties to slip them down.

"Inu….yasha."

His head disappeared between her legs and he took one long lick, making her hand fly to his head. His tongue jabbed inside of her, only to be replaced with his finger. But at his shocked expression, Kagome blushed.

"Sophmore year, first time drinking sake."

He smirked at her and leaned close to her.

"I'm the only one who'll ever be here again Kagome. No excuses."

His tone was so rough it turned her on just to listen to it.

"You like the way I talk don't you Kagome? This is what you do to me, and only you."

She nodded meekly and he dove in, pushing past her tightness and making her eyes roll.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha!"

"Only my name Kagome. God, you're mine." 

She nodded.

"Say it."

He continued to thrust faster.

"Yours."

"Say it!"

"I'm yours!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

When he exploded inside her she bit his shoulder muffling her scream. He smiled genuinely and leaned his sweaty forehead against hers. She smiled up at him and rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you."

"I know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh come on Kagome!"

"No!"

"But I want it!"

"No!"

"But-"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"You can not have the last cup of ramen, forget it."

"Why not?"

"….Because, it's the last one!"

"Your mom can get some later!"

"Not when she won't get back until Monday! I can't take you to the store with me!"

"Why not?"

"Because, you ruined your last one! Although, I could find you a bandanna in my room-"

"Great! Let's go!"

Kagome rubbed her temples.

_Why me?_

"Well, let's get a shower, I'm still sweaty and sticky."

He just smirked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel. He went to follow her and she pushed on his chest.

"Oh no, you've had enough for a while."

He pouted and she slammed the door and started her shower.

When she came out she dressed in a pair of red sweatpants tucked into her suede boots and a white tank top.

"Inuyasha, your turn!"

"Whatever."

"I'll set out your clothes while I find that bandana."

He didn't take long in his shower so she seat out a grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, and white tennis shoes with socks. After digging through her drawers she found a plain black bandana, and a pair of scissors.

_His hair will grow back after a day anyways._

_**Don't even think about it.**_

Inuyasha stood with a towel around his hair, and somehow the pants low on his waist.

"But Inuyasha-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll make me happy." 

He looked at his feet for a bit before letting out a big sigh.

"Fine. One time only though. Then, we stock up."

Kagome smiled brightly before dragging him downstairs. She sat him on a chair, towel around his back and a look of fear on his face.

"Relax Inuyasha!"

"Easy for you to say. You should cut your hair too."

"No way! Mine doesn't grow as fast!"

"Whatever, just get it over with."

Kagome tied his hair loosely in a hair tie and cut, letting the hair rest on his shoulders. She then added some layers and placed the bandana over his ears tightly.

"How's it feel?"

"Light, and I feel like I'm hearing underwater."

"Great! Put a shirt on so we can get going."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By early morning Monday Inuyasha's hair was getting longer, but not as longer as what it was. He insisted they leave first thing so Kagome dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a red cotton shirt, and a white cardigan. Inuyasha's fire rat was clean and he, as always, complained about the smell of the fabric softener she used.

The moment they got out of the well they saw Miroku and Sango passing by.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled softly.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Kagome answered for him.

"Koga's around Naraku's abandoned castle."

Miroku pondered the thought.

"It's been months since we've heard from Naraku, do you think we should go?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled her onto his back. Kirara transformed so Sango, Miroku, and Shippo can fly on her.

"Pervert!"

(Slap)

_Ah, I've missed them._

_**Keh.**_

It didn't take long for Koga to find them though. He stepped on Inuyasha's head and grabbed Kagome's hands in his.

"Hey there Kagome, did you miss me?"

"Uh, sure."

Damn him and his bedroom eyes.

_But Inuyasha's smirk is better._

Inuyasha went in between them.

"Hey mutt, I know you've heard of Naraku. Where is he?"

"Is that all you came here for?"

"Of course-"

"THEN QUIT FLIRTING WITH KAGOME!"

"THEN ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Oh you two, cut it out! We've heard nothing from Naraku in months."

"So what would force Naraku to abandon his castle right away?"

"It's because Inuyasha broke through the barrier with Tessaiga."

The ground shook and a large ball of tentacles rose from Naraku's castle.

"It smells of Naraku."

Ginta and Hikkaku came running from the forest.

They hid behind Koga of course.

Kagome gripped Hatokipa in her hand tightly as Inuyasha tensed.

_What the fuck is that thing?_

Inuyasha tossed it off the cliff but it's tentacle grabbed Kagome around the waist.

She sliced at it and grabbed onto a rock.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! Hold on!"

Koga was on her in a second and rushed her off in the next.

They were attacked at random and Koga let her down on a boulder. Then, a very pretty red head wolf demon arrived.

"Koga! She's a mortal you idiot!"

"Ayame- I uh, Kagome, run for it!"

"Kagome! That hussy! She's your so called fiancé!" 

Kagome pushed Koga off the boulder.

"Fiancé? I am not your fiancé Koga! And I'm not a hussy either!" 

"I'm in love with you Kagome!"

"Koga!"

"I love Inuyasha, not you!"

She could feel Ayame grow madder every second.

"Koga's mine you stupid mortal!"

"I don't want him!"

"Take this you hussy!"

She threw leaves at her but Kagome just struck Hatokipa in front of her to form a barrier.

"Really, leaves? That's more fox magic than a wolf demon."

"You can't go against the elder's rules and marry a mortal!"

"I don't care!"

"Koga, stop it! I don't love you!"

_And yet again, he doesn't listen._

"What makes you think I'd marry you anyways?"

They both growled at each other.

"You promised me."

"When?"

"On the night of the lunar moon. Don't you remember?"

_A rainbow at night?_

_Oh, she's telling of their promise._

_I don't really care to listen._

Just where the hell is Inuyasha?

"Are you sure I said that and not anything else?"

_So, she must've been right._

"I kept those words in my heart. They were the only thing that kept me going."

"Koga! You are just like Inuyasha, words mean nothing! Such a heartless bastard!"

"Kagome?"

"Whatever, I understand you Ayame, even if you want to kill me."

She looked shocked at her.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

Koga sat cross legged on the boulder and held his head in his left hand. Kagome scowled and went to talk to Ayame.

"So, your grandfather is your village's elder?"

"Yeah, I call him Gramps."

"Besides Koga, there had to be another reason for coming down here."

"A strange Miasma has been coming down the mountains lately-"

"Wait, did you say miasma?"

"Yes."

"So," Kagome smirked "Naraku's hiding up north."

"Uh, I guess. The East and West tribes were starting to fight with the North and the South tribes. So Gramps thought a political marriage would be best. But Koga and I are luckily already promised to each other-"

"I think I'd remember!"

Kagome glared at Koga who quickly looked away.

"Anyway, Gramps was hoping Koga would come and help."

"Oh, he will. Koga has it out for Naraku too."

"But I won't marry her!"

"Koga, quit being ridiculous!"

Kagome interrupted them.

"That thing's back. I can feel it."

Koga and Ayame both stood up and looked west.

"I'm going to find Inuyasha."

Koga clasped her hands in his.

"Don't worry Kagome, I will protect you."

"No thanks, I feel better with Inuyasha."

The blob came, capturing Ayame and Koga. Kagome changed Hatokipa into a bow and set of arrows. She freed Ayame first.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you, duh?"

"But Koga-"

"I love Inuyasha, not Koga. Besides, he's fighting for the both of us, not just me."

The hair came at them again, but Inuyasha saved them with his claws.

"Kagome, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Inuyasha."

She smiled at him widely before he turned to Koga.

"Koga, what the hell do you think you're doing putting Kagome in danger?"

"Look who's talking, you're the one who let this thing escape!"

"_I'll_ be protecting Kagome from now on-"

_Great, now all three of them are trapped!  
_

_I can't let them get eaten!  
_

"Kagome!"

_Oh thank god._

Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara had finally arrived.

"That thing came from Naraku, and Naraku's hiding up north! We can go, just give me two weeks so I can attend my graduation ceremony."

They nodded and Inuyasha broke free, freeing Koga too.

"Ayame stay back, I guess I'll have to protect you too."

His arm got stuck in the mouth and Ayame freed him only to have that thing swallow them both. Before Kagome could scream, Koga kicked out of the monster, sending it to pieces.

Suddenly, her hands were in his.

"Don't worry Kagome; the next time we meet, I will have Naraku's head on a silver platter just for you."

"Uh."

Ayame was glaring at him so hard, Kagome could feel it.

"Don't worry about them Kagome, when I come back, you will be my wife."

"WHAT?"

Ayame and Inuyasha screamed out at him.

"No!"

"What?"

"Way before you met me, you promised Ayame to be your bride. I will not be hussy!"

"I don't remember!"

"Yes you do! Somewhere in that semi empty head is a memory of that night!"

"But I don't….uh….oh man."

Ayame chose to speak.

"It was a long time ago. Let's just forget about it. I know how much it means for you to kill Naraku. Go get him, and Gramps and I will find a way to work it out between the tribes."

"Okay."

_What an idiot._

"Kagome," Sango poked her side to whisper in her ear. "Who's that girl?"

"That's Ayame," Kagome whispered back "Koga's bride to be."

"That doesn't mean you'll be backing down on your promise Koga, I'm the only one who can be your wife."

Koga looked shocked as Ayame pecked his cheek and disappeared in a gust of wind.

Then, he disappeared too.

"Kagome are you in a love triangle now?"

She bopped Shippo on his head.

"Don't be an idiot. Let's head back to Kaede's for a while so I can get my ceremony done and over with, and we can head north."

Inuyasha nodded at her.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha.

"Higurashi Kagome!"

Kagome stood up and walked across the stage to get her diploma and shake hands with the superintendent, principle, and various school board members. When she sat back down, her mom and Souta waved, and her mom had the video camera going.

Once her class was finished they filed out nicely where she was greeted with a huge hug from Souta and tears from her mom.

"Mama! Don't cry, or I'll cry!"

Well, she did. Her friends made her cry, her teachers, her mom, her brother, Gramps, and her mom, again.

They ate a large mean in Kagome's honor and she felt a large boulder come off her shoulder.

_No more homework, no tests, nothing!_

_Now, we can focus on Naraku._

Kagome stuffed her face happily knowing she'd shed it off in feudal Japan.

The next day she woke up bright and early to pack three outfits great for traveling. She had red, black, and dark blue cotton shorts. As for shirts, she had black, white and purple tank tops. Her mom dug up a map of Japan and a compass. Kagome sighed as she zipped up the back pack and slung it on her shoulder. With a double check on her cargo shorts and white beater, she headed down the stairs to say by to her mom, Souta, and Gramps, not knowing how long it would take for them to beat Naraku.

Inuyasha met her at the well when she got back and smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and hooked her arm in his.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Whoa Kagome, what is this?"

She smiled at Miroku's curiosity.

"This is a compass. It uses a magnet to tell which way is north, south, east, and west. I thought it would be easier to travel with this."

Inuyasha took it away from her.

"So we just follow the arrow over the N?"

"Yeah, that's basically it. I also have a present day map of Japan, but it's still something."

Shippo hopped on her shoulder.

"You think of everything Kagome!"

"Actually, my mom thought of it." 

Sango smiled at her.

"Your mom seems really sweet."

"Yeah, she is. So, are we ready to go?"

She sneezed.

"Uh, Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just allergies or something."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I wish._

It turns out Kagome was getting a spring flu.

Sango was taking care of her in Kaede's place.

"You have a terrible fever." 

Kagome coughed harshly.

"I need to get home, and get some antibiotics."

"Anti what?"

"Miroku, can you take me? I don't know where Inuyasha is…."

They weren't telling her something, the topic of Inuyasha seemed taboo. Miroku, for once, was a gentlemen and didn't dare grab her in her sick state. He couldn't cross the well, but she could.

Kagome dragged herself out the well and made it to the house.

"Mama, I need a doctor."

"Kagome!"

With her mom's help she was tucked into bed.

"Can you stomach anything?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll get you some medicine after you drink something warm."

Kagome just nodded.

_I feel like crap right now._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a few hours her fever broke but her cough was still rough.

It was then that her friends walked in and handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Awe thanks guys, you didn't have to."

"So how are you feeling?'

"My fever broke a little bit ago. It's just mainly a cough."

"So, has your man come to see you?"

"No, I uh, didn't want him getting sick."

"That's so considerate."

"Kagome! Someone's here to see you!" 

Kagome wrapped the blanket around herself and walked down stairs to see Hojo standing with a large fruit basket.

"Hojo?"

"Hey Kagome, I brought you a lot of fruit for a burst of vitamin C."

"Oh, thank you." 

Her mom came up behind her.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure!"

_Gee, thanks mom._

So there they were in Kagome's room and she could feel Inuyasha get through the well.

"So, Kagome, how are you feeling?"

_Is this all we're going to talk about?_

"Yeah, I just still have a cough."

Hojo turned to her on her bed and clasped her hands in his.

"Kagome-"

She heard a racket downstairs but summed it up to being her grandpa.

That's when Inuyasha was getting closer.

"Hojo, what are you doing?"

"Don't be silly, it's normal for couples to-"

"Whoa, wait, who's a couple?"

"You and I of course!"

"Hojo, I have a boyfriend."

His face flushed red and he let of her hands immediately. He mumbled an apology and left in a hurry.

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Why did you-"

"I have a boyfriend! I can't get go on letting Hojo think I'm his when I'm not!"

_If only Koga had a level head like Hojo._

"Well, it's getting late. We'll talk to you some other time Kagome, feel better soon!"

Kagome nodded and fell back against her bed.

_Ugh, what a long day._

Just then her bedroom door opened to reveal Inuyasha and Souta.

_Oh great, now what?_

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Well, my fever broke hours ago, but I still have a cough."

_Well, not in a while-_

Another coughing fit reared its ugly head to prove her statement.

"I made a medicinal drink; I can guarantee it'll work."

Kagome took the cup and choked back a gag.

"Ewe what is this?"

"Just drink it fast, I know it tastes gross."

She covered her nose and chugged it down, opening her eyes to see Inuyasha's satisfied smirk.

"Wow, my lungs are feeling better already!"

"I told you it would work."

"Did you make this?"

"Yeah."

"How did you-"

"My mother made it for me when I was a pup."

Kagome smiled at the small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Ewe sis you ate that liver soup?"

She felt like retching but just cleared her throat instead.

"Get out of here brat!"

"Yeah, yeah."

When Souta closed the door Inuyasha turned to her and gently forced her back on the bed.

"Inuyasha, I don't know if I'm well enough-"

"Stop being a pervert and get some rest."

She smiled up at him and giggled when he pecked her nose.

He didn't sleep in her bed that night.

Instead, he sat at her feet, sleeping only when she did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That morning she yawned loudly and cursed at her morning breath, smiling none the less.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Kagome flexed her barely there arm muscles and smirked at him.

"I feel better than before! Maybe I can take you on!"

He smirked and scoffed at her.

"You wish."

"Ready to head back?"

He nodded.

"Alright, let me get a nice cool shower and we can go."

Afterwards, she changed into a pair of green shorts, and a white cotton t-shirt.

"Let's go!"

"Not so fast Kagome!"

"What?"

Her mom peeped in the doorway.

"I need to take Grandpa to his doctor appointment, so I need you to go pick up Sota."

"I slept that long?'

"Yeah honey, you were out cold."

"Oh, well okay, we'll go walk him home."

"Thanks dear!"

Her mom shut the door after placing Inuyasha's clean 'human clothes'.

"So can I-"

"No cutting my hair!"

Kagome pouted and handed him the clothes anyway.

When he came out Kagome started dragging him to the arcade where Souta and his friends hang out at.

"So what's an arcade?"

"A place to spend money on pointless video games like the one Souta showed you before."

"How did-"

"I just know these things Inuyasha."

Just then, she spotted Souta down the street from the arcade at a flower shop. She pulled Inuyasha into the alley and peeped from behind the building corner.

"Why are we hiding?"

"Can't you tell that's Souta? I wonder what he's doing at a flower shop."

"It's impossible to seek a specific sent in your time."

Kagome waved her hand in a 'yeah, yeah' motion at him and made a 'shush' noise.

A group of three girls his age walked passed and he ducked into a nearby alley.

_Oh!_

_Oh my._

_Poor Souta._

"Souta!"

She stepped from inside the alley.

He crossed the street and smiled at Inuyasha who agreed to let him ride on his shoulders on the way home.

"Wow, I'm taller than both of you now, I'm like, the tallest boy ever!"

_**For a brat, he's kind of funny.**_

_That's Souta alright._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That night at dinner Souta went back to sulking.

_Poor boy's in an unrequited love._

_**A what?**_

Inuyasha had agreed to stay the night again as Kagome realized the day was already halfway over.

Souta didn't touch his food and excused himself from the table.

Inuyasha disappeared and Kagome helped her mom with the dishes.

She left to go find him and saw the back door was open, and that's when she heard Souta.

"I love you!"

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Kagome!"

"It's not what it looks like sis!"

"Whatever, just what are you doing?"

"Man talk!"

She looked at Souta with a blank expression before bursting out laughing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They followed Souta to the park and hid in the bushes as he approached Hitomi. Kagome couldn't hear that well, but Inuyasha probably could. It only took a few minutes before they embraced.

"Kids grow up fast these days."

"Yeah."

She looked at Inuyasha to see him blushing slightly causing her to blush as well.

"Let's head back to the well now."

He only nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So if Ayame is from modern day Mutsu, that means Naraku could be in Aomori, Misawa, Goshogawara, Hirosaki, Kuroishi, Hirakawa, Noshiro, Odate, Kazuno, Ninohe, or Kuii. But, since the mass was heading North East, I would guess he's in Misawa, Ninohe, or Kuii."

"Wow that seems so far away."

"Yeah, but since there is no such thing as traffic, buildings, roads, and cars I think we can get there faster in this time than I could back home."

They all seemed to agree with her.

She rolled up the map and they stopped from their break.

"Hey, where are Kirara and Shippo?"

Kagome looked up and noticed what Sango meant.

"Inuyasha?" 

"They didn't get far, come on, and let's go!"

Far only really meant a few feet to a small river where a group of men were pelting rocks at Shippo and Kirara.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at the villagers.

"Are you all in likes with this cat demon?"

An old man came up behind them.

"You boys act like men! Violence solves nothing! You never strike at a cat spirit for they curse you for seven generations!" He then turned to them. "Come, let me treat you a meal."

Kagome's stomach growled loudly as his words left his mouth.

"Oops!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There was a cat demon who lived here named Kurroro, and she often played with the village children. But a healer read an article that the two tailed cat was bad luck, so he demanded it be taken out of the village. The children hated to see the cat go but this village can't afford any calamities."

"Something seems fishy about that healer."

_I agree._

"I'll be looking into it soon."

"Good."

_Even if their personalities are different, Inuyasha and Miroku always seem to be on the same page._

"Hey Shippo, where are you going?"

He gave her a distant longing look before leaving the small house.

"Inuyasha, he has the love sickness look."

He nodded his head.

"If it's not one brat, it's another."

Just then, Kagome felt a presence on her shoulders and a small headache come on.

"Inuyasha, do you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should-"

"Definitely. Old man, where is this healer?"

"Just outside the village-"

"Let's go!"

It didn't take long to get there, a barrier was put in place but Inuyasha's Red Tessaiga took care of it in a snap. The dojo burst open to reveal a large, ugly rat that made Kagome let out a small yet loud scream.

_Ewe, ewe, ewe, ewe!_

And then, it left.

"That wasn't its true image. Years ago Gramps told me about rat demons and their deep hatred of cats. Rats themselves aren't big enough but their demon aura can combine to project a large rat."

"It makes sense-"

Kagome's instinct made her look to the forest.

"Something's happen to Shippo, Inuyasha!"

He grabbed her wrist and she swung onto his back as they made it quickly to a small caved in cave. Kagome got to her knees and started pulling rocks out when she noticed one next to her felt very evil.

_That's odd._

And then it clicked as the large rat wasn't affected by the Wind Scar.

"Inuyasha, this boulder! Aim there!"

She stuck Hatokipa into the ground beside her to form a barrier around her self as she continued to dig.

"Shippo?"

"Kagome!"

"Hang on Shippo, I'll get you out of there!"

"Hurry Kagome, Koume's losing air!"

_Who the hell is Koume?_

By the time Inuyasha and her dug them out, Shippo was assisted a girl his age carrying three kittens.

Sango and Miroku arrived with Kurroro who, despite being wounded, licked her kittens in a sign of affection.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_On the road again!_

_Let's see I have plenty of tampons for the next few months._

_And dido on the birth control._

_I have three easily old time washed outfits._

_As for under….wear-_

_Ah shit._

_It could be worse, I guess._

"I'm bored!"

She turned to Inuyasha who had a look of dread on his face.

"Miroku, you're actually bored?"

"Let's play a modern day game!"

"Like truth or dare?"

That night when they set up camp they waited for Shippo to fall asleep before starting the game.

"Okay, nothing's off limits except actual sex, marriage, and uh, eating really gross things. Who wants to go first?"

Miroku and Inuyasha smirked at each other before turning to her.

"Well Kagome,"

"Wouldn't it be fair,"

"If you started?"

"I mean us feudal people,"

"Can't possibly understand a game without a demonstration."

Kagome glared at them both before sighing and turning to Sango.

"Okay Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

_Damn it._

"Okay, uh, did you like anybody in your village?" 

Sango flushed before shaking her head yes.

"Now see, I can't ask more than one question per turn. Now, it's Sango's turn."

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you slept with anybody?"

"No."

They all look wide eyed at him before he sighed and explained it to them.

"I would only sleep with a woman who would agree to bare my children."

_Hm, not bad._

Now, it was Miroku's turn.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" 

"I dare you to not say anything mean to Shippo the whole day tomorrow."

"Keh, whatever. Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Who would you rather be with, us or Koga?"

Kagome tapped her pointer finger to her chin in mock though.

"You guys of course! There, now that everyone has gone, it's fair game. I can ask anyone out of order at random. With that being said, Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek!"

"And if I won't?"

"We get to put you in the box! That means none of us can look or talk to you tomorrow, until sundown."

Since he was sitting beside Inuyasha, he scooted closer and almost backed down to Inuyasha's growl.

_**You bitch.**_

_You loved it._

Inuyasha sat furiously wiping at his cheek complaining of lecher germs. Miroku glared at her and sought revenge.

"Okay Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Sango!"

Kagome smirked at Sango and grabbed her shoulders. Her friends would dare her to kiss a girl once or twice and hey, Kagome liked the soft lips of a girl. She just preferred a male's any day. Sango looked as red as a tomato as Kagome softly pressed her lips against her.

_**Damn.**_

_You like that?_

She pulled away to see Miroku staring wide eyed at her.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What'd you think of that kiss?"

"Hot."

Kagome turned and winked at Sango who just blushed harder.

"Sango, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to be Miroku's non sexual slave tomorrow."

Sango glared at Miroku but nodded her head.

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you not to grope me tomorrow."

"Awe come on!"

"Do it, or we'll put you in the box thingy."

"Fine, I'll do it! Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take the beads of Subjugation off of Inuyasha."

Kagome froze on the spot.

_Take them off?_

_But, that's the only thing protecting me-_

_**Do you honestly think I'd hurt you after all we've been through?**_

_Well-_

"Forget it, Kagome doesn't trust me and I don't give a fuck."

Inuyasha stood up and started walking deep into the forest.

"Miroku!"

"Enough Sango, Kagome needs to understand the rules of Inu-youkai mating."

Kagome stood up straighter and her eyebrows drew closer.

"How did you-"

"I can tell when you both talk to each other in your mind. But you need to know that with Inu-youkais, the males are very dominant. Inuyasha may be a half demon, but his father's demon blood was very strong and very powerful. I know that Inuyasha was hated by humans and demons alike for being a smart and powerful half demon. That is why, when you tell him to 'sit', to him it's like you are no better then the rest of the villagers that despised him. In order for him to truly accept you, they have to come off."

Kagome's heart began to ache.

"I'm a real bitch, aren't I?"

"No, but that's also another thing to tell you. When Inuyasha calls you a bitch, it isn't a mean thing. Bitch literally is 'female dog' right? Well that's when he'll start to see you as his mate." 

Kagome nodded at him and stood to her feet.

"Thanks Miroku, I'm going to go find him."

"Be careful!"

"I will."

She set off into the dark, letting her mind pull her to where Inuyasha seemed to be. Kagome quickly hid behind a boulder to peep at Inuyasha who seemed to be bathing in a lake.

"I know you're there."

Kagome let out a little 'eep' and sat on her butt, waiting for him to come and talk to her.

"So, what do you want?"

"To say I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I'm over it."

"No you're not."

"Kagome-"

She pulled him close and brushed her lips against his, only to have him deepen the kiss. When she finally pulled away, she took the beads with her.

"Kagome-"

She shushed him.

"Enough, I understand. I love you Inuyasha."

"I know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome had woken up in the middle of the night because she felt a jewel shard, but it didn't feel the same.

"What is it?"

"I sense a jewel shard!"

He landed beside her and waited for a small dragon demon to come flying at him. After splitting it in half a full sacred jewel fell into her palm.

"No way."

"It can't be."

"No, it doesn't feel the same. It feels like a jewel, but with no soul."

"Kagome!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had woken up and surrounded her to look at the jewel.

_It's so light weight._

She clenched her fist to see it break into tons of shards.

"You broke another one."

Kagome sent a small glare to Shippo before explaining that it had to be a fake.

"Someone's making them, and giving them to demons. But this thing has no power at all."

Inuyasha looked inquisitive before picking up a shard only to watch it dissolve.

"It's sand."

"Should we pursue it?"

"Only if it's along the way, until then we should keep goin."

Kagome nodded and wiped her hands of the fake jewel.

It took them hours to reach the next village, but it was completely deserted. They decided to split up anyways. Kagome went through opening and closing door feeling like she was in a horror movie.

_I don't like how creepy this is._

_It's like I'm the dumb girl who dies first because she's alone._

"Hey, stop! Don't run away."

_Was that Sango?_

She went towards the center of the village only to have a boy run shove past her.

"Hey!"

Her hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist.

"What's the matter?"

"The demons, they came! Everyone was taken away! I was punished for being mean and was put in the chicken coop so they never took me. My father….my mother."

Kagome pulled him to her chest.

"When was this?"

"Five days ago, I've been staying in the coop."

Kagome's attention was drawn to behind to boy to a small group of red eyed demons.

"It's them!"

"Hand over the jewel shards mortal!"

Kagome clutched the half shard on her necklace and reached for Hatokipa.

"No way in hell. Why did you take those people?" 

"As if I would tell a little priestess."

She turned to Miroku and Sango.

"All of these guys have a fake jewel. They think they're tougher but they're not. I don't know where Inuyasha and Shippo are, but I guess we'll have to take care of this."

They nodded and two demons came running, but Miroku sucked them into his Wind Tunnel.

At his groan of pain she turned to him.

"Those jewels are probably poisonous to us spiritual mortals because they're full of demonic energy. Lay off on that okay?"

He frowned but nodded anyways. Kagome grabbed the boy's wrist and stuck him in the coop and told him to stay until she cleared him okay. Miroku threw her a seal to stick on the wall.

Inuyasha showed up and slashed through two demons while another went for the coop. She tried to intervene but the bug smacked her out of the way into a tree trunk.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha was at her side in an instant but she shook her head and he helped her to stand up. Her shorts were torn on one side making a slit but her tank top was fine. She wrapped her thighs around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Can you tell where they are?"

"Straight ahead!"

It didn't take them long to find a cave. Inuyasha was swatted back by a bull demon with five fake jewels in its right arm. It was swatting back the Tessaiga and Hiraikotsu like they were twigs.

Its giant club started to glow brightly before it swung it down to the ground, making them fall off the cliff.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Everything went dark.

She woke up in a cave looking at the pods of people whom she assumed to be stolen villagers. Then, she heard another frog demon speak.

_Ewe this is like before!_

_He doesn't even notice me, maybe I can sneak out._

Kagome stopped running when she reached the other side of the manor. A squeak left her mouth as someone touched her shoulder.

"Hello, are you new here?"

"Uh, sort of, my name's Kagome."

"Hello Kagome, my name is Izumo, and I'm a traveling scholar."

Kagome relaxed instantly at the tall man's soft gaze.

"This is a place inhabited by demons; what are you doing here?"

"I have been kidnapped for my knowledge."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. But we need to find a way out of here."

"We have no weapons to defend ourselves."

_Crap, I just now noticed._

"But, we have to do something."

"I'm afraid-"

"The toad demon is afraid of fire!"

"Then come with me."

Kagome followed close behind him, but his demeanor had changed and that worried her.

"Why are you helping these demons?"

"I will do anything to save my own life."

"Inuyasha will save us! Just give him some time."

"Have you no interest in the sacred jewel Kagome?"

"What? Interested in what way?"

"Surely you have a wish you would like it to grant."

"No, not really. The only thing I want is for it to go to Inuyasha, and if not, then I want it destroyed forever. Hey, where are we going?"

"We should check out the manor.' 

"Oh, okay."

After they split up Kagome felt a large spiritual presence coming from the other side of the manor. She ran the halls and stopped to open a door where it felt more powerful.

"Izumo?"

"The sacred jewel was born from the powers of a very powerful priestess."

"Yeah, I know the story. Are you okay?"

"The jewel was born from a battle between the priestess and the demons she was at war with. Their souls are still inside the jewel. The imitation jewels have both human and demon souls in them, but are lacking the priestess soul."

Kagome took a step back closer to the door.

There was a long pause so she stepped forward to get a closer look to see a skeleton. Her scream echoed in the room and hallway as she ran out to the outside.

"Izumo?"

"Izumo is the name of my father, who was a brilliant scholar. My name is Guilmo, and this is what I look like at night."

His robes ribbed and horns ripped out on his temple.

It was the bull demon.

"You're a half demon."

"Very clever of you. "

"And you want the jewel to make yourself a full demon."

"No, a full human."

"What?"

"I just need your soul."

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango arrived but the frog demon had them in his soul sucking eggs before they could even attack.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

_Inuyasha, where are you?_

"Kirara!"

The cat bumped its head under hear and she held on tight.

Kirara turned around in the sky and Kagome transformed Hatokipa into a bow and a few arrows. Before she could aim it at him, his club blasted spiritual energy at her and sent her flying off Kirara only to land a few feet away.

_Ouch, that one hurt._

Inuyasha landed in front of her as she slowly started to pick her body up into a sitting position.

"Inuyasha, I kneed your courage for the jewel!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's going to suck up you, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo for your traits and me for my powers!"

"Why?"

"He wants to be a full human, not a half demon!"

Izumo swallowed the fake jewels he had and turned into a bigger demon that Inuyasha was fighting.

Kagome quickly got everyone else out of the bubbles with Hatokipa.

"No, the sun is rising! I can't stay a half demon another day."

"So what? Don't be so pathetic and make something of yourself!"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha fighting off Izumo's hand and obviously getting annoyed at the other half demon's lack of self worth.

_Half demons are treated like trash, but because of Inuyasha's dad, he doesn't have it as bad._

He tossed Izumo over his shoulder and together they watched him transform to a human above the waist, and a demon below it. The fake jewel shards leaked poison and he died instantly.

"Inuyasha-"

"Let's get the villagers back."

She nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"SIT!"

-Thud-

"SIT!"

-Thud-

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

-Thud-

-Thud-

-Thud-

-Thud-

-Thud-

"I'm going for a walk, alone!"

_That stupid Inuyasha._

_My hair is way too long and what does he say?_

"_If it's too short you'll look like a boy."_

_Asshole, I will not look like a boy!_

_What's that?_

She had felt a weird familiar energy that was strong, but not distinctly demon. Her walk through the woods led her to a field of flowers and a cave.

As she walked toward the cave the energy seemed 'louder'.

"Help! Someone help me!"

It was coming from inside the cave.

_I should go get Inuyasha._

_But what if it's too late?_

_I'll just go._

The cave closed behind her but before she could reflect she heard shallow breathing.

_Kikyo._

Walking up the woman she kneeled at her side.

"Kikyo."

_Bitch, I don't like you. Why am I even here?_

"So, it's trapped you too. Only priestesses with strong powers are drawn to it."

"Are you hurt? Where are your soul collectors? Come one, let's go."

"You ask a lot of questions young woman. But we are trapped and our powers are slowly being absorbed by the demon."

"Inuyasha-"

"Can't come in here. It only allows priestesses."

Kagome sat beside her with a sigh.

"I'll think of a way, don't worry."

"It is impossible."

Kagome maneuvered her arm underneath Kikyo's to help her stand.

"I'm not dieing in here, so let's find an exit."

_Why am I even bothering to save a dead girl?_

_I'm too nice for my own damn good._

_It's so awkward._

So, she started to babble.

"We had a fight before I came here. My hair's been getting so long; I just wanted to cut it shorter. But he said I'd look like a boy so I gave him a piece of my mind and ran here. We fight a lot, maybe too much. I know you guys probably never fought."

Kikyo fell into a coughing fit.

"You are an incredible woman; priestesses shouldn't even be allowed to move in here."

"Maybe it's because you've been in here longer."

"Leave me behind, I'm already dead remember? You have a much better chances of living with going off alone."

Kagome let out a very Inuyasha like snort.

"I know you're dead but we're connected Kikyo, I can't just leave you behind. Especially since Inuyasha would never forgive me."

"You need to take my bow and arrows, and find the heart deeper in the cave. It's the only way to escape."

"Listen, you don't boss me around Kikyo. You're coming with me!"

"You're serious."

Kagome rolled her eyes but stood up suddenly.

"I hear something."

There were insects, tons and tons of insects coming their way. Kagome shot them off in groups with the arrows. She dropped one but Kikyo but out a shield and stood in front of her.

_Kikyo…._

When she collapsed Kagome continued to fight again.

"They won't get me, I'm not dieing in here."

And that's when her heart pounded loudly.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha's coming."

She could feel her gaze but still kept continuing to fight off the bugs.

When they were gone, Kagome continued to escort Kikyo.

"I know you have a shard, and I know it must be from Naraku. Naraku, the man who split you and Inuyasha apart, is who you went to for help. I won't tell Inuyasha though. I can't let him get hurt by you again."

Kagome had Kikyo on her back so she could start walking faster, now that she's seen a light.

"Inuyasha must be worried."

"Probably not, he's most likely still fuming over our fight."

They reached the 'heart' of the demon and the presence was starting to make Kagome gag.

The ground started to shake and she sat Kikyo back on the ground.

"What is that?"

"It's coming."

The heart dropped and Kagome got to work shooting it with arrows but it wasn't working.

"Kikyo, what's going on?"

"The arrows aren't working."

_No shit._

A slit opened up to reveal a big eye with tentacles coming out from around it.

"You have to run Kagome, it's too dangerous."

"Fuck that! I'm not leaving you behind! I'll think of something."

_My powers aren't good enough, but maybe the jewel? I can't send the whole half we have. But Kikyo has one._

She ran to the dead girl and grabbed the shard out of her top.

"I shouldn't but I will give it back. I know without your souls you're almost dead, so I've got to try."

Kagome stuck the shard into the arrow binding and aimed it for the heart once more.

_Please, just work._

It didn't work.

"Give me the shard."

Kagome turned to see Kikyo on her knees.

"No way!"

"Just do it!"

Kagome knelt down beside her and left the jewel in the palm of her hand. Kikyo grabbed her left hand and encased them around the jewel with her hands around Kagome's.

"Focus Kagome, I need your help."

Kagome stared into her equally brown eyes and nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on her mind only.

"Try again Kagome."

The jewel seemed to have brightened considerably but Kagome didn't ponder it. She did feel more powerful though and when the arrow released from her grasp and strike the eye, she let out a big sigh.

The cave disappeared into dust and the soul collectors came to Kikyo instantly, replenishing her body with souls.

"Kikyo-"

"Why did you fight so hard to save me?"

"Inuyasha would want me to."

"Same to you."

"What?"

"We both mean something to Inuyasha, but we can't both be with him for I am dead and you are alive. Sooner or later Inuyasha will choose. But, I say thank you."

Kagome just nodded as the words reflected in her ears as she walked away.

_Sooner or later._

She wasn't walking long before she saw Inuyasha leaning against a tree.

"Inuyasha!"

Seeing him after so long made her smile and want to cry.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been?"

"Give me a back ride and I'll tell you."

He smirked at her and she climbed on resting her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent.

"So…."

"I found Kikyo in a cave and we were stuck there. I guess it only sucks in priestesses. She helped me save her, and together we purified the jewel a bit."

"So you saved Kikyo?"

"Yupp!"

"Why?"

"I did it for you."

"Thank you."

Her tears dropped on his top, but she hoped he wouldn't smell them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, are we going?"

Inuyasha pondered the thought and agreed almost reluctantly.

"Alright, let's go!"

There was word of a demon attacking the northern wolf tribe and Kagome, scared for Ayame, asked to go check it out.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to pick up on the scent of the wolves, particularly Koga.

"Are you sure?"

"As if I couldn't smell anything but that flea bag. It's Koga alright."

"Did you say Koga?"

Inuyasha stopped to a halt to see Ayame appear in a gust of wind.

"Ayame! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Koga, there's a beast hunting demons."

"Are you-"

"Can you come with me? I'll tell you more but I have to check on my grandfather."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"A specter?"

"That's right, and it doesn't appear to be demon or human."

"Where'd it come from?"

"The north east according to Gramps, it first came from the mountains, then into our borderlands."

"But, not to be rude or anything but the wolf demons aren't weak-"

"It's as tall as a small mountain. I must leave now and get everyone to safety."

"If we see Koga I'll tell him you all are safe, but be careful."

Ayame looked at her before nodding and smiling.

"Thanks Kagome."

It was almost midnight by the time they found Koga.

"There, Inuyasha, do you see that?"

"I don't know what it is, but I sure can smell it."

By the time they got there, only a large pile of bones left and the distinguishing smell of wolves.

"Hm, I guess Koga took care of it."

"It's about time that damn mutt do something."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Be nice!"

"Keh."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Inuyasha.

"It started decades ago; they came from the eastern part of the country. They were ruthless mercenaries, all seven of them, they were rogue and found a job in any battle they happen to come across. Although there were just seven, their strength alone was unmatched and they could do the work of a hundred men. Their raids were unnecessarily savage; those who were slain were cut up into pieces or burned alive."

The villager shuddered. The man beside him spoke up.

"They thrived for murder. And the warlords who had second thoughts about the mercenaries sold them out to bandits for their heads. It was said the bandits put up a fight but it was all in vain. Rumor has it that they escaped into the mountains but they were outnumbered by the warlord's army. After being captured, they were beheaded and buried up north from here. But still, the villagers feared of a curse and decided to quiet the seven souls. Eventually, they erected a tomb and placed it at the base of the mountain."

Kagome nodded and pondered for a second before speaking.

"We heard you talking about their souls being resurrected."

All three men looked at each other before the third spoke up.

"It's true. It's said that the tomb broke in two, and there was no lightening that day either. So it's believed that the souls escaped."

Kagome nodded and stood up.

"Shall we head north east?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Later that day Sango had left on the back of Kirara after Kirara had started to act funny.

They continued to travel knowing Kirara could find them later only to stumble on a nasty battlefield. Kagome pulled her tank top over her nose to block out that nasty smell.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"I don't know you, so how do you know me?"

"You're so cute!"

Kagome took a step closer to Inuyasha with a frown on her face.

_Okay, this guy is obviously gay, and Inuyasha is cute, but still!_

"I like your ears. I want them."

"Your one of the seven, aren't you?"

He turned to Miroku.

"Inuyasha is handsome, but you're sexy too."

Kagome stomped her foot.

"Damn it! He has a shard, that's how they're all able to be alive!" 

"Fine," he cracked his knuckles "I'll take care of it."

Except the man's sword was like a snake. Inuyasha dodged it the best he could, but it still snagged his face, creating a cut. Sango's Hiraikotsu blacked and got tangled in the 'snake sword'.

"Sango!"

The girl got her arm cut and Inuyasha punched the man, causing him to pout.

_Inuyasha is very protective of Sango…._

_He can't…._

_Can he….?_

"Sango, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I have a feeling that shard is from Naraku. Kirara had smelled Kohaku, so I went with her. The poisonous insects were there, and Kohaku is still under Naraku's control."

Kagome nodded and turned her head to Inuyasha.

"Damn it who ever you are, tell me where Naraku is!" 

"I wouldn't know, I've never met the man." 

_What's that feeling?_

_Is there another one here?_

"Inuyasha-"

"I know."

"Damn you Mukotsu! Inuyasha, you better leave while you're still able."

"What-"

"Inuyasha! The Fog!"

They had escaped into a clearing where Kagome tended to Sango's wound with some antibiotic cream.

"Jakotsu seemed to know a lot about that fog."

"I think it was another seven."

Inuyasha seemed to agree with her.

"Miroku, you stay here and take care of Kagome and-"

"No."

Kagome stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wench, what do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm going with you."

Inuyasha growled at her and she growled back.

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"INUYASHA!"

"NO!"

Kagome ran up and tackled his back forcing him to catch her legs.

"I win."

"Wench."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Where am I?_

_I remember an ambush..._

_And Inuyasha getting attacked…._

_With poison…._

"Ah, there you are my bride."

_Bride?_

_What's this, I can't move!  
_

"First we'll have bridal preparations….I'm actually very excited. Would you believe some people call me ugly?"

_That's because you look like a toad._

_Jakotsu, he's the one who attacked!_

He sat her up and draped a cloth over her hair like a veil.

"I have my faults but I'll make a great husband."

_Well for one, you're dead._

"Now it's time for the traditional marriage dance, try and keep up."

_Somebody shoot me._

He grabbed her arm and started to sway it back and forth.

"Today's our wedding day, and this I know is true, you're the one for me, and I'm the one for you."

_Whatever!_

"My lovely bride you will always be beside me."

_Not unless I can get that jewel shard in your neck._

_If only I could move my body._

"She can't run, she can't hide, such a lovely bride."

He dropped her near the fire pit and that's when she saw the metal poker.

_Come on body, move!_

"How about some fine wine?"

The roof collapsed to see Kirara, Sango, and Miroku burst through. Sango was at her side in an instant.

"Kagome!"

"How dare you!"

He poisoned them all, leaving no one to help her.

_Damn it!_

She reached her arm out and if felt as if there was weights on her muscles. Her hand clasped the poker and she crawled over to the potion master while he was distracted with bragging about his poison. With a burst of energy she jabbed the poker in his neck, but he slapped her away.

"Kagome! You betrayed me!"

Her mind worked franticly to clear the potion from her body with her priestess energy.

But before she could do anything, his hands were on her throat, trying to strangle her to death.

All the sudden five glows of green burst through Mukotsu's body.

_Sesshomaru?_

"Get up girl! A mate shouldn't be this weak."

He gathered her in his arms and she let out a burst of energy from her hand to disperse the poison, making everyone able to move again.

"Sesshomaru…."

"Where's that foolish brother of mine?"

"He's fighting one of the seven."

"Just who are you?"

Mukotsu was standing again.

"I could ask you the same."

"You tried to kill me!"

"You tried to kill my brother's mate."

"Kagome was my bride!"

He set her down by the door as Mukotsu tried to run. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru withstood the potions but when a final 'demon slaying' specialty came out, Kagome ran beside him to create a shield. When the gas dispersed, one swipe of Tensaiga killed Mukotsu.

"Kagome!" 

He arrived and she was in his arms in an instant.

"Kagome, I'm sorry-"

"You fool." Sesshomaru had stepped closer to them "If I weren't here she'd be dead."

"You-"

"Sesshomaru, I saved you too. As a thanks. Which is far more than you'd get from Inuyasha."

She did give him a quick hug though.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Kagome-"

"Hush now Inuyasha, we should tend to the others."

He nodded his head but as Sesshomaru passed, he growled something in his ear.

Inuyasha looked irritated but continued to watch as she let little doses of her priestess power seep into Sango and Miroku to help the poison leave their systems. Kirara would be fine in hours as the potion was only intended for humans.

They were still pretty knocked out, and Kagome wasn't feeling so chipper herself.

Inuyasha and Kirara carried them somewhere safer, next to a lake.

"Inuyasha, I'm sleepy."

"Just rest now Kagome, I'll watch over you."

Kagome nodded and proceeded to take a nap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You're awake."

Kagome turned her head to see a tall bald man with long robes and purple makes on his face.

_Why do I get this weird feeling with him?_

_Shippo brought me here, but something doesn't feel right._

"Just relax and recuperate."

_He has a shard in his neck._

_He's one of the seven._

_I can't speak, or move anymore?_

_Maybe it's because the poison's catching up to me more._

_But why can't I use any of my power?_

He placed a white smoking pot next to her and as he walked away, Shippo collapsed and fell asleep.

_Inuyasha, please hurry._

Her vision blurred as she too fell back asleep.

_Is that Inuyasha?_

_I can't even open my eyes anymore._

_It's a spell; my body would've healed hours ago._

_I can feel the sun setting on my face._

_And yes, my heart's telling me Inuyasha is very close._

_Is he right beside me?_

_I think so._

_I feel something else._

It's that false monk.

_Doesn't Inuyasha know?_

_It's getting darker._

_Where's Inuyasha going?  
_

_Who's there?_

_Does somebody have my necklace?_

_They must, I can't feel it anymore._

_I hope that monk isn't the one who has it._

_It's getting warmer in here._

_Why is Shippo yelling?_

_Man, it's really warm._

_My mouth is dry._

_Is Shippo crying?_

_My chest is getting heavy like a bag of bricks is sitting on top._

_Inuyasha's here._

_Shippo's crying louder._

_Poor guy, I wonder what has him so upset._

_It better not be Inuyasha's fault or I'll sit him._

_Speaking of which, is he talking to me?_

_Yeah, and he's shaking me._

_Which means he's holding me._

_If I could smile, I would._

_My mate's distressed though._

_I can tell._

_Was that the wind scar?_

_It's not hot anymore, it feels better._

_Shippo's still crying._

_Is that Myoga?_

_I've been moved, the air feels fresher._

_Inuyasha's gone._

_I miss him._

_Oh, he's here again._

_I want to talk to him._

_I'm trying._

_He's shaking, don't tell me….?_

"Inuyasha, I can't breathe."

The rushing sound in her ears had stopped and she was able to hear everything clearly now.

"Kagome-"

"They should all be fine now that I've sucked out all of their poison."

Kagome cleared her throat and looked up at Inuyasha.

"I'm dizzy, but that's because of the blood loss. We'll be fine in a few hours."

"Kagome…."

"I'm sorry, for making you worry."

"Stop it! Don't be sorry!"

He laid her down and turned so his back was to her.

Despite the dizziness she launched herself at his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I can feel your distressed, don't cry."

"Men don't show tears!"

"But I know they're there Inuyasha, you can't hide that kind of stuff from me."

"You should be resting."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Awhile later, Inuyasha and Myoga returned with bottled full of a brown liquid.

"Don't tell me-"

"Just drink it to restore your body back!"

"Pushy, pushy, Sango, Miroku, it's time to plug our noses and drink it down because in the end, we need it."

They nodded and all simultaneously took drank the bottle without stopping in fear of having to do it again.

"Iron, such a lovely taste."

Kagome sat and ran for the lake and started to drink from her hands to try and get the taste out of her mouth.

Before she knew it, she was swept up and into the arms of none other than….

"Koga! What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright my love? I leave you to that mangy mutt and you almost get killed again!"

"Hey!"

_I agree, he seems really testy._

"From now on, Kagome stays with me where it's safer."

"You bastard!"

"No!"

Koga looked shocked at her.

"No, Ayame is your mate, and I don't want to go. If I die, I want it to be at Inuyasha's hands, not yours!"

"But, but, but-"

"No!"

She used her powers slightly to mean business when she pushed him away.

"Hear that wolf? Get lost!"

"Kagome, I was worried-"

"I understand but this is my own fault to! I don't know where Hatokipa was and I wore myself out early! The jewel is gone, I was it's protector and I was meant to die for losing it!"

Inuyasha stood in between them but turned to look at her.

"Kagome…."

"Look at her Inuyasha; she's been close to death! She's in too much danger in your care!"

"Why you-"

"Come on Inuyasha, let's teach this guy a lesson!"

Shippo stood next to Inuyasha looking as stubborn as the little fox demon could.

"Shippo…."

"It was my job to protect Kagome too, you said so! They almost died while in my hands and I can't forgive myself for that! I've lost my parents once, I-"

Kagome swept the boy into her arms and rubbed his back while he started to cry.

"Damn it Kagome stop, real men don't cry!"

_Did Shippo just cuss at me?_

"Shippo, Inuyasha, Koga, I'm fine! Really, I just need a little more rest!"

Sango put her hand on her shoulder and nodded at the boys.

"Koga, its best you leave so we can all rest."

Koga growled before leaving in the wind of a small tornado.

Kagome sat on the ground with a sigh, feeling light headed again.

"Kagome…."

"I'm fine Shippo, really."

He smiled up at her and she smiled back. Inuyasha sat beside her and her head immediately fell to his shoulder.

_It's like I fit here, perfectly._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning they were on the move after Kagome changed into a different outfit due to her last being too torn up. She rode on Inuyasha's back as the wind wiped through her hair, and Inuyasha's chest growled underneath her.

"Inuyasha, there's something I don't get."

"What is it?"

"All of the jewel shards until know have been tainted, but this one is very pure."

"So what, it doesn't belong to the band of seven?"

"No, I still think it does, but it seems fishy."

They stopped at a tall man with two kids picking herbs.

"Well, well, well, I finally found you."

And that's when Kagome felt it.

_Kikyo's nearby._

"Do I know you?"

"You reek of death and graveyard soil, just like the rest of them!"

_And Kikyo too._

"What's that? Smell of death?"

A loud explosion was heard as up ahead something was smoking. The man and the kids went running for it. Without a moment's hesitation she was back ridding Inuyasha as he raced for the village.

The dust finally cleared to reveal Kikyo, the man, and three of the living seven in a face off.

"Kikyo…."

"Now is not the time Inuyasha."

Kagome tugged back his arm with a growl fisting his robes.

"Jankotsu, you deal with Soikutsu, I'll handle Inuyasha."

"Oh come on! I miss my Inuyasha-"

Kagome growled and shouted at the man.

"Damn it he's not yours!"

_He's mine!_

Inuyasha was trapped in a net of fire, and the armored man of the seven was about to sneak a shot before Kagome transformed Hatokipa into a bow and a supply of arrows. Just as the thing was going to blow, her arrow lodged into the pipe, sending him flying backwards.

Then, it came down to it.

The bald man had Kagome by the neck suspended in air, and Jakotsu had Kikyo threatened with the tip of his blade.

_Oh god, of course he's going to save the dead girl!_

_I'm only her replacement; I can't believe I ever thought that I'd be anything more!_

_I should've stayed with Koga!  
_

_Maybe, I can try and get myself out of here._

When she reached for the energy, her heart wasn't pure. The power that came out was black and formed an acidic hole in the man's stomach.

He dropped her and she saw that Inuyasha hadn't gone to Kikyo either, instead, the peaceful doctor had turned into a beast, making Inuyasha having to save one of the children. Her hand searched the ground blindly for Hatokipa, but when she went to use transform it, it burned her hand.

_What the hell?_

_Is it because I was mad?_

_I've used it mad before!  
_

"Inuyasha!"

_Damn Jakotsu, stay away from him!_

"See you later my love!"

They left on the metal beast leaving Soikutsu behind. Kagome reluctantly ran to the dead girl to see how she was doing. She placed her head in her lap and slapped her face slightly, wishing she could use more force.

"Kikyo, wake up damn it! I know your dead and all but come on! I don't know where your soul collectors are by a part of mine is still within you!"

"Barrier…"

"Who created that? Don't tell me one of the seven is that smart. Come on, let's move you."

Kagome carried her on her back only to face Inuyasha.

"What? Let's get going so her soul collectors can get through. She's dead so she's not exactly light."

"Then let me-"

"No."

Kagome kept her breath low as she continued to talk to Kikyo.

"I really hate you right now. I get it, we both love Inuyasha, but your time is over, as fate would have it. Do you think I wished to get sucked into a sealed well? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here, and Inuyasha would still be stuck to a tree. But do you think he cares? Oh no, as soon as we see your soul collectors he's a trained puppy and goes to his master. I have so much hatred for you right now, I can't even transform Hatokipa."

She never noticed the soul collectors giving Kikyo the souls.

"Kagome…."

"Oh, you're awake, good. I can set your heavy body down soon."

"Where am I?"

"I can't really tell you where we are, but away from that village with the crooked doctor."

"Suikotsu…."

"Yeah."

Kagome placed her down so she can sit and an Inuyasha was at Kikyo's side in an instant.

"Kikyo, are you alright?"

_Oh sure, not the girl who carried this woman for half a mile._

"Kagome, did you see it?"

_Ha, how do you like to be ignored Inuyasha?_

"The jewel shard? Yeah I saw it become dark as he changed."

"He has a split personality, and he was the village doctor who took care of the orphaned children."

"By the way it sounds, you adored him, didn't you?'

Kikyo smirked and closed her eyes for a long blink.

"Yeah, I guess so. Pure has become impure, and impure has become pure. This mountain is based on purity. That's why I assume they left."

Kagome nodded and sat down beside Kikyo with a side.

"You're like an evil sister you know that?"

Kikyo let out a dry laugh.

"I guess so."

"So 'sis' what are you going to do?"

"Stay here at the village to take care of the children."

Kagome stood up and turned her back as Inuyasha and Kikyo talked quietly, feeling her heart break.

_He's my mate, so if feel like clawing her eyes out._

_But I can't, because in the end he'd choose her._

_Fate's a bitch._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Kagome didn't even go within feet of Inuyasha. Miroku and Inuyasha ran while Kagome sat with Sango on Kirara.

"Kagome come on! Why are you ignoring me?"

Kagome looked at him with a depressed look.

"Not now."

He fell back instantly.

When they stopped for a break Kagome sat apart from the group only to have Inuyasha sit by her.

"Come on, I know you're mad, so let it out."

"I'm not mad."

"Come on!"

"Inuyasha, I know I'm supposed to stay by you, and I will. But it's obvious you still have a bond with Kikyo. So why don't you stop kissing me, don't have anymore sex with me, and just stop treating me different then Sango. Here," She pulled off his beads with a forceful tug. "You're no longer tied to me."

"Stop being a brat-"

Kagome let out a noise of frustration before tackling him to the ground and punching him with all of her might repeatedly.

"WHY do you have to pick a fight with me? If I could sit you I WOULD. I HATE YOU!"

She stood up with another frustrated sigh before kicking him in his side, knowing nothing she did would hurt him.

"Hey Kagome…."

She turned to Shippo.

"Those bruises around your neck haven't healed yet. Shouldn't you do something about it?"

"No, I'll just tell strangers Inuyasha strangled me."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"SHUT UP!"

It wasn't long before they reached the mountain. When they did, Kirara and Shippo went out cold, and Inuyasha couldn't get through the barrier.

"Naraku couldn't be up there, if Inuyasha can't get through, then Naraku can't. What do we do?"

Miroku pondered the thought before answering.

"Let's get the shards from the band of seven."

It was mutually agreed and once they got into the next village, where an old man stopped them.

"You there, what do you think your doing? If those people in the castle catch you, you'll be taken."

"What do you mean?" 

"The new rulers will take you for workmen."

"You there, identify yourselves!"

A man on a horse came up to them.

"Actually," Miroku began "we're just harmless travelers."

"Do not take me for a fool. Leave now!"

The men and his crew left and the old man spoke up again.

"That man is the worst. He's the one who beheaded the band of seven."

Inuyasha snorted.

"No way."

"Yes, if you head there now, you're dead."

"I can feel them. But there's two more."

"The shards?"

"There's only one of the seven left, so he must have two."

"I don't care if he has twenty! I'll still kill him!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Just then, her heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha, did you feel that power shift?"

He nodded and Miroku and Sango nodded too.

"Where did it come from?'

"Don't know, but the shards are in the castle."

"Let's go."

She still refused to climb on his back at this point so she ran behind him. When they got there Koga was in a fight with Jakotsu.

"Inuyasha darling!"

"Damn mutt."

Inuyasha smirked at them all.

"Found you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._

_A/N: I can't remember if I took his beads off yet. I think I did though. Oops._


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Inuyasha.

Season 5 Woo!

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh shut up."

"So, you're Inuyasha."

At the sound of Jakotsu's excited tone Kagome instantly became angry.

_Damn that man._

_He's so pretty._

_But not as pretty as that other guy._

_He's even better than Koga._

_Ugh, shut up brain!_

"And you must be the last of the seven."

"Yeah, the name's Bankotsu."

"Inuyasha," she whispered "he's the one with three shards in his neck."

"So, Naraku sent these guys to do his dirty work."

Bankotsu attacked Inuyasha, leaving his 'brothers' to attack Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Koga.

The metal machine attacked Kagome but thankfully Hatokipa worked for her and shielded her.

"Kagome!"

"Don't focus on me! Focus on Bankotsu!"

_Stupid Inuyasha, you're going to get killed!_

_**Shaddup I got this under control!**_

Rankotsu ordered the machine to attack her for the fact she could see the jewel shards.

But Kagome was ready and aimed her arrow for one of the cannons, making the tank stumble back. Koga went for Rankotsu, Miroku and Sango went for Suikotsu, and Kagome picked Jakotsu.

"Why do I get the girl?"

"You bastard! Stay away from Inuyasha!"

"Oh, did I struck a nerve? Maybe it's because I'm prettier than you." 

Kagome was in front of him in an instant.

"Say that again."

"I'm prettier than-"

Kagome backhanded him, hard making him pout and hold his face.

"Now why did you do that? The truth hurt?"

"Shaddup!"

Kagome raised Hatokipa, silently cursing herself.

_You idiot, you don't even know how to sword fight!_

_You let your pride get in the way!  
_

_You're just like Inuyasha!  
_

Jakotsu used his snake sword and Kagome jumped to the side, narrowly missing it, only to block it again with Hatokipa.

_This is such a bad idea._

The moment Inuyasha's wind scar let loose, Kagome and Jakotsu covered their eyes to see Bankotsu talking to the poisonous insects.

"Oh dear, it looks like we'll be off."

"What?"

"Naraku calls, and by the way," He held her up by her throat "slap me again and I'll kill you."

Kagome fell to her knees as she watched them ride away on the metal machine. She growled deep in her sore throat and aimed her arrow for the machine and hit Rankotsu's hand, releasing her big jewel shard. Her hand reached out and it flew to it without hesitation. The ground beneath her started to cave but Inuyasha caught her in his arms only to see Naraku covered in that stupid fur where the seven had left.

"Naraku."

"No, a puppet."

Inuyasha nodded and growled at the puppet's chuckle.

"I must hand it to you Inuyasha, you've come so far, but I won't let you pass."

Inuyasha's Wind Scar took care of the puppet but as Kagome grew closer she found out why the puppet felt weird.

"Inuyasha, smell the puppet."

"What?"

"It feels pure. Like it could be from that mountain."

He sniffed.

"You're right, it does."

Miroku stood up.

"Shall we go?"

Sango butted in.

"Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha can't pass the barrier. How could Naraku?"

Kagome frowned.

"Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled.

"What was that?"

"Her shard is from Naraku. But in my history books it spoke of a tale about a pure island. I think that's where he is."

"Her shard can't be from Naraku, Kikyo-"

"Kikyo is stealing the souls from girls all across Japan. And, she promises to take you to hell with her. I think she'd stoop that low."

"You don't know her!"

"Don't know her? I AM her! I have her memories before she died! I know, everything. I know her hatred yet adoration of you. I know her will to change you and not accept who you are. Are we going, or not?"

Inuyasha refused to look at her, but agreed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"See out there, near the center of the lake? It is an island which is forbidden to common folk. The duty of village headmen has been passed to the men in my family. Only a select few have been able to visit and take care of the ancient monk."

The boy spoke with such clarity, it was kind of cute.

"So," Kagome began "what about this monk?"

He started to sing.

"Your heart has became impure, pure has become impure, good is now bad, and bad is now good."

_That's what Kikyo said._

"He became a living Buddha and has enshrined himself on the island."

"A living Buddha?"

Miroku spoke up.

"A monk mediates and fasts until he is dead. It is when his body mummifies does he enter Nirvana. " 

"So we're talking about a dried up-"

"So," Kagome interrupted Inuyasha "you said your father hasn't come back yet?"

"Right, he's been gone over two weeks. It started when a strange light fell over the island, father said he was concerned about the temple."

"What of this strange light?"

"What else, it has to be Naraku."

Kagome pondered it for a moment before standing up.

"Well, I say we go check it out."

"We?"

"Fine, me, I'll go ask the villagers for a boat."

"You're not going without me."

"Well then?"

He crossed his arms and looked the other way stubbornly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha pushed through the barrier and they landed on a field of flowers. The boy was fascinated by Inuyasha and didn't bother to hide it. Kagome sniffed the air and smiled.

"You smell that?"

"Yeah."

Kagome looked down and quickly tugged the boy to her chest so he wouldn't see.

"He was only here two weeks."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived at that moment.

"It's no doubt the work of a demon."

"But for what reason?"

"And what makes this island so special?"

Kagome's head shot up and looked to the small hut.

"Three shards….Bankotsu! Inuyasha, look out!"

Bankotsu came roaring in and smirked at them all.

"Man, I can barely stand it in here, I can't believe you can Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes fixated on Bankotsu's sword.

_One, two, three, no way….four?_

_**You've got to be kidding me.**_

Inuyasha and Bankotsu started fighting immediately and Kagome started to ponder the island.

_The others feel heavy, except for Sango because she's pure._

_But I'm not yet I feel my spiritual powers increase ten fold, and I feel so light._

Inuyasha tried to use Wind Scar but it never appeared.

"What happened?"

"Now I know why he told me to fight you here."

"It's being purified."

Sango and Miroku looked at her.

"The Tessaiga uses demon power. Don't worry, I can even the odds."

Kagome aimed her arrow at Bankotsu's sword and released two of the shards, catching them as she skidded between his legs.

"So you're the one who can see the shards. Pretty skimpy clothing, I bet you're good in-"

She cut him off with her arrow in his leg.

And she ran behind Inuyasha like a coward.

Kagome noticed the flowers disappearing and saw the boy with Miroku breaking a pink sphere.

That must've been the core.

Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her chest as she saw Inuyasha visibly shake along with her heart and Tessaiga.

Bankotsu commanded the lightening storm he started and lightning bolts started landing everywhere. Kagome formed a barrier around the boy, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and herself quickly but once she saw Inuyasha get hurt she left it leaving Hatokipa to keep it up. A bolt of lightning struck where her feet had been seconds later and propelled her forward to her knees in front of Inuyasha. She pulled him up to rest on his hands and he coughed up blood on her white beater.

"Ka….Kagome…."

Hatokipa flew into her hands and she raised it above her head to black Bankotsu's sword.

"You bastard, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Get away little girl, this is between me and Inuyasha."

Kagome used her powers to push him back half a mile from her and turned to use her hands on Inuyasha's chest, and visibly seeing him feel better.

"Go get him Inuyasha." 

He kissed her cheek and stormed past her chasing after Bankotsu.

The ornament that was keeping the barrier up flew past her and stuck in Tessaiga, purifying the demonic energy.

"I knew it! Inuyasha the old monk is working with Naraku!"

"WHAT?"

Bankotsu raised his hand to 'finish off' Inuyasha but her arrow struck his arm first.

The flesh of his arm melted off revealing bone.

"So, you're the reincarnation of Kikyo huh. Well that explains it."

"And you're a coward hiding behind a sword and six brothers!"

The ornament flew around Bankotsu, and he disappeared.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but now what?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They had returned the bones for a proper burial and arrived at the mountain base within hours.

"Sesshomaru, Koga, Kikyo, and yourself Inuyasha can't go inside. It's the perfect place to hide."

"Let's not waste any more time Miroku."

"Right."

Sango and Miroku had decided to go past the barrier and look for Naraku while Kagome stayed back with Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo.

Hours later Inuyasha was startled by something and carried them all up the mountain, stopping at Hikkaku and Ginta.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?"

"It's Koga sis, he got caught in the blast…."

Inuyasha lifted the rock off of his legs and Kagome knelt by Koga.

"Koga, are you alright?"

"Just….tired."

Hikkaku and Ginta had fallen asleep too. Inuyasha carried them all into a cave near a lake. Kagome made regular trips to get the rags wet with fresh water. Hikkaku and Ginta had woken up in only half an hour, but Koga was still an issue.

She was startled when Hikkaku and Ginta had surrounded Koga who had apparently awaken.

"I SMELL LIKE A DOG!"

Kagome kicked his side gently with a frown.

"That dog you smell of saved your almost dead ass. Get over it."

"Kagome-"

"Enough." 

"I told you we should've left the flea bag where he was." 

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Apparently. Ginta and Hikkaku didn't mind, they even thanked Inuyasha!"

"Keh."

"Why are you soaked anyways?"

"I had to wash off the smell of wolf. Carrying three of them soaked my clothes!"

"Men…."

"Let's go Kagome, you asked me to carry him to safety, and I did."

Inuyasha took off after a poisonous insect and the river filled with oil.

Before Kagome could think, the oil set on fire.

"What was that?"

Shippo had come to her side.

"The band of seven."

"I have filled the river with plenty of oil! You're all trapped!"

"Rankotsu…."

She aimed her arrow but he blew fire at her, and she was saved by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

Like months ago, he draped the top of his fire rat robes over her head.

"You two stay here, that mangy mutt can't protect you."

"But you'll need it too!"

"Don't Kagome-"

"But-"

"No. I can handle it."

When he jumped out of the cave, Kagome turned to Kirara and Shippo.

"Kirara, go to him, he can't stay in the sky forever!"

She transformed quickly and went out of the cave just in time to save Inuyasha.

"Shippo, I kneed you to be ready incase we need your fox fire to save Inuyasha, I know that's how you saved Sango, Miroku, and I." 

He nodded bravely at her but he had to know how nervous she was.

Rankotsu wasn't playing fair and was using cannons. He stuck Inuyasha and Kirara, then turned to the cave.

Ginta grabbed her arm and drug her back inside to avoid the blast.

Kagome quickly covered them all the best she could with Inuyasha's robe.

"Play dead!"

Rankotsu came in and tried to get Koga's shards, but he knocked him down with a kick.

"You idiot, no one's dead here."

Shippo turned angrily to Koga.

"You have another thing to thank Inuyasha for! If he never gave that to Kagome, we'd all be dead."

Kagome's head snapped up.

"Inuyasha…."

_I can't feel him anymore._

Her head turned to Rankotsu.

"You're trying to kill yourself too, aren't you? You have a second shard that reeks of that metal man. I bet Bankotsu doesn't even know!"

He struck her.

"Quiet girl! Woman should be seen, not heard!"

He lit four sticks of dynamite.

"Say goodbye!"

"The shards won't make you invincible, you'll die too!"

"I said quiet!"

"Think again!" 

Inuyasha came and tackled him down to the river, and the dynamite exploded.

"INUYASHA!"

Tears sprung in her eyes as she ran out of the cave.

Koga, Hikkaku, and Ginta followed her along the river.

"He probably washed up on the river bank!"

"Feh, he probably blew to pieces."

Kagome stopped and held the fire rat to her face to hide her years.

_Inuyasha…._

_Blown to pieces?_

_No, he can't be._

"Boss don't say that!"

"What I'm only saying it like it is!"

"It's all my fault!"

Koga stepped up to her.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it-"

"If I had given it back he would be fine! It's like his armor, and he didn't wear it!"

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she felt her body shake with sobs.

"It's not your fault Kagome!"

She heard nothing as the thought of Inuyasha's death filled her soul. 

When she looked up, Inuyasha stood arguing with Koga, only looking scratched.

Without a thought she ran to his chest and started to cry more.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

"Kagome….I'm fine, really."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have taken it! I thought, I thought, Inuyasha!"

He held her with one arm and placed his mouth on her head.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

She nodded her head and clung to his shirt as she heard Inuyasha and Koga argue. When her tears dried she pulled away and smiled up at him. He gave a small smile before looking behind her.

"Oi, wolves! Take care of Kagome, I'm moving ahead." 

"I'm going with you."

"No, you stay."

"No, I'm going with you."

"No, stay."

"No, go."

"Stay."

"Go."

"Stay."

"Go." 

"Stay!"

"Go!"

"STAY!" 

"YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T SIT YOU!"

Koga grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome started to growl.

"I'm going after Miroku and Sango, they haven't come out yet and they can't handle the seven alone. Just keep your paws off of Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Koga still held her back.

"If she has a scratch, I'll kill you."

He jumped away and Kagome ripped out of Koga's grip.

"Stupid Inuyasha, always leaving me alone. I could go!"

She ignored Koga's sigh.

It was hours later when her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong sis?"

"Inuyasha….I think he's left to be only a human."

"You think the mountain was that strong?"

"No, I think Naraku's that strong. I have to go to him."

Koga stood in her way.

"I don't think so."

"Back off Koga, my powers are way stronger next to this mountain!"

"You wouldn't!"

She aimed her arrow for his left leg.

"You want to try? I melted the skin off of Bankotsu's right arm."

"FINE! Ginta's going with you."

Kagome growled.

"No one goes with me, I can do this."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ah, it's you Inuyasha! You look just as cute as a human as you do a half demon."

"Jakotsu!"

Kagome came out from behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome! I told you to stay put!"

"Shut up! Stay back Inuyasha, Jakotsu's mine!" 

His snake like sword darted for them and her arrow hit in the middle making it go limp.

"You wench! I'm going to kill you!" 

Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and jumped away in time too.

Hatokipa was pulsating almost like it was excited with all the spiritual energy around it transformed into a boomerang like Sango's only a lot lighter for her and she shifted her weight on her back leg and heaved it just as Jakotsu used his sword again.

She formed a barrier on Inuyasha, not letting him out of Jakotsu in.

Jakotsu slowly started to back her into a cave. Kagome tried to use Hatokipa to cut at his jewel shards but Jakotsu pulled her by the hair all the way back to Inuyasha.

"Look at your precious priestess Inuyasha, I'm going to make you watch as I cut her head off slowly."

"You bastard! Let her go! Kagome! Let me out of here!"

Hatokipa laid a few feet from her and while Jakotsu raved on to Inuyasha, she lifted her hand to let it fly into it. She changed it to a dagger and cut her hair short, releasing her from Jakotsu, and stabbed at his chest in his moment of stun.

"Kagome!"

Her hand flew to her hair. It was messy and layered to the back of her neck.

_Great I look like a boy._

"You little bitch!"

Her hands went out in front of her and her powers sent him flying back.

_Did I do that?_

Kagome was thrown on her butt as her power shifted and her heart beat rocked her body at the same time. Her barrier disappeared and Inuyasha stood with his silver bangs covering his eyes. His growl was loud enough for her to hear and she heard Jakotsu gasp.

"So, you've got your demonic powers back."

"You're stupider than I thought for attacking Kagome like that."

Kagome's hand went back to her hair.

_I bet I look super ugly right now._

When she looked up, Inuyasha was encased in the snake sword. One wrong move, and he'd get cut.

Kagome's arrow pierced Jakotsu's hand and Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on him.

"I don't care if he's dead or not, come on Kagome!"

He grabbed her and she rode on his back, following the scent of Naraku.

The island's beauty and the last of the shield disappeared, leaving thousands of Naraku's demons to roam free.

"Inuyasha, how many of the seven are dead?"

"Four that I know of." 

"I feel eight shards to your right getting closer, WATCH OUT!" 

Inuyasha jumped away in time to see Bankotsu smirking.

"Inuyasha, he has six shards in his body."

"WHAT?"

"You won't be meeting Naraku, because you and I have a score to settle."

Inuyasha started to growl and Kagome took a few steps away from them both.

"Are you planning to block my way?"

"You're damn right; you killed all of my brothers, so I will avenge them with your death."

"Yeah well, six out of seven isn't bad. But if you're going to keep me from that bastard then I guess it's time for a little reunion."

They fought for a good hour, both coming on top and bottom, pushing each other. Kagome almost interfered when Bankotsu had Inuyasha by the throat, but Inuyasha took out five of the shards out of his neck. All that was left was the one in his arm.

It was then that Naraku came for his jewel shard via his demons that Bankotsu and Inuyasha started to fight off.

And like typical men, they started to fight again. Kagome ended up sitting down and watching a few feet away.

In the end, Inuyasha used his backlash wave to counterattack Bankotsu's own killer technique leaving only a pile of bones behind.

Kagome stood up and ran to where Inuyasha was standing.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh. You cut your hair." 

"I look like a boy don't I?"

"No."

"Good."

Inuyasha picked up the last shard and the ground and walls started to change into goop.

"Inuyasha, I think the mountains coming to life!"

"Damn."

The cave started to pulsate.

Inuyasha got trapped in the goop and sunk. Kagome let out a scream before running forward, using her spiritual powers to keep her feet from sinking.

_All I have to do is follow the shards._

Sango and Miroku fell through the roof but Kirara caught them, leaving Shippo to catch Kagome as the floor caved and a large vine with an entangled knocked out Inuyasha wrapped in it.

"Inuyasha!"

He never responded.

_He looks like he did when I first met him._

"Shippo, bring me to him please."

He floated to Inuyasha and Kagome let out a scream.

"INUYASHA!" 

"DAMN IT WENCH DO NOT SHOUT AT ME!"

Brown eyes shimmered into annoyed golden ones.

"We need to get you out of here!"

"Having trouble Inuyasha?"

"NARAKU!"

Instant fear filled Kagome's body as she started to shake.

_That evil aura, it's so big, and it was him!_

"You've all done well to get this far. But I must say, it's too late, for you are hopelessly entangled in my intestines."

Vile rose up in Kagome's throat.

Intestines pinned them all to the wall and a bright light filled the cavern as the jewel shards from the seven banded together and Naraku formed a human body piece by piece like a puzzle.

"He isn't scary! He's just morphed again! I don't care how his aura feels I Am Not Afraid!"

Inuyasha freed himself and used his Wind Scar but Naraku trapped it inside the cavern causing it to go berserk. Inuyasha caught Kagome and Shippo, while Sango used her Hiraikotsu to protect her and Miroku.

"Koga…."

"What about him?"

"His shards are in Naraku's feet. You attack, and I cam aim for them. I think it will disperse the Wind Scar."

Inuyasha thought for a split second before nodding and setting Shippo down.

"Stay here runt."

She rode with the fire rat on her head with Hatokipa in bow form, and two arrows.

Her arrow was very powerful, more than she thought. It had broke through the Wind Scar and released Koga from Naraku.

Inuyasha stopped on a ledge.

Kagome nodded her head.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise."

She jumped on Shippo in balloon form and watched as he went father down to get Koga.

"You promised Inuyasha!"

_Please be okay._

Miroku made an exit with his Wind Tunnel, and they escaped.

It took Inuyasha a lot longer to get out with Koga, but he did. The look in his eyes was an intense longing.

_He knows Kikyo is near by._

"Kagome!"

Her hands were caught in Koga's as he leaned down close to her face.

"I know you were worried, but don't be afraid, for I am here."

He was then thumped on the head.

"Don't act like you got out by yourself!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"He's right Koga," Shippo chimed in "that's three things you need to thank Inuyasha for!"

"Inuyasha went to save you long before I asked him to."

Kagome clutched her chest over her right breast.

"Kagome what's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

_Why did I feel like I've just been stabbed?_

Inuyasha started to sniff loudly in the air.

Kagome didn't even bat an eye before he left after Kikyo.

Betrayal and hatred filled her heart as Hatokipa pulsated angrily at her.

_Shut up Hatokipa, I have the right to feel like this._

Bakayasha.

She ran to him despite what she might see.

What she didn't expect would be Kikyo's broken bow, and Inuyasha standing looking stoic.

"Inuyasha…."

He was muttering on about Kikyo.

"Her, no, MY, soul would've returned back to me. She's not dead."

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome flinched away.

"I see. Well, fine, I'm going to sound like the bitch but news flash SHE WAS ALREADY DEAD! Her hatred and other women's SOULS kept her moving and it still will!"

"Fuck you Kagome!"

She squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You already did you bastard, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR MATE, NOT HER, BUT YOU WON'T CHOSE ME, SO FUCK YOU! I wish I NEVER unpinned you from that tree!"

"Well me too!"

_Fin._


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hadn't stopped searching so they voted to make camp.

"So you're telling me Naraku went through all of this trouble just to kill one woman."

Kagome spoke up.

"Kikyo was special to Onigumo who became Naraku. Before tonight, he couldn't kill her because of Onigumo's heart. Now that it is gone, he decided to just do it."

"So where's the mutt?"

"Out looking for an already dead bitch."

"Kagome-"

"I can't help it! I stay by his side through _everything_. EVERYTHING! She wanted him to change, she didn't trust him to not betray her, she pinned him to a tree in response so in my mind she _deserved_ to die."

Koga, Ginta, and Hikkaku left soon after that.

The next morning Kagome found herself the first awake and despite her head telling her not to, she was waiting for Inuyasha to come back.

When he did, he just brushed past her in his own little world.

The rest of the day they spent around the villages affected by the collapse of the mountain. That's when an old man told Inuyasha about a priestess washing up on the shore muttering about Naraku.

"I told you, I don't have the rest of _my_ soul. Therefore she's alive!"

"Whatever."

"Why don't you just go?"

"What?"

"Just go Inuyasha! Go to her like you always do! Go, and stay like a good dog! Come find me when you want the shards."

She turned her back willing the tears not to fall as she took off her shoes and socks to dig her feet in the sand.

_Watching the sunset alone is kind of depressing._

The next day they proceeded to travel without him, Miroku convincing Sango that Inuyasha would pick up Kagome's scent.

Too bad the girl didn't want to talk, at all.

They decided to get 'caught' by a small group of men taking in 'odd travelers'. Kagome willing let herself be tied up until she saw a man beheaded.

_Oh great, what did we get ourselves into?_

_I didn't even voice an opinion; I just went a long with it._

_Stupid Kikyo._

_Bakayasha._

It was then that she was taken into the small mansion.

After they threw her to the floor she sat up to see a woman and a baby with a deep evil aura.

"Now that Kikyo is dead, you are the only one left able to sense the jewel shards."

_Do I tell her Kikyo's alive?_

_I very damn well should._

She looked behind her to see the old man collapse into smoke, and Kagura walk up behind him.

"I swear, I don't know why I have to take care of the infant."

"Kagura!"

"I was keeping this man alive only to keep Inuyasha out of my hair-"

"Kikyo isn't dead! A part of my soul would've returned to me if she was. Now let me go!" 

"The monk and demon slayer will be dead. So no one will be there to save you. Do you honestly think Inuyasha would choose you before Kikyo?"

_The woman isn't the one actually speaking._

"So Naraku has a baby as an incarnation now? What do you intend to do with me?"

"I told you, you are the last to be able to see the jewel shards therefore I need your eyes."

Kagura cut her rope but held her shoulders still.

She caught the baby thrown at her and suddenly her mind filled with her argument with Inuyasha, and the sight of his back as he left for Kikyo.

"Inuyasha's not coming back for me." 

The anger felt like a blanket to her soul as she clutched the infant to her chest.

Her mind wandered and she barely noticed riding on Kagura's feather.

"Weren't you happy Kagome?"

She looked down at the infant.

"A part of you was happy she was dead. But no matter alive or dead, she's still coming between you and Inuyasha."

"You are not wrong to hate them."

"You're wrong. Kikyo is like my sister that I can't stand, but I know she'll always come first. It hurts, but I love Inuyasha."

The wall behind her burst open, causing the baby to leave her arms, and make her pass out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Kagome, are you awake?"

She blinked her eyes slowly and adjusted to the sunlight. Turning her head to her left she saw golden eyes filled with worry.

"So, you did come for me."

"Can we go talk somewhere else?" 

"I don't know if-"

He cut her off by carrying her to sit under his favorite tree in Kaede's village.

"I know I was there for you, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Her knees were drawn to her chest. It didn't matter what she said to the infant, the infant did have good points.

"It is not okay! I let you get into serious danger!"

"But if you were to hear of Kikyo's whereabouts, you'd go look for her again. I don't want any apology you and I both know you can't truly mean, not when you'll pick her over me. Cut me some slack here Inuyasha, her time with you is over! Now's my time and yet, I don't have it."

"No I wouldn't! I would never leave you again Kagome!"

"You're a liar."

"No I'm not!"

"Who are you trying to kid? I know you! You'll do it, even though it breaks my heart. In my time, it's called cheating! Meaning your being unfaithful to me, and I'm pathetic for standing it!"

"There's nothing to stand!"

"You're right! I'm a fool for loving you, end of story!"

"You, love me?"

"And I'm damned for doing so! So just stick that promise right back up your ass because I'm going home!" 

"You are not!"

"Am too!"

"Not without me!" 

"Yes, without you! Follow me, and I swear I'll-"

"What? Sit me? Guess what, you can't!"

Kagome growled at him.

"Growling for Inuyoukai is a challenge."

"Good."

Inuyasha growled right back at her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome stomped into her room and starting to throw books off her bookshelves as her mother leaned in the door way just watching.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Inuyasha! Ugh, I can't STAND him! I don't know why I've put up with it so long, I mean, he acts like I'm DISPOSABLE! Can you believe that mom? I was almost taken to Naraku by some evil baby all because INUYASHA wanted to go after an ALREADY DEAD BEFORE KIKYO! KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKYO!"

_**Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, I'm not her! I'm Kagome! Ka-Go-ME!**_

She turned around to see Inuyasha in the doorway instead of her mother.

"I remember that moment; it's the first time my ears hurt from a little girl."

"Get out Inuyasha!"

"And what are you going to do? Throw a book at me?"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, well, come on, let's go back."

"No!"

"Stop being stubborn!"

Kagome threw a book as hard as she could, but he caught it easily.

"Damn it Kagome!"

"Damn it Inuyasha!"

They stood growling at each other before they both looked away.

"I'll come back if you choose!"

"I choose for you to come back!"

"Between me and Kikyo!"

"I can't do that…."

"Yes you can!"

Kagome slammed the door shut to the bathroom and started the shower. She ignored him when she got out and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red cotton shirt. Her new clothes she packed consisted of jean shorts and skirts with a variety of t-shirt colors. Kagome, still ignoring Inuyasha grabbed her brush and sat on her bead, fully concentrating on her hair brush. She saw it sparkle pink with her energy and she slowly ran it through her hair, watching as she slowly started to grow longer. She stopped below her shoulders, and smiled to herself.

"Wow, you did that all by yourself?"

"I've stated to notice, that I can slowly heal things, like poison out of Miroku and Sango's wounds. It's weird right? I thought it was the mountain, but the power didn't really leave."

"I see."

"So in my mind, I'm getting stronger. I am Kikyo, from this time. Our personalities are different, but in the end, overall we are not. We both love you, but I would never change you for me. I will be better then Kikyo, I can promise you that. Now let's go, I want to speak with Miroku."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha sniffed them out to a near by village. Night has just started to fall when they stumbled to a lake with a weird demonic aura coming from it.

"Stay back Kagome!"

A good twenty women shot up from lake, carrying weapons.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?"

They jumped out of the way as one of the women attacked them.

"Inuyasha, they have a demonic vapor coming from their mouths! It's like they ate something bad!"

A large scroll flew above their heads and dove into the water, and the women followed."

The lake started to glow red before a large Salamander demon erupted from the bottom.

"Ah, how lucky, a half demon just waiting for me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The flesh of a half demon is worth that of five humans! I shall eat you then resurrect myself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but nobody messes with me!"

The demon used the women to prevent Inuyasha from attacking and whipped its tail at him, causing Kagome to go flying, but Miroku caught her shoulders.

"Miroku! Shippo! Where's Sango?"

"I don't know yet, excuse me!"

Inuyasha threw the women at Miroku who used sutras on the women and punched their stomach's making them spit up salamanders.

"That's what was manipulating them?"

"It was simple, all women are weak."

Inuyasha used his Wind Scar to chop the demon to pieces but the women were still possessed. Miroku handed her a stack of sutras and ran off after Kirara.

"That was weird."

Inuyasha landed beside her.

Kagome dealt with the women and soon Inuyasha started to smell blood. Kagome rode his back as they stumbled onto Miroku bleeding and hugging Sango's collapsed body.

"Miroku!"

Kagome knelt by him and used a cloth with a dab of alcohol to clean his face cut and his arms that she could reach.

"Sango was possessed as well."

Hours later Inuyasha and Kagome were hiding behind a tree listening in as Miroku confessed his feelings for Sango.

Kagome watched enviously as the held each other and decided to look away.

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome had come home real quick only to be stopped the moment she got out of the well.

"Hello Kagome."

"Oh hey Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk. Can we sit somewhere? I want to show you something."

They sat at the roots of the ancient tree and Hojo rolled out a scroll.

"You see here, my uncle Akitoki had a wife named Kagome. Weird right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hojo Kagome, has a nice ring to it right?"

"Hojo-"

He knelt in front of her and opened a black box with a tiny engagement ring.

"Kagome, will you-"

"WHAT?"

She didn't know what it was, but she thumped him without a second thought.

"Kagome-"

"Hojo, I'm sorry, but I don't want to get married! We just graduated four months ago! And I have a boyfriend, thank you very much!"

_Well, not really, but still!_

"Kagome, I'm sorry but I feel like I'm the perfect man for you!"

"Hojo, enough, do whatever you need to do at the shrine, but why don't you try someone else? You may be good for me, but I'm not good for you."

She walked away from him and pulled out her cell phone.

"Eri!"

"Kagome!"

"Hojo just proposed to me."

"Did you say yes?" 

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh."

"Sorry, I just had to tell someone. Lord knows if I tell Inuyasha…."

"Where is your hunk nowadays?"

"Vacation."

"Oh, well I have to go, I have customers."

"Have fun!"

"You too!"

She closed her phone and sighed.

_I wonder what she would've said at my short hair?_

Eri had taken into cosmetology after school, and in Kagome's perspective, it fit her.

Kagome turned her ipod Home on seeing as she was home alone and turned her straightener on.

_I wonder how much I really look like Kikyo._

_That's a mean trick to pull on Inuyasha._

_But still, I'm not too happy with them._

**When you're gonna stop breaking my heart**

**I don't wanna be another one**

**Paying for the things I never done**

**Don't let go,**

**Don't let go**

**To my love.**

Her hips shook to the music as she brushed her hair out and pulled half of it.

**Cuz you can't deny**

**You've blown my mind**

**When I touch your body**

**I feel I'm loosing control**

**Cuz you can't deny**

**You've blown my mind**

**When I see you baby**

**I just don't wanna let go.**

With half of her bottom layers straightened she started to notice the different glimmers in her hair color. Her mind flashed back to something Sesshomaru had told her near the well before she left.

"_You will notice subtle things as you slowly become Inuyasha's mate. While he has not physically marked you, his spirit is. You will find yourself slowly becoming a half demon as he is, but it will not show fully until he marks you. Your hair will get softer, your nails longer, vision and sight will greatly improve."_

**I can fix all those lies**

**Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you**

**You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside**

**My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you**

"_Oh really? Do I have a choice?"_

"_You made your choice the day you released my brother. But back to what I was saying. You will notice other females more, mortal or demon, friend, or foe. That stupid wolf you toy with will try and claim you for him. So while you are changing, he can bite you and you will become a half wolf demon."_

"_You're kidding?"_

"_Do I look like I kid child? Your time will stop for whoever claims you. If Inuyasha does, then you will live as long as he, and in my theory, he already lives in your time. But he hides, and I think you're the key to it."_

"_Me?"_

"_Your powers are remarkable child. If my brother marks you, they will not disappear. I know you are training hard, and I know that if he marks you, that training will help you keep yourself from purifying the half demon blood."_

**Can I get to your soul?**

**Can you get to my thought?**

**Can we promise we won't let go?**

**All the things that I need**

**All the things that you need**

**You can make it feel so real.**

**Cuz you can't deny**

**You've blown my mind**

**When I touch your body**

**I feel I'm loosing control**

**Cuz you can't deny**

**You've blown my mind**

**When I see you baby**

**I just don't wanna let go**

"_Another thing, I know about the dead woman."_

"_She's not-"_

"_I know, because I can tell a part of you is missing. When my brother mates with you, you will gain your soul back. That girl can not live, but you must not kill her. If, for whatever reason she survives you taking your soul back, then you must not attack her. You will find yourself always jealous of those who approach my brother. This is to expected, but leave the priestess alone. The elder woman and I have come to an agreement with how to deal with her."_

"_Deal with her?"_

"_Just don't give up on my brother yet. It is too important that you mustn't."_

"_Okay."_

Kagome snapped back to modern time as she let a little more hair of down.

**When you're gonna stop breaking my heart**

**I don't wanna be another one**

**Paying for the things I never done**

**Don't let go,**

**Don't let go**

**To my love.**

**I hate to see you cry, your smile is a beautiful lie**

_So I'm supposed to sit back and wait._

_Sesshomaru doesn't know me one bit._

**I hate to see you cry, my love is dying inside**

**I hate to see you cry, my love is dying inside**

**I hate to see you cry, my love is dying inside**

_I wonder where Inuyasha is._

**I can fix all those lies**

**Oh baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you**

**You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside**

**My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you**

**Oh baby I've tried to make the things right,**

**I need you more than air when I'm not with you,**

**Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time**

**My only dream is about you and** I

By the time she was done she took a good look at herself.

_Kikyo's eyes are more seductive, I'm more tan, but other than that, we look the same._

She scowled for good measure.

_Yeah, we do._

_Kikyo, you're like my older sister._

_Why must you be missing?  
_

_That's probably where Inuyasha is._

Her hair felt light on her head compared to the mass of curls that she usually had. She looked down at her nails that _did_ seem to be growing longer.

_I could never grow my nails until now._

Kagome's head snapped to the window as Inuyasha appeared right that moment. She glared at him and turned her head, promptly choosing to ignore him.

"Kagome?"

Still ignoring him she adjusted her jean skirt and pulled down her green shirt more.

"Wench!"

"Damn it Kagome!"

Within seconds he had her by the waist and on top of her roof, dangling her like she was a doll.

"INUYASHA!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Why did you do that to your hair?" 

"SET ME ON SOLID GROUND!" 

"Shut up or I'll drop you. I hate your hair like this. It looks better the way it was before."

"WHATEVER YOU DON'T WANT ME LOOKING LIKE KIKYO!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT KIKYO RIGHT NOW! I CAME FOR YOU!"

"You what?"

"You heard me."

He pulled her to his chest on top of the roof. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled softly.

"Inuyasha." 

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

_I have to wait._

Wait for my prince.

_Just like Mama used to tell me._

_Who knew my prince would be a sword wielding half demon with temper issues?_

_Inuyasha, I love you._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome hopped out of the well only to land on a body.

"Ah! Sorry! You're Hojo Akitoki!"

Inuyasha had gone ahead of her as she waited for her mom to get home before she could leave the house.

"Hello Kagome."

"Come one, I have food to drop off."

He reached for her hand but she snatched it away quickly.

"And this is for Shippo! Where's Inuyasha?"

"Sulking because he doesn't want to help Akitoki."

_Neither do I really._

"Ah, I'll go get him."

Her mind wandered as her feet automatically knew where to go.

"It's about damn time you got here."

Kagome rolled her eyes before climbing the tree to get on the branch he was one.

"You're going to fall."

"No, you'd catch me. I heard you were sulking."

"I am not."

"Yes you are, and truth is, I don't want to go either."

She felt him prod her mind and she slapped his knee.

"Cut it out!"

"Something to hide?"

"N-no!"

"Wench…."

"Fine! Hojo proposed to me but I said no!"

"He tried to mark you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

The tree branch vibrated with his growls as his eyes flashed red. She climbed into his lap and brushed his bangs back only to have them fall in place.

"Calm down Inuyasha."

Next thing she knew she fell back but landed on her feet like she never fell and Inuyasha had Akitoki by his shirt.

"Inuyasha!"

"He was spying on you!"

"Let him go! You want to get this over with right?"

Ten minutes later they were at the opposite edge of the village overlooking a mountain.

"Alright, we meet at the base okay?"

Akitoki fell back as Kirara transformed.

"So how are we all getting there?"

Kagome placed a hand on her hip.

"You and Sango will fly on Kirara, Shippo will ride on Miroku's back, and I will ride on Inuyasha's!"

_Eh, but I am wearing a skirt._

_**Never bothered you before.**_

_Well this one doesn't flow. Unless you want my ass flashed to Akitoki, Miroku, and Shippo then you better carry me up front._

_**Damn wench.**_

She was in his arms in seconds and rested her head on his shoulder, nipping affectionately at his neck.

As they were riding along the mountain side, boulders came right at them, Inuyasha tossed Kagome in the air and she landed in Miroku's arms as Inuyasha used Wind Scar.

After the pebbles fell he started to sniff the air.

Miroku let her down and she walked up towards him.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Gun powder."

A kite filled with tiny explosives fell and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist, and lifted her out of the fire zone. When the second wave hit, it aimed for Akitoki who Kagome ran for, grabbed the back of his hatori, and somehow tossed him out of the way, grabbed Hatokipa, and stuck it in the ground, creating a barrier as the explosives set off.

_Where did that strength and speed come from?_

She grabbed Hatokipa, transformed it into a bow and a few arrows. The arrow hit the wing of the kite, and it disappeared behind the clouds.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha was by her side and checking her over for injuries.

She glared at Akitoki.

"I'm fine."

Hours later Inuyasha and Akitoki were arguing as they took a break.

Sango came up and sat by her.

"So what was that about?"

"You don't know?"

"Actually, I do. But I wanted to know if you did."

"Oh, I do."

That night they sat around the campfire, Kagome leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

The forest started to rumble when explosives came their way. Kagome grabbed Akitoki but it seemed to be a mistake as they fell off a cliff.

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

The wind rushed against her face as her back hit the cold water.

When she awoke, she was riding someone's back, but she new instantly it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Hojo?"

"Ah, you're awake!"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know really, but for now we're safe."

"Am I heavy?"

"No, but you did hurt your ankle, I wrapped it in medicinal herbs."

"Thank you."

Kagome lit leaves on fire and pulled the things out of her backpack they found still dry. She made them instant noodles and listened as he raved about her 'home cooking'.

_He's just like Hojo._

"I'm jealous of the man who will be able to have this home cooking everyday."

"Oh?"

"You travel with a monk and a half demon, but I don't see those two being suitable for you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know really. Just know I'd jump at the chance to marry you."

_Just like Hojo indeed._

He fell asleep half an hour later and Kagome sighed.

_There's no way I can sleep if he is._

_I'm not tired though, I want to wait for Inuyasha._

She didn't now how many hours it was until he woke up and she could sleep.

When she woke up she was on Hojo's back following three girls who looked like her friends from back home.

"Kagome, Hojo, come on!"

Kagome jumped off his back and transformed Hatokipa into a bow and a few arrows.

"I never told you my name." 

"Kagome!" 

"They're puppets!"

She shot them all with an arrow, as soon as she put Hatokipa down, she was captured within the blink of a eye.

And then she blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She awoke to a dimly lit room and a strange demon standing over her.

"Ah, so you're awake. Young lady, explain something, why is a human like you traveling with a half demon? What are you to him?"

"It's none of your business."

"Humans and demons have no love for each other; there can never be a lasting bond between demons and humans. That is because humans always end up betraying demons. You too will betray that half demon."

Kagome sat up straight.

"No, that will never happen!"

"Humans are weak. They are weak body and soul even yet they try to live proudly. That's why humans betray, to protect themselves."

She was surrounded by five candles and the floor had a blue light forming a five point star.

"You obviously don't understand humans. You have something against humans, that's easy to tell."

He looked at the wall in front of her and she followed his gaze to a beautiful painting of a samurai woman.

"Sukiyo, my wife, sealed me in here. She betrayed me, even though she promised to live with me."

"I'm sure she had a reason for what she did."

He scoffed at her.

"Humans are weak. Because of that they betray others in order to survive. That is why I save humans from themselves."

"Killing isn't saving!"

The candles suddenly blew out.

"I knew I sensed spiritual powers from you. Your strength is that of Sukiyo. That is why I'm going to use your powers to yield the two swords together."

"You can't-"

She blacked out again.

Suddenly, she felt warm. Her body wasn't hers, but yet, it was.

"Mushiomi. Finally, we are to meet again."

_That's not me._

"Sukiyo, what do you want with me now?"

"I want you to think back and remember something. Think back and remember the kindness you had for humans like me and the many days we shared together."

_This is the woman the demon was speaking about!_

Kagome watched their memory as if it was a 3D movie.

"That's right Sukiyo, I asked that man to forge these two in order to find a place for us to live together in peace."

"Mushiomi-"

"WHY SUKIYO? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BETRAY ME?"

She was back in their memory again.

When she was back out, Mushiomi was shocked.

"T-that's ridiculous! You mean to tell me-"

"I'm not saying I did not betray you, but I wanted to save you! My body may not exist my spirit loves you for all eternity!

The spirit left her and threw her back as Mushiomi went to strike. Inuyasha caught her and she felt her shoulders relax as his smell wafted to her body.

"Inuyasha."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I have no regrets. I will rid this world of humans-"

Kagome interrupted him.

"Are you still going on about that? Sukiyo gave her life for you and this is how you repay her!"

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt Tessaiga pulsate behind her.

"Sure, Sukiyo was human, but she had a stronger heart than you ever did! You betrayed yourself for giving in to that dumb sword!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW WENCH? DIE!"

He went for her but Inuyasha was faster and blocked him with Tessaiga.

"Touch her and die!"

"Inuyasha…."

"You're a dead man!"

His Wind Scar didn't work, neither did her arrows.

_My powers, that's why I feel so much weaker._

He swatted Inuyasha away, and before Kagome could do anything, Hojo went for the two joined swords.

"Kagome! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

_Oh not again._

He was swatted away too but Kagome forced her powers back last minute to catch his shoulders and lay him down gently. She ran up to Inuyasha who nodded at her.

Behind her, she heard Miroku ask Sango what she was doing and smiled.

"Three-"

She pulled back her arrow.

"Two-"

The feeling of her powers coursing through her veins warmed her.

"One!"

She released as she heard him call out his Backlash Wave.

As purple light rained from the sky she relaxed into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome-"

"I've missed you."

He nuzzled her cheek.

"Let's head back to Kaede's."

"He's like I was."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a time that I was completely controlled by my demonic aura."

"Inuyasha…."

"Well it's lucky for you that you've had Kagome."

Kagome looked back to Sango.

"I agree, she has embraced you with kindness and saved you."

Sango piped back in.

"Yeah, many times."

Inuyasha smirked at them all before grabbing Kagome by the waist.

"You call it kindness, I call it 'sit'."

"Hey!"

"Be quiet you little pipsqueak."

_Fin._


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Inuyasha.

It had been weeks since then and Kagome was noticing her body change more and more. One tell tale sign, she was hungrier than usual.

The village they were hoping had food was damaged horribly and yet another priest was killed.

"A demon was freed from the shrine to wreak havoc everywhere."

They followed Kagome's sense up the shrine steps to a two headed lizard demon who Inuyasha took care of quickly. The reward? To Kagome's delight, food! 

She munched happily as they heard news of Kagura and demon fire horse named Entei. Kagome even suck bits of meat from Inuyasha's plate.

"Alright then, what do you say- WENCH! THAT'S MY FOOD!"

Kagome sat meat ready to enter her mouth and looked up with a guilty expression.

"I thought you were done."

"Kagome," Shippo piped up "I don't want to be rude here but you're eating a lot."

She thumped him on the head.

"Don't question your elders Shippo. No snacks next time I go back."

Shippo started to rant and stomp his feet, making her instinct to lightly pinch the back of his neck, making him submissive.

It was safe to say, everyone was shocked.

When they traveled, storm clouds appeared leaving it darker than it should be. Inuyasha smelt fresh blood and they traveled faster.

They walked inside with caution only to see a priest face down and two students.

"Ah, another demon!"

"Oh shut up will you? I can still smell Kagura."

Miroku knelt down to their sitting level.

"I take it a woman carrying a baby did this?"

"Yes, that's right, but our master was able to tear the infant if half."

Kagome frowned.

"It seems too easy."

The ground shook and Kagome sensed a strong demon spirit trying to break its reigns.

"Inuyasha!"

He grabbed her by the waist and she rode on his back after pointing where.

Lightening struck and a boulder caught fire, releasing the white stallion with a matching fire main and tail.

It blew a ball of fire unsuspecting at them, and Kagome was snatched up by Inuyasha once again, the fire rat robes protecting them both.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You guys alright over there Miroku?"

"We're fine!"

The damn horse wouldn't stop bucking around. Kagome ran after Sango who was thrown out of the sky, but when the horse did stop, it meant trouble. It stopped, and lightning started to gather at it's hooves.

Kagome's senses were going wild.

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR IT!"

She grabbed Sango's wrist and started to run as the ground shook and a flash of red blurred her vision.

When the horse left, Inuyasha picked up the rock covering them, and turned to talk to her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, where's Sango?"

"Miroku! Do you have Sango?"

"Yeah, Shippo and Kirara too! We're okay!"

"Good, let's head out!"

Inuyasha started to pick up on the horses scent right away. It was hours before Inuyasha realized the scent traveled up when.

"Do you feel that?"

"Entei, but it feel something more powerful."

The low clouds cleared to reveal Entei but with someone on him.

Then moment Inuyasha's Wind Scar was blocked by a barrier, Kagome new.

"Inuyasha, it's that infant, only more grown into a child."

"That can't be! He was split in two!"

"I can just tell!"

"Don't be foolish half demon, you know the woman speaks the truth. I am Hakudoshi, another reincarnation of Naraku."

Miroku chimed in.

"You've been killing priests to figure out what's between the living world and hell, why?"

"There is a jewel shard I'm looking for, and it is the last. But that's all I will tell you."

He left with an arrogant wave trailing after him causing Inuyasha to growl.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha thrashing in his sleep. She sat beside him and started to rub his ears as he jerked awake suddenly.

"It was just a dream."

"What was?" 

"The old man's grounds."

"The one inside the black pearl?"

"The border between this world and the next. If that's where the jewel shard is then that's where I'll go."

"No, that's where we will go."

"Kagome-"

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." 

He gave a quick smile before standing up and extending his hand out to her.

She took it and he carried her due to the jean skirt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Totousai! Totousai! I know you're in there!"

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?"

Inuyasha set Kagome down and just then she slapped her neck.

"Ah, Lady Kagome, you taste sweet as usual." 

"Myoga!"

Both heads turned to Inuyasha's glaring eyes.

"Master Inuyasha! You've traveled far, so I take it this must be serious."

"I need a way to remove the black pearl from my eye."

"Why do you wish to ender your father's tomb?"

"There's the last jewel shard there."

"It's not easy Master Inuyasha. You see when the black pearl allowed you passage into the Netherworld, it served its purpose. Now it has become a permanent part of your eye and no longer holds any demonic power."

"So I can't use it anymore?"

"No you can not."

"Damn! Then how am I supposed to get to my old man's cave?"

"Fool! The path to the Netherworld takes strange and illusive ways! How do you think a jewel shard could've gotten there?"

Inuyasha thumped Totousai for one, calling him a fool and two, for interrupting.

"He has a point Master Inuyasha, and even Kagome was there the first time and didn't sense a jewel shard no matter how minute her powers were back then."

Kagome growled slightly at the mention of her being weak.

"But that was way back then-"

"I don't think it'd be any different this time."

"Shut up Myoga. Look, are you going to take me to the graveyard or not?"

"In order to get to the graveyard, you must see Hosenki first."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Hosenki is an old friend of your father. He cultivates many types of jewels and each of them serves as a passage to different parts of the passageway to the graveyard."

Kagome piped in.

"So he made Inuyasha's black pearl too?"

"Yes he did. It was originally given to Inuyasha's father from Hosenki."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A large oyster shell rose from the lake and only opened a small crack.

"There are no jewels here!"

"Hosenki! It's me Myoga!"

"My father died a while back."

The oyster opened fully, allowing the chance for Inuyasha and Kagome to step in.

"So you're telling me there are no jewels to lead to the Netherworld?"

"Correct, I am in the process of making more."

Kagome gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Can we have one?"

"If you are willing to wait."

"Of course! How long?"

"Over a hundred years."

Inuyasha slammed his hand down.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I am only an apprentice."

Inuyasha dragged her off in a huff and traveled until night when he set up camp.

"Come on Myoga, there has to be another way there."

"No! There is no other way!"

Inuyasha growled and Kagura appeared in a gust of wind.

"So Inuyasha, you're looking for a way to the graveyard."

"Kagura!"

"Hakudoshi is headed toward the mountain in the Realm of Fire. There's supposed to be a gateway there for the traveler between this world and the next."

Myoga gasped in her ear and she growled softly at him.

_Stupid flea, I knew there was another way!_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know."

She disappeared in a gust of wind again.

"Myoga!" She held the flea in her palm. "You knew about that place, didn't you?"

"Forgive me Master Inuyasha and Lady Kagome! The mountain in the Realm of Fire is too dangerous!"

"We have to go, regardless of any traps!"

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Master what about Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?"

"This doesn't concern them, and I'm not willing to bring them into this."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha allowed her to go home one more time for he could feel the battle with Naraku was getting near.

She left her bag for carrying it wasn't an option. Her clothes were that of army green cargo short shorts with a black cotton shirt. Kagome's mom had bought her new tennis shoes that were black. She quickly pulled up her hair. Inuyasha gave her a once over and nodded.

With a hug to her family and a promise to stay safe, she made her way to the well only to stop at the wishing tree.

Her hand went to the spot where the arrow used to be.

_Where it all began._

Her mind flashed to the time she was pinned again Inuyasha with a centipede demon.

"Hey, come on!"

She smiled at him and took his hand, back in time they went.

Considering they left in the morning, it took them half a day to get there. Miroku and Sango still as it seems didn't know their plan and Inuyasha intended to keep it that way.

The volcano they entered was littered with skulls of demons that lead up to two large warrior statues.

"There aren't any guards?"

"Don't be so sure Inuyasha, I feel something weird about this."

"WIND-"

"Do you wish to pass?"

Kagome whipped her head around.

"Who said that?"

"Answer, do you wish to pass?"

"Inuyasha, I think it's the statues."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you I felt something weird!"

"You must not answer Master Inuyasha!"

"Hey, it's Myoga. There mustn't be dangerous then."

"Do you wish to pass or not?"

"It's not to late Master Inuyasha!"

"Of course I wish to pass!"

"No Master Inuyasha!"

The statues came to life as the fire in the cave went out.

"Only the dead may pass through these gates."

"We make certain all of those who wish to pass are dead."

Inuyasha went one on two with the statues but nothing was working.

"Weapons of this world can not slay us."

_They're doing an awful lot to keep Inuyasha away from those chains._

Hatokipa transformed into a special bow and arrow.

She pulled back the arrow and aimed straight for the chains.

They broke, and Naraku's demons along with Kagura entered the gate.

"Inuyasha, I felt the jewel shard-"

"There has to be another way, because that's what Hakudoshi wanted. Let's camp outside of the cave."

"I didn't bring anything-"

"We don't need it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They found a village near the volcano, and decided to check there to see if anyone knew something else about the gate.

"Something feels weird about this place."

"Look over there!"

Kagome ran to the center of the village where all around her dead pale bodies lay.

"I smell death but no blood."

"Blood sucking demons?"

"I don't know. But we should hurry to the next village, maybe we won't be too late."

They were, the next two villages were slain, but the one after was not.

"The neighboring village was attacked this morning, and we fear to be next."

"Yeah, you're probably right since all the other villagers around here."

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha at the villager's gasp.

"Inuyasha and I can slay this demon. All we ask is for food and shelter."

The villagers whispered to each other for a bit before coming up with an answer.

"Well-"

"Inuyasha!"

"I feel them too."

Inuyasha walked out first leaving Kagome to tell the men to stay indoors.

Walking out, she saw the village littered to pterodactyls.

Inuyasha used his Wind Scar but more kept coming. Some started to catch fire and dive into huts to force the villagers out.

Kagome formed them all into a large barrier she created, using Hatokipa to slice through birds.

"What I wouldn't give for a wind tunnel!"

"No shit!"

Suddenly her head snapped up.

"Who's that woman?" 

"A demon."

"Who are you people and why do you interfere in my business?"

"Shut up! Are you one of Naraku's minions."

"I don't know who this Naraku is, but you killed my birds and I will take your lives and drain your blood!"

"It's not my style to slay women,"

_Yura, the centipede..._

"But I'll make an exception for you!"

"You'll slay me? Don't be foolish, you're just another half demon like Naraku. How dare you involve me, the great Princess Abi, with your petty half demon quarrels!"

Inuyasha's Wind Scar was deflected by with a barrier.

"You are working with Naraku!"

The princess left and the poor villagers watched their village burn down.

As soon as the fire was out, the rest of the night was spent helping to repair it by building new huts.

Kagome tossed rocks to Inuyasha as she tried to make conversation.

"She called herself Princess Abi, I don't think she was one of his incarnation. Besides, she was too pretty." 

"Oh yeah? I didn't smell his scent on her either, not as strong as I do Hakudoshi and Kagura.' 

"I remember at camp hearing stories about demons, especially her. They said her mom became ill with poison, so she used human blood to dilute the poison."

"He's probably using her for something with a promise to help her mom."

"I wonder what could be in it for her."

"It's probably about the gate."

"True, I wonder where we'll find her."

"I can sniff her out, duh."

Kagome tossed a rock at his head.

"Watch it!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha was dreaming again, and it seemed no matter how much she moved, he didn't stir. Her eyes trailed to her nails, or should she call them claws? No one seemed to notice, but she had been changing. Granted for now it was only her and Inuyasha, if he noticed, he wouldn't say so.

Her ears were in tune with everything, and it was annoying at first. She could see more clearly in the dark too. Kagome could feel herself getting restless, like she had to fight. The villagers let them sleep in a small hut, so Kagome went out for fresher air.

For a second she thought her ear had twitched to the right where she heard a rat demon run. And from the size, it wasn't like the small ones she was used to.

Her feet moved on their own, her hands flexing, and a smirk on her lips.

As soon as her eyes found the five foot rat she licked her lips.

"Go away girl!"

"Just as soon as you're dead."

She moved on instinct, obviously faster than the rat and her claws slicked through its neck without fail. The blood squirted from the head and Kagome licked her nails.

"Kagome?"

Her head whipped around, causing her eyes to catch in the moonlight, possibly looking more animalistic than ever.

"Hey Inuyasha, you hungry?"

"Did you just hunt that?"

"Yeah, I got bored."

Kagome took a chunk of the rat's flesh into her hand and sniffed the blood.

"Intoxicating."

"Silly girl."

She tracked his movements as he made his way to her side.

"Inuyasha."

"You look good enough to eat."

Her back was to a tree in an instant and a moan left her mouth as Inuyasha attacked her neck with love bites. He growled at her feeble attempts to relieve the pressure that built up at her core. She only smirked back as she felt him rip her shorts clean off of her, leaving the fabric as scraps. He didn't waste any time with her underwear either. She growled at him as he teased her entrance, only slipping half an inch in, then taking it out.

"Beg for it bitch."

"Fuck you!"

"Beg!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome."

His growl was getting louder.

"Please."

He pushed through, not bother with accommodating his size, and she loved it. Her head rolled back as he lifted her legs higher, and pounded into her without stopping. She didn't bother to hide her moans; they flew out her mouth like air. Her shirt was getting ripped from the bark, but she didn't care. She cared about the man pounding into her, the fact that she was about to climax, and the fact that she was having the best night of her life.

"Inu…."

"Come for me Kagome."

His finger went for her nub and her eyes rolled back, feeling her own body shake as he rode out their orgasm, his seed making her feel warm.

He leaned close to her ear.

"I want to mark you, but not until after we deal with Naraku."

She shook her head in agreement, and he carried her back, not caring about the dead rat demon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Kagome wore the top of Inuyasha's fire rat kimono, due to the lack of respect for her clothes by a horny half demon.

She didn't mind though, it made her feel wild to smell their scents mixed together.

"You ready to head out?"

"Yeah."

What was really bothering her was the headache she was getting.

The next village was filled with charred bodies.

"Damn…."

"We need to find the nest and get this over with."

They traveled for hours on the mountains until they found survivors. Kagome happily let the elder woman climb Inuyasha's back while she walked with the man.

"So you escaped the demons?"

"It was known as a pattern when they would attack, so we all packed up and left, but became separated."

Then man had his son on his back, and Kagome had his daughter.

"We're heading to the holy one for protection."

"A priest?"

"No one knows who the holy one actually is."

"Oh?"

"The face is always hidden, and they never speak different directly to anyone. No one knows if the holy person is old, young, man, or woman. Many have agreed to go seek refuge."

Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"You're kidding! The birds go where there are large groups of people! This place is the other side of the mountain right?"

"Well yes but-"

"Let's go Inuyasha!"

Kagome pegged her speed to adrenaline, but she could almost keep up with Inuyasha.

Things were happening fast, Hakkudoshi was there, and an arrow pierced his barrier. Inuyasha's Wind Scar hit, leaving only Hakkudoshi's _talking_ head. Kagura left and Kagome felt a pull toward the person on horseback.

"Kikyo."

"WHAT?"

She had left by the time Kagome spoke.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's keep moving. There's still a village to protect."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha wouldn't speak to her all day. They stopped at sunset to set camp.

The next morning Kagome awoke with a start as Naraku's demons flew up ahead.

_They're looking for Kikyo._

"Keep moving, I'll deal with the demons."

Kagome nodded her head and moved the small family forward.

Half a mile past, she felt Inuyasha get farther away, and then saw the soul collectors.

"I knew it."

"Miss?"

The demons had caught up with them.

_Inuyasha you idiot, this was Naraku's plan all along!  
_

Her hand reached back and placed a barrier around the small family, and felt her body pulsate along with her headache. She cracked her knuckles as her claws shone in the sunlight.

"Bring it on!"

She tore through the demons like it was nothing, blood splattered on her face like paint. Kagome didn't care; these demons were facing her wrath against Inuyasha.

The family followed her through the woods, where she stumbled across the waterfall. She motioned for them to rest and went to the water with intentions of washing off. Her reflection shone back at her, and Kagome almost didn't recognize herself. Her hair shone brighter, and seemed longer. Brown eyes changed to caramel, and her skin seemed darker. She didn't even scream when Kikyo's body arose from the water.

"Sister Kikyo….you don't seem dead, but you don't seem alive either."

"The miasma is spreading very rapidly."

Kagome turned slightly to see two little girls.

"You must make your decision whether or not you'll save her."

"Only you have the power."

"You are her only hope."

"You hold her life in her hands."

Kagome smirked at them bitterly.

"You act like she was alive in the first place, or did you not know she's been stealing the souls of women for a year? You brats are asking me to save someone who's trying to take my mate to hell, that's like asking me not to kill Naraku! And yet, you both know I'll do it, because it'll make Inuyasha happy. I love Inuyasha, so I'll save her. What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is touch her."

"That is enough to purify the miasma."

Her heart felt numb as she untied the fire rat top. The villagers weren't anywhere close, so she didn't care for her lack of undress. Her shoes and socks slipped off, leaving her completely bare. She instantly went into the water, not minding the electric sting from the miasma. The moment she went to Kikyo's side, she was pulled down into the water on top of Kikyo. Her hand started to glow pink from her spiritual energy, and she pushed it onto her exposed shoulder.

The river went pitch black and she was dove into Kikyo's last living memory of her death.

_Kikyo, listen to me._

_Inuyasha wouldn't do this!  
_

_You have to believe that!_

Her wounds were starting to close.

_That's it Kikyo, listen to me!  
_

_I know Inuyasha can be a jerk._

And lazy.

_And violent._

_And possessive, but that's him!_

_He loves you Kikyo, he always has!  
_

_But you have to promise me, to not change him._

_Even if I die, right now, trying to save you, don't let him change into a full demon or a full human._

He wouldn't be happy.

_We both know it._

Sometimes I hate you.

_But I'm drawn to you._

_You're me, and I'm you._

_We're like sisters._

_Only closer._

_Come on Kikyo, please!_

Inuyasha wants to see you!  


_I know you want to see him too._

The water became clear, and the miasma purified.

And that's when she passed out.

Not for long though, for when she awoke, she was wearing Inuyasha's fire rat top, her shoes were on along with her socks, but she was still wet. Sitting up she noticed Kikyo, the girls, and the villagers standing up.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why must you always ask me that? My answer is the same, Inuyasha would want me to."

"Inuyasha will be here soon, looking for you."

"So you're leaving?" 

"Yes. Thank you Kagome."

She felt something warm hit her cheek and when she checked her reflection, blood was on her face and arms again.

The moment Kikyo left Kagome's body racked with pain. She kept screaming, but nothing made it feel better. Her arms were shaking but she was holding her head.

"Kagome!"

She kept screaming, feeling like she was going to pass out, and then, she went deaf. Soon after, she passed out again.

It had to be mid morning when she woke up again.

"Kagome…."

Her hands flew to her head and gasped that her ears weren't where they're supposed to be, but she could still hear. Then, her hands flew to her head. 

_My ears are little fuzzy triangles._

_I'm a half demon._

_Oh kami._

"Inuyasha? You're here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Why are you not shocked at this?" 

"I knew it'd happen eventually."

She thumped him on the head.

"Bastard!"

"I smelt Kikyo here."

"That's because she was. Go to her, I'm a half demon now, I can take care of myself."

"Did something happen between you to?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Shut up." 

"No!"

"Will you just go?"

"Not when you're like this!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Kagome rested her head on her knees, ears twitching to follow the movements he made.

_He still hasn't left._

_Why did I have to say I hate him?_

"Kagome…."

"I'm sorry."

_Fin._


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Inuyasha.

They had left the villagers under Kikyo's care, knowing they'd be safe. The hunt for the nest continued as they traveled alone. They had played childish games now they were even. It seemed though that Inuyasha's skills overtime trumped Kagome's instincts, for now.

She didn't flinch when Inuyasha followed Kikyo's puppets, but she did wait a good ten minutes before following.

Assuming they were going to kiss, Kagome left, and Inuyasha didn't come until sunlight.

Kagome sat the whole night with her knees to her chest, feeling vulnerable.

"Oh, so you're back."

"Kagome, I just wanted to see that she was alive-"

"SHE'S NOT!"

Kagome stood up with fists clenched.

"Kagome-"

"INUYASHA!"

He tweaked her nose causing her brain to instantly say 'NO!'

"Behave. Kikyo has an arrow for you rubbed from Onigumo's cave. It should work on Naraku." 

Thunder roared ahead and Kagome squeaked.

"You're afraid?"

"No!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naraku had slain Princess Abi and her mother. The river of blood created a gate to the netherworld. Kagome had slipped into Inuyasha's mind from time to time and found out that Kikyo had warned Inuyasha not to let her in for that was Naraku's true trap.

_There's no way in hell he's going without me._

_I don't care if I die; he needs to get his revenge._

Kagome didn't trust herself on the river, so she still rode Inuyasha's back.

"You mustn't go Master Inuyasha!"

They both growled at him.

"Myoga," Kagome spoke up "you're annoying. We have to do this! So either leave or stick around!"

They fell into a portal that left them free falling until a skeleton bird caught them.

Inuyasha wasn't saying anything so when she turned to see him, he was zoning out, holding his right eye.

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"You zoned out for a second! Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I can sense the shard."

"Where?"

"Your father's grave."

They lowered down to see a skull surrounded by diamonds.

"Why the hell are you nesting in my father's grave?"

"You are the son of the great Inu taisho?"

"Hosenki, it's me Myoga!"

_Oh, he stuck around?_

"Myoga? Then this young lad must be Inuyasha."

"Yes! And master Inuyasha is not your enemy!"

"I remember the black pearl your father requested. You have already used it, I can tell. Entering this world again is not allowed. Even for you."

Kagome spoke up.

"Can you tell me why you brought the last shard here?"

"It is the shard's wish to be here. I am the demon who controls jewels and I have the powers to hear its desires. I was told that the jewel must never whole again for it is too much power for one person alone."

Everything started to happen fast.

The sky darkened, Kagome _smelt_ Naraku, Hosenki and the jewel started to become overpowered with darkness, and Hosenki attacked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

He left her on the bird.

The Wind Scar wasn't working, neither was her arrow.

"Do it again!"

Her arrow hit the same mark, and he used his Wind Scar.

Hosenki wasn't happy with that and swatted Inuyasha away.

"INUYASHA!"

She took another deep breath.

"**INUYASHA!**"

_Great, it's just me._

_What do I do?_

Naraku came and distracted Hosenki enough for Kagome to grab the last shard, and jump, hoping she wouldn't get hurt due to her half demon blood.

She didn't have to fall long, Inuyasha and another bird caught her.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?"

"Shut up! I got it!"

Inuyasha tried, he really did, but Naraku's barrier was too strong. Before Kagome could do anything, Sesshomaru had arrived.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, come to save your brother? How kind."

He tossed Inuyasha in his father's mouth, leaving Kagome to go after him. It was Sesshomaru's turn now. She helped Inuyasha to his feet, hearing him growl softly.

"Damn…."

"Young one, are you still able to fight?"

It was the head of Hosenki.

"Yeah, and?"

"Fight me for a new power. If you can not, it costs your life."

"Are you willing?"

Inuyasha nodded.

They fought for a while, but the Miasma was too much for Kagome to fight off alone. Inuyasha left the fight to use his Wind Scar, noticing after the barrier was gone, and his Tessaiga had transformed again to look like pure diamond.

"Things would've ended differently if you fought only to strengthen your sword. Inuyasha inherit your spirit as a half demon and inherit my power: the Adamant Barrage."

Hosenki cracked into a million pieces, leaving Inuyasha to use the Adamant Barrage on Naraku, leaving him with hundreds of crystals through his torso.

With Sesshomaru's attack, he was in pieces. The jewels inside them slowly started to stitch him together, and that's when Kikyo's arrow pulsated in front of her.

_I forgot about that._

Hatokipa transformed again, so she aimed her arrow feeling Kikyo's presence around her.

"Go!"

The arrow released and hit its mark on one of the shards, but a vortex created, sucking him in, but it left them two more shards. Kagome caught them and morphed all three to the jewel she had on her chain.

"No more shard hunting. Now, it's all Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded his head beside her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took them almost a week to reach Kaede's. There, they met up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and Kagome told them everything, besides the naughty bits, and in turn listened as Sango told them about Kohaku's decision.

"Hey Kagome, why are you wearing Inuyasha's top?"

"I uh-"

"And you're a half demon!"

"Well-"

"You even _smell_ like Inuyasha!"

"You know what, I want to go back home for a long bath, so uh Sango? You got this one? Thanks, bye guys!"

She walked briskly out of the village and made it to the well in no time.

"Just where are you going?"

His breath was on the back of her exposed neck.

"Home."

"Without me?"

"No-"

He pushed her into the well.

"Good!"

The warm feeling of time travel enveloped her and she pulled herself out of the well with a lot more ease.

_Oh man, I wonder what Mama and Gramps will think._

Souta would just think it's cool.

It was dark inside the house and Kagome realized her family was gone. She took a look at her claw and unlocked the door with it.

The moment she slipped into the bath her muscles relaxed. She washed her hair with shampoo and let her conditioner sit as she washed her body.

_Inuyasha's close, he's probably looking for snacks._

She wore a oversized t-shirt and wrapped her wet hair in a towel.

Inuyasha walked in eating a HoHo and looked at her with a strange stare.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went for her phone but dropped it under her bed. She crawled on the floor and peered under the bed, trying to reach for it.

_How the hell did it get this far away?_

And that's when she smelt the tastiest smell ever.

"What is that smell?"

Inuyasha scrambled around behind her and she sat up to face him.

"Inuyasha, I can't get my phone."

"Get the dumb thing tomorrow and let's sleep."

"Don't you want to shower first?"

"Yeah, shower."

_How weird._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yuka! Eri!"

Kagome had heard her friends at the door so she quickly changed into a red t-shirt, jean shorts, hair pulled up and a red ball cap to hide her ears. She forced Inuyasha into human clothes and a hat but a shower first.

"Hey Kagome! We tried to call you but-"

"Oh, my phone was off. Sorry! So, uh-"

"We wanted to have a picnic in the park!"

"It's been so long since we've been together." 

"Yeah, let me just get some flip flops-"

"Kagome!"

She turned around to see Inuyasha glaring at her.

"Yes?"

"You do not get me up just to leave me!"

Eri forced the door opened.

"Is this the two timer?"

"Can he be a three timer? He's so hot!"

Kagome chocked down a growl and smiled.

"Yes, this is Inuyasha."

"He can come to."

"I'm not going-"

"It's food."

"Okay, let's go."

The park wasn't a far walk, Eri and Yuka had packed enough for four humans, but it was a snack to Inuyasha and Kagome who promised to order pizza.

"Oh my Kagome! Your nails look so cute!"

Kagome smiled but groaned on the inside.

_No wonder Inuyasha complained about them, their voices are so annoying at this pitch!  
_

By the end of the day Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back on the way to the temple.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

She yawned.

"I love you." 

"I know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They were traveling in search of Naraku again. Kagome didn't bring anything extra, just the jean shorts and black cotton t-shirt she was wearing.

Earlier Miroku had his money stolen by a pick pocket and wasn't taking the news well.

The village they found was alive with people and one stopped in his tracks to see Miroku.

"Ah monk Miroku! Have you come back to fulfill your promise to marry my daughter and move in?"

Kagome held her face in her palm and they were soon escorted into the house.

"I don't remember!"

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

Kagome's claws were itching to take out Miroku's eyes. She could _smell_ the sadness and disappointment coming from Sango.

"Keh, he's made more promises than he could possibly remember."

"Master Miroku! I knew you'd return!"

_Whoa, does Sango have a twin?_

"Shima!"

Her father explained of their encounter and obviously, Miroku didn't count on the girl living.

_What a pig._

"The master of the lake has asked for Shima, but we told him she was already promised!"

_Smooth Miroku._

Later they were left outside around the fire as Miroku went in to 'settle things'. Sango was obviously disturbed, and Inuyasha wasn't helping. Kagome thumped his head and scowled at him.

She sniffed and plugged her nose.

"EWE!"

_What the hell smells like fish?_

The ground started to shake and out came a three foot koi fish demon.

"Greetings, I am the master of the lake, and I am here for Shima as earlier promised."

Shima spoke up after hearing her father explain the promise.

"I can not fulfill your requirements for I gave myself to Miroku two years ago."

Kagome and Sango gave death glares to Miroku.

The koy fish demon grew to ten feet at least and started to thrash around.

With a good punch from Inuyasha it turned back to three feet and started to pout. Meanwhile Sango was still glaring at Miroku.

When Sango left the fish took Shima.

By the time they arrived, Kirara had Shima, and Sango was caught by the fist. Kagome whipped off her shirt, socks, and shoes to run and dive into the water.

_Sango!  
_

"Woman, I'll take you to the bottom of the lake and make you my mistress."

Miroku came in to.

"Like hell you can take my woman!"

Kagome grabbed his robes and dunked him under as the giant fish made waves.

"You're in the water, my element you fool!" 

Kagome grabbed his robe with one hand, and dug her claws into the fish's back.

"Hikari no tsubasa!"

Miroku took the water from the lake into the Wind Tunnel and Kagome held the fish by its kimono.

Inuyasha was clapping and smirking at her.

She thumped the fish on the head and let it go with a sigh as Miroku chased after Sango.

Kagome walked up the hill and Inuyasha threw her shirt at her, and she caught it with a blush.

The next day Shima apologized for everything and Sango and Miroku had one of the cutest moments ever.

_But in a way, I can imagine them in the future arguing who should hang up first._

It's been a while since they heard anything from Naraku so Inuyasha decided it was time to train her. He scolded her for rushing into a battle only on instinct alone,

"Come on Kagome, attack me!"

"No!"

"I won't get hurt!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're weak, you can't possibly-"

She growled and launched for him only to have him grab her wrist and twist it around her back.

"What did I say about rushing in? You're going to get hurt!"

"I will not!"

"Having demon blood doesn't make you invulnerable!"

"Look who's talking!" 

She broke fee and tossed him over her shoulder. He growled at her and it was time to take it to the trees. It became a game of a rough tag mixed with hide and seek. Kagome stood with her back to a tree, about three stories up, almost holding her breath and searching the forest for any movement. That's when he tackled her to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"You need to be more aware."

"Asshole."

"KAGOME!"

Shippo came running up to them.

"Shippo?"

"Why are you guys fighting?" 

"I need to train the wench so she doesn't kill herself."

Kagome glared at him.

"You look like what mom and dad did one time." 

She blushed at the fact that Inuyasha was between her legs.

Pushing him off she stood up quickly and turned to Shippo.

"Why don't you go get some water and Inuyasha can catch us some dinner."

"Okay!"

"I'm not catching dinner, you are." 

"What? Why me?"

"You're a big bad half demon now. Go get it."

Kagome frowned but straightened her shoulders and walked off deeper into the forest.

_What is there to eat?_

_Fish?  
_

_Rabbit?_

She smirked as she saw her pray. Standing behind a tree she cracked her knuckles and watched her nails get longer. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt the blood lust come over her.

_You're mine._

Blood splattered face and arms didn't stop the smirk that was stuck on her face as she drug the rat demon's carcass that was probably as heavy as she was to the campsite.

"Kagome!"

Sango's gasp caused her to frown.

"You can take care of this can't you? I smelt something weird in the forest I'm going to check out."

She walked even farther then where she caught her pray only to see Ginta and Hikkaku.

"Hey guys!"

"Sis?"

"IS that you Kagome?"

She smiled and gave them a 'duh' expression.

"What's that smell?"

Kagome turned to see Koga behind her and plugged her nose.

"Ewe! Ginta and Hikkaku smell better than you!"

"Kagome! You're a half demon! Who's blood is that?" 

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"So what if I am? It's a rat demon's blood, can't you smell? Or would you rather it be yours?"

"You're getting his attitude. You talk big, but I doubt you can back it up. It smells like this has been going on for a week tops."

"And what?"

"Nothing you don't have to bite my head off!" 

"I can smell your disgust at me stupid!"

"If you haven't mated with that dumb mutt then-"

Kagome had his armor in her hand in a second.

"What the hell did you call him?"

"Kagome-" 

She punched him sending him off through a few trees.

"Don't you _ever_ call Inuyasha that!"

"Damn it! I'll call him whatever I want! I won't hurt you Kagome because this can still be reversed! I'll just break your legs and make you mine right now!"

Hatokipa changed in a split second giving her a bow and arrow. She aimed right for his heart.

"I'll pin you to a tree forever you mangy wolf!"

She felt Inuyasha's arm on her shoulder with a disappointed stare.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome stop, you're not acting like you."

Her eyes flashed red as she growled at him.

"I am too me! I just won't take anyone's bullshit anymore! No longer am I weak Kagome, no longer will it be 'stay here Kagome', 'get behind me Kagome', 'get out of here Kagome'!"

He tweaked her nose and Hatokipa changed back.

"Sango has dinner ready, come eat."

Kagome glared at Koga as she jumped to the tops of the trees.

"You didn't have to stop me, I wasn't going to do it." 

"Yeah whatever, even I've snapped remember. We have to keep your demon from wanting out. I see that bloodlust in your eyes, it's all too familiar. After dinner we'll go see Totosai."

Kagome rolled her eyes but agreed and jumped down to the campsite. Miroku and Sango wouldn't talk to her, but that's okay because they were in their own world.

Once they were done Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they went for Totosai, which didn't take long, only a few hours, but by what Kagome could tell, it was midnight.

"Inuyasha, will my human nights be the same as yours?"

"I guess we'll see."

_He's been acting weird._

"Who are you?"

"Shut up old man, Kagome's a half demon-"

"Well it's about damn time. Where is Hatokipa?"

Kagome handed it over and the tricky old man pulled out her fang in the next second.

"OWE!" 

"Get over it. You must choose now, a blade or a bow? After this Hatokipa can no longer change."

Kagome pondered the thought and chose to keep it a bow, half demon or not she was still a priestess.

"I have a question, why did Hatokipa reject me?"

"You must've had ill intentions."

_Damn._

Inuyasha gave her a weird look and they sat together waiting for Totosai to finish. Kagome had fallen asleep and woke up at dawn to see a large black bow with silver ivory dancing around it.

"It's beautiful."

"That should keep your demon side in check, but know this Inuyasha, her personality has changed and will rival yours. No longer will this girl bite her tongue."

"Like she did before?"

Kagome thumped him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The followed smell of Naraku lead them back to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and a large cavern.

"Kagome!"

"She's a half demon!"

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yes, and when this is all over with, I'll give an explanation."

Inuyasha and Kagome listened of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's tales of the parasites.

"Let's follow the scent trail."

It was night by the time they stumbled on something. It was a mountain, but it was alive. Kagome screamed at the sight of it's large eyeballs and teeth, only lightly feeling Inuyasha's arms around her waist to move her out of it's punch.

"Are you working for Naraku?"

"Naraku you say? The very fool destroyed me sleep."

"What?"

"I was awaken by my two hundred year sleep by the stench of his aura. A feather woman stole something valuable from within my body. Where is Naraku? If you are hiding him, you won't be spared."

"Idiot! I want Naraku too!"

He jumped them both out of the way again as the mountain tried to hit.

"Tell me where Naraku is!"

"I already told you I don't know! I'm looking for Naraku myself!"

He drew out Tessaiga.

"The woman stole the Fuyouseki orb that enables I, Gakusaijin, to sleep undisturbed."

"I'll get it back for you."

He lifted his elbow and small amount of crystals fell to the ground.

"Take them, they will glow when the orb is near."

Miroku pocketed two handfuls.

"These will lead us to Naraku."

It was a mutual agreement.

They didn't stop for rest because Sango sensed her brother nearby. It seems that Naraku was hiding his aura for he had Kikyo trapped in bones and Kohaku was standing a few feet from her.

Inuyasha struck at Naraku but he got away. Kagome's arrow made the bones turn to dust.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome helped her up.

"I was careless, I didn't sense-"

"It's not your fault, he has a demonic orb that hides his powers."

"He must've used it to come after me."

"You and Inuyasha."

They found refuge at a waterfall where Kagome could barely sleep knowing Kikyo and Inuyasha were up talking until sunrise.

Her fingers were itching to wrap around Kikyo's throat. It wasn't normal half demon or not for Kagome to think like that. But she could do it, with a flick of a wrist she could snap her neck.

Why was it so hard to contain herself?

Her claws were scratching against the tree bark like a cat.

When they finally parted ways no one was to touch Kagome. Her body radiated hatred and anger, and Hatokipa was doing everything it could to keep her demon in check.

The trail after a cave lead them to demons but Kagome got there first, and took her anger out on all of them, big or small.

It wasn't the blood she was after, but it felt good.

Hatokipa pounded angrily against her back fighting for control.

And it lost.

She went ahead again to a village to slay more. Blood was on her legs, arms, face, and neck.

There were thirty demons in the village alone, each looking more human as she went further into the village. Her nose found the scent of Hakudoshi outside the village.

"Ah, so you sniffed me out. Your heart is angry Kagome, it was Kikyo again, wasn't it?" 

She growled in response and cracked her knuckles.

"I created and tested demons until I realized it was easier to make them with humans."

The demon behind him was his other half mutated with demon blood.

Hakudoshi commanded it to kill her.

She just smirked.

"Kagome!"

Ignoring Inuyasha's call, she went to strike only to have it fly into the air.

Hakudoshi flew past her arrow and tackled Miroku grabbing the crystals. Kagome's next arrow destroyed his body and one of the demon's wing before they disappeared.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and swung her around to punch her in the face, bringing her back to normal.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shut up! She needed it!"

Kagome stood up in an instant and went to strike him, her bright caramel eyes blaring into his.

"You bastard!"

"Control yourself!"

"I could've snapped her neck in an instant Inuyasha! I am your mate, not her!"

"Yeah, and I could've snapped you neck the moment I met you, and I didn't!" 

"Guys, the shards of the demon are gone!"

Kagome reached in her back pocket and pulled out one.

"If you guys would've thought better than you should've known Inuyasha and I could've grabbed one incase we were attacked."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The crystal in her shorts became so hot she had to take it out.

"What the hell?"

The next village explained the mountain demon had died.

"Are you sure he died?"

"He's been laying there motionless, everyone's afraid to touch him."

They were lying. The smell of humans was fresh on the demon, and all of his demonic crystals stolen.

The next village came another tale.

"Three kids are killing demons? Are you serious?"

"They live in a sacred mountain in the east. Each one of them carries a weapon that looks like an urn. There's a light that comes out of those urns that destroys the demons."

They stopped at a river to rest, and Kagome pulled the map of modern Japan out of her back pocket. Miroku quickly pointed out where they were, and Kagome figured they weren't too far from where the mountain was.

Inuyasha and Kagome moved in seconds, each grabbing one of the kids, leaving the third between them.

"Filthy half demons!"

"Shut up brats! Why did you kill the mountain demon?"

"What are you idiots doing with powerful weapons? Who gave them to you?"

They ripped off the two's masks and Miroku picked up the third and took off his mask too.

They all proceeded to thump the kids.

"Hey!"

Kagome dropped hers and gave it a light but swift kick in the butt.

"Get moving you brat!"

Inuyasha and Miroku followed suit.

"Why'd you let him go?"

"I have their scent. Inuyasha probably does too."

It wasn't hard to find the temple.

When the gates opened, a large burst of light came out that was ripped in half by Kagome's arrow.

"Look at all of those kids!"

Of course, the brats ran back.

They all collected around the center of the manor asking about a Goryomaru.

"Step back, all of you."

A man with a demonic arm and a scar across his face stepped out.

"A demon? You have the audacity to appear before me?"

Demons flooded the sky causing the urns and the Wind Scar to run rampant.

"Despicable, you're a demon, so why do you kill other demons?"

"I could say the same about you!"

"This true is a demon arm but I overcame one and it ate my arm. My spiritual powers are what allow me to control this demonic arm."

"And you give kids strange urns to kill demons for you! Even innocent ones!"

"Children is it true?"

"Well, it's really hard to tell between good demons and the bad ones."

_Brats._

"Excuse me but you are finished here. Please, stay the night as a sign of sorry for slaying your friend."

Sango and Kagome took one room while Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo are in the next.

"So, what's it like being a half demon?"

"Well, it's fun but kind of scary. I feel shorter tempered, but I feel smarter. I hear everything and smell everything. It's scary though to lose control or get a blood lust."

"I bet, so, feminine things, how are those?"

Kagome blushed.

"I honestly don't know, but I think my theory is less 'times of the month' and more like mainly just spring I'm the most fertile."

"Is he going to mark you?"

"After Naraku's defeated, but if he doesn't by spring then I go back." 

"What about Koga?"

"I thought about it, but no, he's Ayame's, and she's so nice! I couldn't do that to her. That's like flirting with Miroku in front of you."

Sango blushed.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Sango! We all know it, heck, Inuyasha, Shippo, and I can _smell_ the love!"

"Shippo?"

"Kaede said he'll be more aware of 'adult' things soon. I thought he was five, with his height, but he's more like seven." 

"No way!"

"Yeah! He's going to have a growth spurt next year, it's going to be so sad!"

"Completely-"

"Hold on Sango."

Kagome banged the wall behind her head and heard three voices yell 'OUCH'.

"Boys."

She nodded her head in agreement.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They left the temple and Kagome was lost in thought.

_Okay Kagome, think about it._

_Naraku always dies but regenerates._

_Why?_

He has no heart.

_It's hidden somewhere we can't sense._

What could block that sense?

_The orb._

Her fist landed on her palm.

"What's up Kagome?"

"The orb wasn't to hide Naraku, he was healed enough already. It was to hide his heart from us!"

Inuyasha stopped in front of her and swept her into his arms.

"You're so smart Kagome!"

_Damn right I am._

_**Watch it wench.**_

_Fuck, I forgot you could do that._

They didn't get far from the manor before Kagome turned back.

The man with the demonic arm was done, and Kagura was a few feet away.

Kagome healed the human part of him and they left to follow Kagura.

They were lead into a statue's body filled with stomach acid. Kagome and Inuyasha went in first, leaving Kagome on a stone and Inuyasha used his Wind Scar after they both noticed Naraku was there.

"It took you a while Inuyasha."

"Naraku!"

_This is probably a trap._

_**I know.**_

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You're finally chasing the person you've found after so long yet you show no joy."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came in after them.

"You moved your heart somewhere else already."

He held out the other half of the jewel that was tainted.

"Kagome, I need your half of the jewel."

"Go to hell!"

His jewel crackled bringing the statue to life.

"You will all dissolve in this acid, leaving the jewel behind."

"Before that I'll take your jewel shard!"

The Adamant Barrage pierced through him but he still managed to get away. Miroku had sucked up poisonous insects but was still standing.

Inuyasha threw the red top of his kimono over her head and shoulders. Kagome used her claw to chip away a few shards and placed them in Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

Kagome moved the fire rat around Sango and Miroku while she held Shippo and Kirara was held by Sango.

"Inuyasha, be careful."

"What's going on?"

Her heart felt torn as she watched his demonic side taint the jewel and leave the Tessaiga to not counteract and keep him in check.

His growling filled the closed space as the aura crackled around him.

_**Damn….my body won't listen!**_

_Inuyasha!_

A large growl escaped his mouth and Kagome threw back the fire rat top to run to him and hold him tight. Her shoes were starting to melt but she didn't care. The jewel was starting to purify but Inuyasha was still growling deep.

He sniffed her and used his larger fangs to mark her as his mate.

The moment his fangs left her shoulder he changed back. The marks were still on his face however.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Kagome, hold onto me a little bit longer."

She hugged his back, feeling his muscles constrict as he held the Tessaiga above them both.

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!"

Tessaiga came down hard, forcing the stomach open and the demon to become a statue again.

Inuyasha whipped his hand against his forehead.

"We did it Kagome!"

"Uh-huh."

Sleep was starting to overpower her body as she felt so weak.

_Just going to sleep for a bit…._

"KAGOME!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She awoke again to the familiar smell of Kaede's hut.

"Where am I?"

"Ah, ye are awake."

Kagome smiled at Kaede and massaged her feet.

"Thank you Kaede."

"I did nothing child, your own demonic powers healed ye. Although, I think your mate's looking for you."

Kagome loved feeling the cool earth under her feet as she subconsciously went to Inuyasha's favorite tree that overlooked the village. She climbed up easily and sat next to him.

"So what's with all this privacy?"

"Are your feet okay?"

"They're great! Like nothing happened to them."

"I have a long ways to go. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be! Honestly, if you hadn't been there, we'd never have gotten out alive. Besides, I like hugging you."

_Damn mouth, I wasn't supposed to say that!_

Inuyasha's still marked cheeks were pink.

"Kagome…."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he nudged her back earning a smile from her.

_**Me too, I'm glad you were by my side.**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Fin._

_I don't know what the Final Act is, but I'll include those in this story too. Except, I'm going to do the second and third movies before._

_P.S._

_Longest chapter ever, at 24 pages :) _


End file.
